Wings of Serenity rewrite
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: During the battle with Galaxia Serena is sent to the past of the Silver Millennium, on the day her Mother is crowned Queen. She meets with Princess Icesisity, her aunt, and her fellow Senshi as they find away to restore her powers. But restoring them won't be easy and she may have to evolve herself once more in order to keep peace in both worlds.
1. Burn out

Wings of Serenity rewrite  
Chapter 1: Burn out

"Please, Sailor Moon! The light of hope for the galaxy"

She couldn't bare it.

She was watching the Sailor Starlights fighting Galaxia, the cause of hers and the Starlights pain. She saw their shining lights of blue , purple and green dancing across the battlefield as sparks were fired from Galaxia's bracelets, each spark was aimed at the Starlights - trying to steal their star seeds. But thanks to their swift movements they were able to dodge them. So much had already been lost. The Starlights Princess, Sailor Moon's friends - the Senshi of the eight planets - Darien ... Each one of their deaths had hit her badly... but seeing this... she didn't want to loose anyone else!

"No... Stop it!" She yelled.

The Starlights heard her... but they didn't want to stop. They had made a promise to the fallen Senshi, they promised to protect Sailor Moon in there place. They had already lost one Princess, they weren't going to lose another one! Maker and Healer were about to launch an another attack but Galaxia had caught them of guard and had managed to hit them with a powerful energy attack. Fortunately, the attack wasn't powerful enough to kill them but it did knock them to the ground. Fighter, though badly weaken, was the only one still standing, her blackish blue hair was flowing in the cold breeze. Briefly, she diverted her gaze to her fellow teammates before locking eyes with Galaxia.

Smirking, Galaxia yelled "The final blow!" before rushing towards her.

So, this was it. Galaxia was coming for her but Fighter wasn't afraid - it would go against her name sake if she was. Instead she charged up a star serious lazar to the point of full power (and to the point where Fighter could collapse from the amount of energy she was using,  
especially in her current state) Before she could release it someone pushed her out of the way, knocking her to the ground. Despite the pain in her left shoulder her eyes widen when she saw Sailor Moon in her place. The Moon Princess brought her arms to the side and light started to shine from her locket.

"Sailor Moon... you can't-"

"I will not let anybody else to die because of me" Sailor Moon said, her voice was shaking but she tried to control it. She wouldn't show weakness to Galaxia or Fighter.

Galaxia came to a halt, jumped backwards and landed on her feet. She was in amazement and confusion as light started to sparkle and get stronger. Something ached at the back of her mind. She had seen this before. She tried to remember but every time she got close to the memory something stopped her and gave her nothing but pain.

"What is this?" Galaxia demanded.

She got no answer. The light changed colour from yellow to silver. A single crystal, in the shape of a lotus, emerged for her locket. Though very weak Fighter, Maker and Healer were able to make to the light and came to the same conclusion. They knew what the lotus was, they knew what Sailor Moon was doing.

Her star seed is..." Maker muttered.

"Its trying to release its energy" Healer realized

Sailor Moon closed her eyes as the reflection of light washed over her and the Starlights, healing them in the process. The Sailor Starlights didn't know what to say, they could only watch in amazement as the light started to flicker and pulse. Galaxia was impressed by this display of power and, once she saw the crystal, she recognize what Sailor Moon's lotus was and what she was doing with it.

"So, this is the power of the Moon Princess's star seed" Galaxia said before holding a smile. " Its beautiful shine is of no comparison to the others in the galaxy"

She held out her hand, clasped the Silver Crystal in her hands and removed it from the locket. With widen eyes and a shocked expression all the Moon Princess could do was fall backwards as the light started to fade around her.

"Sailor Moon!" The Sailor Starlights yelled.

Her eternal form, the form given to her when all of the friends, her future daughter and Prince Endymion gave her their powers, vanished and all that was left was red ribbons that came out of her locket. As she was falling Galaxia and the Starlights heard her screams.

"You fool! Even with your star seed as it is, did you think that you could challenge me? Galaxia yelled.

With the SIlver Crystal in the golden senshi hands, Sailor Moon tried to hold the ribbons together so she wouldn't be exposing her body. As she was watching the display Galaxia was laughing in delight as Sailor Moon's body was falling to the ground. When she finally hit the ground Sailor Star Fighter screamed and tried to run towards her but she was stopped by the other two. They looked over to Sailor Moon. Blue, green and purple eyes were fixed on her body as the light faded from Sailor Moon's body and into Galaxia hands.

Then red butterflies started to appear around them. Maker was the first to notice them, followed by the other two. Confusion was plastered all over their faces. They couldn't help but wonder where they had come from.

"Believe" A voice told them.

Chibi Chibi saw the butterflies and knew what to do. She closed her eyes and started to pray.

"Believe... in space, why you were born, and why you met these people" The voice told them.

"Its the Princess. Its our Princess's voice" Healer told them.

Galaxia wasn't having it. After everything she had done she wasn't going to let them win.

"It's too late!" She yelled " The galaxy belongs to me now!"

 _That's when it hit her. A vision of her had emerged. In her golden armour she had been fighting Chaos but she was loosing the battle. There was only one thing she could do._

 _"After defeating Chaos, what have I gotten into? What was I fighting for?"_

 _Her power and her strength was fading and Chaos's hold on her was getting stronger by the minute. Galaxia clasped her sword with both of her hands as her knees buckled. Blood from her hands was trickling down the sword._

 _"Chaos! It's increasing its energy while its being sealed. If it continues my body will be... I can't finish it. Not yet. I have to do something. Who could protect the galaxy but me?"_

 _From her body a flower began to bloom on Galaxia's chest. When the flower opened up it reveled a bright red star seed. All around her more of the same flowers appeared on the ground and Galaxia started to shine._

 _"Fly away, my star! My light of hope! To the far reaches of the galaxy, where Chaos cannot find you. To someone who will embrace you warmly! To the newborn stars and planets of love and justice!"_

So, that was it. Her once star seed that she sent out into the galaxy before her corruption, now in the shape of a little girl. Chibi Chibi opened her red eyes with disappointment for a second. She remembered what she was and now she was going to help Sailor Moon.

"I won't allow it! That power will end before it will wake!" Galaxia stated " Now, prepare yourself! I'm going to take your shine"

While she was watching Sailor Star Fighter felt something brush beside her . She thought it was one of the butterflies who carried the voice of her Princess.

"Princess! Give us the last of your power!" She yelled as she, Healer and Maker stood up.

"Burn out!" Galaxia yelled before firing an attack.

But it never came for her. The attack was shattered before it hit her. From Chibi Chibi eyes a single silver tear dropped to the ground and created a whirlpool of pure light under her boots. The whirlpool started to get faster as more of it started to appear from the middle. It flowed from Chibi Chibi to Sailor Moon. Galaxia couldn't help but wonder if her light was healing Sailor Moon.

"Perhaps the only light that could challenge me... is the light of hope that I sent out to the far end of the galaxy" She muttered.

"The light of hope..." Sailor Moon whispered. Her eyes were opened but the blue reflection that was once present was hollow (like the time when she was tricked by Queen Nehelenia when she took Darien from her)

 _"That was the beginning of everything... Fly away, my star... My light of hope... to someone who will embrace you warmly... To the newly born stars and planets of love and justice..."_

"Is it awakening?" Galaxia demanded "The light of hope that I sent out to the galaxy back then?"

Then Chibi Chibi opened her eyes. The light started to flow back to her, surrounding her in a seal before it released itself and washed over Sailor Moon, The Starlights and Galaxia. The light emerged over the city and when it faded... Sailor Moon, The Starlights and Chibi Chibi vanished.

" What? Where did they go?" Galaxia yelled.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" A voice called out.

Serena opened her eyes but she immediately closed them. The light was too much for her and she was still recovering from Galaxia's attack. Slowly, she opened them again. She could just make out a silhouette of a women with long air and a staff in her left hand.

"My dearest Moon child... please listen to me" She said.

"Where... where are we?" Serena whispered "And who... who are you?"

We are at the beginning of everything. At the place where I first fought Galaxia after her corruption" The women told her "As for my name, for now you can call me Cora"

"Cora?" Serena repeated before realising something. "Wait a minute, Galaxia was once pure?"

"Yes, she was. Before Chaos took over her body she was once pure of heart, like you. Once she had friends, her own Sailor Senshi but they were killed by the false ones: The Sailor Animamates" Cora explained. " After the corruption the false ones killed Galaxia's friends so they could be Senshi. Their powers were given to them by Galaxia"

"Who were they?" Serena asked.

"They were: Sailor Chuu - she was killed by Sailor Iron mouse. Sailor mermaid - She was killed by Sailor Aluminum Siren. Sailor Mau - She was killed by Sailor Tin Nyanko. And finally Sailor Coronis - she was killed by Sailor Lead Crow" Cora told her " There was one more, Sailor Cocoon, but i do not know what happened to her killer"

"How could you let all this happen?" Serena questioned.

"It was all my fault. I wasn't there when she was overtaken by Chaos and I couldn't save her when we fought" Cora admitted before adding "There is something I need to tell you"

"And that is"?" Serena questioned

'There is a way for you to regain your powers. I will send you to the beginning of the Silver millennium, on the day your Mother becomes Queen." Cora revealed "You must find a young lady called Iris, she will help you restore your powers"

With a swift movement of her staff, Cora teleported Serena away, With her tasked done she went to find the others. There was something else she had to do.


	2. Moon sisters

Wings of Serenity rewrite  
Chapter 2: Moon sisters

She was having that dream again. It was when she was just Sailor Glacier, when she was fighting Queen Amalthea,the women who made here life hell at the radiance orphanage, with her fellow Sailor Senshi. Amalthea had come close to killing her but she was saved by her friends with an elemental attack - one that combined the forces of air, light, fire, and earth. Then she finished the Queen of with a 'Glacier Ice Purification'. Then she succumb to her injuries and passed out. The last thing she heard was somebody calling her name.

"Iris... Iris, wake up"

Iris woken up quickly. She looked to her left and saw a young women, who was only a year younger then her, with lavender hair and purple eyes. If anything she looked like a younger version of their Mother: Queen Merrity but everybody called her Princess Serenity. Serenity was wearing a long white gown with a purple overcoat and gold gemstones under a white bow which had a gold crescent moon. She had white ruffled shoulder pads as well. Around her neck was a necklace made up of amethysts and pearls and at the bottom of it was a oval pendent. (This rested just above her bow)

"Serenity, its too early to get up" Iris complained.

"I'm sorry, sister, but I wanted to head down to the lake before the ceremony" Serenity apologized "The ceremony is later today so I wanted to relax before all the drama starts"

"Is that today?" Iris questioned whilst frowning.

"Iris, don't tell me you forgot my coronation is today" Serenity sighed.

"Uh, maybe" Iris admitted.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you Icesisity?" Serenity sighed. "And your meant to be my older sister"

"Sorry Serenity" Iris apologized "I think i will join you, just let me get dressed"

Iris removed the covers and got out of bed, revealing a navy blue night gown. She went over to her wardrobe and a brought out a casual dress. The gown was simple but it did look formal, it was a gift from one of her friends. It was short dress in a persian blue, the cut of was just above her knees. The gown was sleeveless but it did have straps. Iris decided to wearing a wool coat over it but she didn't do all of the buttons and include white flat heals. Since she had short icy blue hair she couldn't put it up in the traditional Lunarian hair style (which consists off buns and pigtails, like Serenity's and her Mother's)

As she was dressing she heard Serenity talking to their kittens. The first was Felicia, an icy blue kitten with silver eyes and gold crescent on her forehead. The second was Luna, a black kitten with red eyes and a gold crescent on her forehead. There is a third one, Artemis (who was a white kitten with purple eyes and the same crescent as Luna and Felicia on his forehead) but he wasn't with them.

When Iris finished dressing she return to her sister and together with their kittens they left Iris's bedroom and made there way down to the lake. Since it was early morning none of the servants saw them leave the castle and their parents were probably sleeping in their chambers. As they were walking down to the lake the ladies took in the scenery. It was a beautiful, the skies were cloudless and the breeze was gentle. Since it was spring time the trees had green and pink leaf's on them. When they arrived at the lake they noticed that the waters were peaceful and calm. Serenity had decided to pick flowers for their Mother whilst Iris decided to sit down by the lake, Felicia and Luna decided to join her.

"I still can't believe today is the big day" Iris said.

"I believe your Mother has spent the last few days doing rehearsals with Serenity and the other Planetary Princesses" Felicia told her.

:"Mother or Madam Anastasia?" Iris questioned.

"She was there was well. She is advisor to the Queen, as she will be to your sister" Luna said.

"Great. Another reason to hate her" Iris moaned.

"She doesn't hate you, Iris. You don't pay enough attention during our princess lessons" Serenity exclaimed.

Madam Anastasia was the Princesses teacher and advisor to the Queen Merrity, who had a strong hatred towards Princess Icesisity and vise versa. She had long red hair and dark purple eyes. She also had a brother, Lord Topaz. who had the same hair and eye colour as his sister, who was the captain of the Moon guard. Iris was certain that Anastasia favoured her sister whilst she hated her. Iris hated Princess training, she preferred to train and practice her magic skills along side the other Planetary Princess and her friends.

Iris sighed as she went to stroke Felicia, making the kitten purr in delight. She couldn't wait to see her friends later and perhaps sneak in a bit of practice. She was about to help Serenity with the flowers when Luna interrupted her.

"Iris, there's a body in the water!" Luna shrieked.

Iris looked over towards the sot where Luna was pointing. True to the black kittens words there was a body floating in the water. With no time to get help Iris dived into the water and quickly swimed over to it. During all of this panic Serenity had made successful work of collecting the flowers for her Mother, gathering a selection of pink, white and purple roses. Once she heard Luna yelling she stopped what she was doing and ran to the spot where the kittens were. It was unladylike but none of that matters right now. Luna quickly filled her in, telling Serenity what was going on. After a few minutes of anxious waiting Iris had returned to them. She carefully lifted the body to shore before climbing out herself hair and gown soaked in the process. Iris knelt down and check over the body. The person in question was a young women with blonde hair who looked to be the same age as Serenity. Though, what scarred the Princess the most was that she had the same hairstyle as Serenity.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" Serenity questioned.

"She will be okay but jugging by the bruises and the wounds we better take her to the infirmary" Iris told her.

"What is going on here?" A voice demanded.

Iris groaned upon hearing the voice. Madam Anastasia and her brother were standing in front of them. As always the red haired women was wearing a long, flowy purple dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist, black heels, white shoulder length gloves and a red cape placed neatly over her shoulders which went down to her dress. Lord Topaz was wearing a white suit with golden overcoat, a white cape which was bigger then his sisters and black boots. Over his waist was a sword belt with said weapon inside. Anastasia took one look at Icesisity and frowned with anger as she saw the Princess's condition.

"Princess Icesisity you were told yesterday to stay in your room and wait for your servant so that she could make you presentable for the coronation. And yet I find you out here behaving like an animal" Madam Anastasia scolded "And with Princess Serenity no less."

"But..."

"No buts! How many times do I have to tell you child. You are the Princess of the Moon, not a street urchin who likes to play in the water" The red headed women yelled.

This hurt Iris. As a Sailor Senshi she often put her life above others. Clearly, Madam Anastasia had no respect for that. Luckily for her, Serenity decided to intervene on her behalf.

"I'm afraid you have got it wrong, Madam. Luna saw a body in the lake and Icesisity was closest to the lake so she went in after it:" Serenity explained.

"If what you say is true..." Madam Anastasia glanced towards her brother and told him to check it over.

Lord Topaz walked over to the body and checked it over, taking in the bruises, the wounds and the hair.

"There is a possibility that she is alive, but she must be taken to the infirmary at once" Lord Topaz reported.

"Very well. Take her at once. Icesisity return to your chambers at once, do something about your hair and wet clothing" Madam Anastasia said "Princess Serenity, please follow me. Your Mother is waiting for you"

Giving her Sister a quick good bye, Iris, followed by the kittens, headed towards her chambers Of course Madam Anastasia would listen to Serenity. She liked her sister more then her. Her theory was correct. But she couldn't help but wonder why. Why would that horrible women be acting like that? Her sister was going to be Queen, of course, but none of it make sense. Serenity, like herself, could transform into Senshi but she doubt that was what Madam Anastasia wanted.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Princess. Madam Anastasia is just doing her duty as would anybody else would do in her position" Felicia told her.

"Maybe. But I'm still not convinced" Iris said.

She opened the door to her room and found somebody waiting for her, smiling instantly once she saw who it was. The person in question was a young women with shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a purple blouse and skirt wit a black belt over her waist and black boots. This was Krissia, one of Iris's friends and fellow Senshi.

"Where were you? You weren't here when I came in?" Krissia questioned.

"Serenity wanted to go down to lake so I went with her. Then something happened and, of course, Madam Anastasia came along and it was a complete mess" Iris explained

"So the usual then" Krissia said "What happened at the lake"

"Luna saw a body in the lake, I went in after it. It was a young lady, about the same age as Serenity with blonde hair" Iris told her, leaving out the hairstyle. "Luckily, she's going to be okay. She's in the infirmary"

"Today of all days..." Krissia muttered.

"I had completely forgotten that today was Serenity's coronation" Iris said.

"I'm not surprised. Celosia and Chika for as well" Krissia remarked "There again being Sailor Senshi does make you forget things..."

"Well, never mind that for now. How about I help you with your hair?" Krissia said. "Makes one less job for Rosalie"

"All right then" Iris gave in, following her friend to her dressing table.

* * *

In the infirmary room Serena was already awake. Sitting up she found herself in a strange room with light blue walls with gold and silver pattens on it. She noticed a few beds, all made up with white covers over them, wash baths and a few screens beside them. She guessed that she was in a hospital. At first she confused then panic hit her. Serena had no idea how she got there or where she was for that matter. She wondered if Cora brought her here. After all the women wanted her to find somebody called Iris so if Cora brought her here then this must be the best place to look for her.

Then the door opened and a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes entered. He was wearing a formal white shirt, a dark blue jacket with matching trousers and black shoes. In his left hand was a gold sceptre. The man took one look at Serena. He was confused for a moment before wearing a relieved look and a matching smile.

"Ah, good. Your awake. Yo had us worried for a while" He said,

"Um, thanks, um..."

"King Hermes, King of the Moon and the Bronze Millennium" The man, Hermes, introduced himself.

"Oh, um forgive your majesty. I didn't know who you were" Serena blushed bright red in embarrassment before bowing her head.

"No need to worry. All is forgive" Hermes assured her, taking a seat next to her before frowning "Though, I have to ask, why were you unconscious in Lake Serenity?"

"Lake Serenity?" Serena repeated.

"Don't you remember?"Hermes questioned.

"To be honest, your majesty, no" Serena replied.

" My daughters and their kittens saw you in the water. My eldest went in after you" The king explained " But if you don't remember then that fine. I won't push you, miss..."

"Serena. And its fine" Serena said " If you don't mind, I would like to thank your daughters for saving me"

Hermes nodded "Of course. But I'm afraid my eldest is only available at the moment. If you would like to follow me"

Removing the covers Serena got out of bed,taking notice of a white gown on her body. When she asked Hermes he told her that her clothes were drying and that nurse had put on the gown and left some flat shoes for her. Serena thanked him whilst putting on the shoes. After that she followed him out of the room and he lead the way to his eldest daughters room. Along the way Serena took in the palace decor. The palace reminded her of the home she during the Silver Millennium (Perhaps its still the same home) She noticed several servants running around the place, placing tapestries on the walls, roses in vases, making the palace look tidy and presentable.

"As you can see we have quite a busy day ahead of us. Preparations don't normally happen like this but my wife insisted on it" Hermes told her.

"Why? What's going on today?" Serena asked.

"You don't remember that either?" The King questioned. Serena shook her head in response. "You are a strange one. Anyway, today is My youngest daughters, Princess Serenity, coronation. Merrity and I believe the time has come for a new era to begin and the Silver Crystal has chosen Serenity to become the next Queen"

(Princess Serenity... My Mother) So that was it. She was going to see her Mother again. Well, the younger version of her - if she could get into the coronation. That also meant Hermes and Merrity were her Grandparents. She tried to remember them from before but nothing was coming to her. Perhaps her Mother never told her about her family.

"Forgive me if I'm intruding,your majesty, but what about your eldest daughter? Should she become Queen first?" Serena asked.

She watched Hermes hesitate before speaking "Your not intruding. Technically, Icesisity, my eldest daughter, should be crowned Queen first. But something happened to her years ago and she only returned to us two years ago. So these are no longer normal circumstances"

She knew there was something the King was hiding form her but she decided not to press him about it. Perhaps she would get her answers from Icesisity. She repeated the words in her mind and still found it strange. There again she didn't remember much from the Silver millennium. Soon she found herself outside a door.

"This is my eldest daughter. She might be getting ready for the coronation so you may have to wait for her" Hermes told her. "If you would like to go to the coronation I'm sure my daughter will escort you"

She thanked the King before heading inside. She was one step closer to seeing her Mother. Not that is mattered right now. Instead she took in Princess Icesisity's room, noticing how blue it was. It was decorated well, the furnishings were probably made out of oak. The essentials were all there. A wardrobe, dressing table, a folding screen with white wolf on it, a bookcase with a collection of books on it, a glass table and chair. Next to the bookcase she noticed an open area with a transparent curtains over it. She was about to talk over to it when somebody stopped her.

"Not another step!"

Serena flinched upon hearing the voice. She looked around the room but she didn't see anybody until her eyes hit the ground. In front of her was a icy blue kitten with silver eyes and a gold crescent Moon on her forehead.

"You have entered the room of Princess Icesisity without her permission. State your name at once" The kitten told her.

"Oh, um, sorry little one" Serena apologized " My name is Serena, King Hermes brought me to see the Princess"

"And why is that?" The kitten questioned.

"I was the one she saved at the lake" Serena replied.

"Felicia, what is going on?"

At that moment a young women entered the room. She was about two years older then her with Icy blue hair and the same blue eyes as Serena. She was wearing a navy blue gown with two sets of pearls under her breasts and a blue and silver overcoat. Just above that was a silver bow with a blue crescent on it. Next to her straps was a blue winged shoulder pads that looked like icicles, and on her wrists were silver bracelets. Around her neck was a blue and silver necklace with a oval pendant on it. But what frightened Serena the most was the women hairstyle, which had the same shape as her minus the buns and pigtails, and a blue crescent on her forehead. The women took one look at the blonde girl, knowing she was the same person she saved at the lake, and said

"Who are you?"


	3. Queen Serenity

Wings of Serenity: The rewrite  
Chapter 3: Queen Serenity

"Who are you?"

Serena couldn't answer her. The shock of seeing Princess Icesisity for the first time still in her mind. She looked just like her Mother - save for the hair and eye colour and the colour of her crescent moon on her forehead. Serena tried to remember her from before, like she did with the King and Queen, but nothing was came to her. It was frustrating. Why didn't Queen Serenity tell her about them? Thinking back about it, she knew the Queen had limited amount of time with her during both of there meetings but to completely forget about her family? There again Serena didn't have all of her memories from that time...

"Hey, meatball head, the Princess asked you a question." Felicia said.

Serena snapped out of her thoughts, feeling her heart freeze over when she heard Felicia call her a meatball head, before swiftly replying "Oh, um, forgive me your highness. My name is Serena. Your Father brought me here so I could thank you for saving my life"

Iris nodded "Well, Serena, you needn't address me as your highness you can me Icesisity"

Seeing Serena's reaction, Iris added "I'm not one for royal protocol"

"I understand. Thank you, Icesisity" Serena replied.

"Though, I do have some questions" Iris told her.

"Okay, ask me anything" Serena said.

"Why were you in the lake? And why do you have the same hairstyle as my Mother and my Sister?" Iris questioned her.

Serena blinked. She hadn't expected the Princess to be so blunt with her questions. Should she tell her everything? Or should she lie to her? She could tell her the truth but would Icesisity believe her? Or would she kick her out of the room and call the guards? She knew she had to be careful or her chances of seeing her Mother could be ruined. She decided to not lie to her and risk the consequences.

"I have to be honest with you. Serena is short for my real name. My name is Serenity, and I have this hairstyle because your sister is my Mother in the future." Serena explained "I was brought here by somebody called Cora, who told me to find somebody called Iris and that she will help me restore my powers. Cora must have dropped me into the lake by accident"

(She's looking for me? Serenity's daughter?) It was hard to process but somehow she knew this girl, her own niece, wasn't lying. She looked like Serenity and she could transform as well. It was like that time when she met Zahar. She told her that she looked a lot like Queen Merrity, save for the different hairstyle. Iris could see her sister in the blonde hair girl but for just for a second she saw somebody else. A young women with the same hairstyle as Serena but with a white gown and a translucent bow with golden gemstones, winged shoulder pads and a golden crescent on her forehead. Iris couldn't help but wonder if she was Princess Serenity, the young lady who had been named after her sister.

"All right. I believe you" Iris said

"You do?" Serena and Felicia questioned her.

Iris nodded "Yes. Although the circumstances are strange, you were sent to find me for a reason"

"Wait! Your Iris!" Serena exclaimed "But... I thought..."

"Princess Icesisty is my royal name, like yours is Serenity. I was given that name when it snowing during my birth. My friends and my sister call my Iris when we're together" Iris explained "As for restoring your powers... I'm not sure If I can help you"

"Please, Iris, there must be something you can do" Serena pleaded.

"There is but... Well, I only read about it once. There were these two Senshi, Sailor Crystal and Sailor Jade. Jade gave herself up so that more star seeds and Senshi could be born during the end of magic" Iris told her "If we were to find Sailor Crystal I'm certain she will be able to help you"

"Okay. Where is she?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. She vanished after Sailor Jade gave herself up" Iris replied "But i think I know somebody who will know her location. We just need to wait until after the coronation"

"That's fair" Serena agreed "But... I don't have anything to wear"

"You can borrow something of mine, if you like" Iris offered.

"Sure"

She followed Iris to her wardrobe and Iris brought out a beautiful dress. As Serena was looking at it the blue haired girl told her that it was a gift from the Princess of Mercury. The gown was icy blue but it opened at the bottom with two layers under it - the first was silver and the second was translucent white. Next to the straps were white ribbons and where the dress dipped down there was a white bow with a rose on it. There was a longer bow at the back of the dress. After changing behind the folding screen Serena found a pair of white flat shoes waiting for her. She quickly slipped them on and joined Iris at the vanity where she noticed the blue bracelets and the necklace. Iris told her that she could have them as she she was putting white eye shadow and bit of lipstick on her. She even managed to loosen her pigtails and have hair flowing down behind her.

"There. You could pass for a countess now" Iris said whilst Serena was looking in the mirror. The blonde loved her new look and couldn't help but hug her aunty "Thanks. Now then, shall we go?"

Serena agreed and followed Iris out of the room, Felicia followed behind them. The coronation was happening in the grand ball which had gold walls with tapestries and other decorations on them. The floor was made up of gold and silver tiles and the celling had a mural of the Solar System. Across the entire room was red carpet and on both sides of it were silver chairs. Many representatives from across the galaxy were waiting for coronation to being, all of them dressed in gorgeous and elegant gowns and suits. All around them were tables with silk table cloths over them and different types of food on top of the cloths (That was for after coronation) At the other end of the room was the grand throne and that was where Queen Merrity and King Hermes were waiting. When Iris and Serena entered the room the bluenette took her over to where her friends were waiting.

There were five of them in total. The first had brown hair with was neatly in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue gown with two sets of pearls on it, eight buttons going down and a winged brooch with a blue star on it. she also had winged shoulder pads, a chocker with a blue ribbon behind it and long white gloves with silver bracelets. Her name was Sarah and she was Iris's first friend.

The second had long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a orange gown with roses on it, at the top of the gown was a yellow bow with a red star on it. She also had a ruby necklace, orange bracelets and a long red bow behind her gown Her name was Celosia.

The third reminded Serena of Seyia, her heart ached once she thought of that name (she wondered where Seyia, Yatan and Taiki were right now) She had short black hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow gown with a white bodice and on top of he bodice was a silver bow with a gold star on it. She also had a pearled necklace with white ribbon behind it and a gold shawl over her arms. Her name was Krissia.

The fourth looked identical to Celosia, only she her red hair was in a bob and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a red gown with a brown bodice, white gloves with gold bracelets. Around her neck was red ribbon and she had brown shoulder pads and a cape. Her name was Edelia and she was Celosia's twin sister.

The fifth and final person reminded Serena of Darian (once again her heart ached once she thought of his name). She had long black hair and blue eyes. On her head was a gold crown with an emerald heart and pearls on it. She had a forest green gown with roses on the straps and all over the gown was a floral pattern. She also had a pale green cape and shoulder pads as well as short white gloves with roses on them. Her name was Princess Zahar, younger sister to Princess Amaryllis of Earth.

It was Sarah who noticed them first.

"There you are. We were starting to think you weren't going to show up" She said.

"Sorry about that. There were a few complications" Iris replied.

"Let me guess. Was it Madam Anastasia again?" Edelia asked. Upon seeing Iris looked the red headed added with "Krissia told us already. And this must be the person you saved"

"Yes, she is. Everybody this is Serena. Serena, these are my friends. Sarah, Celosia, Krissia Edelia and Zahar" Iris said.

"Nice to meet you all" Serena said

"Likewise" The girls replied. Then, Zahar added with " So, where do you come from, Serena. I haven't seen you before"

"Judging by the hair colour, I think she's from Venus" Krissia said.

"Actually, she's not from Venus. She's not from our time" Iris revealed "Her actually name is Serenity, with Serena being a short form of it, and she's my sister's daughter"

"Wait, What!" The girls exclaimed.

"Please, let me explain. I came from the future during a battle with my toughest enemy yet when my powers were taken from me. A women by the name of Cora managed to save me in time and brought me here" Serena explained "She told me to find Iris so that she could help me restore my powers"

"There is a way to help her but we need to find Sailor Crystal" Iris told them. Turning to Sarah she asked "If anybody knew where she is it would be you"

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "She's at the Glacius palace. She sealed herself there after Sailor Jade's sacrifice, waiting for the rightful Queen to return so that she can give her a new duty"

(The Glacius palace? Why would she be at my-) Iris thought

She was brought out of her thoughts by Serena who said 'Great, then lets go there after the coronation"

"It's not that simple, Serena. " Sarah replied " The Glacius palace is on the Permafrost Moon and we are nowhere near it"

"But we can teleport there" Celosia told them.

"Are you forgetting that we are Senshi, Sarah?" Edelia added

"Of course she's not. However, we don't even know what on there or where Sailor Crystal is in that castle" Krissia remarked "Besides Serena can't transform, remember?"

"You are right, krissia. But there is a way around that" Zahar said.

"There is?" Serena questioned.

"Yes. But that will have to wait. The coronation is staring"Zahar replied

The girls took their seats as did the rest of the attendees. Queen Merrity had started crowed, telling the people that she and her husband were stepping down from the throne for another to claim, but Serena wasn't listening. Instead she took in her Grandmother's appearance. There were some similarities between her and her Mother: the hairstyle, of course, but she had lavender hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a white gown with sapphire gemstones on the bodice, a silver cape, long white gloves with silver bracelets on them and a sapphire necklace. There was another person standing next to her. She had silver hair but it was short pigtails and light green eyes. She was wearing a short white dress with gold straps and a light blue bow where the straps crossed, light blue trousers and gold boots. She had white gloves as well but she had gold bracelets instead of silver and a a gold cape. Iris told her that the silver haired women was her aunt, Lady Acantha.

"But before we welcome our Princess into the room, the planetary Princesses from our neighbouring Kingdoms will enter the room" Queen Merrity addressed before letting her sister take over.

"Please welcome to the room Princess Amphitrite of Mercury and Princess Nuraya of Mars"

The doors opened, and in walked a young lady, Princess Amphitrite, had blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing a teal gown with a blue overcoat and aquamarine gemstones. She had blue ribbons where her straps were, which had four gold diamonds with sapphire indents, and a teal bow flowing behind her gown. She was also wearing long white gloves with teal bracelets on them and a seashell necklace. Behind her was Princess Nuraya but her skin was lightly tanned and she had black hair and light purple eyes. The gown she was wearing was all to familiar for Serena, it reminded her of what Raye (another heart ache) wore in the past only that gown was pink and red where Princess Nuraya's gown was completely red. At the top of her dress was a purple bow with amethysts under it and gold button in the middle of the bow. Behind her dress was red bow and she also had short red sleeves with gold bracelets on them and a gold necklace.

"Next please welcome Princess Hera of Jupiter and princess Aphrodite of Venus"

After that two more ladies entered the room. The first, Princess Hera, had short brown hair, which had a bun on top of it, and green eyes and in her hair was a golden amazon like head crown. The gown she was wearing was similar to what Serena had borrowed only it was dark green and the layers underneath it were green and peppermint. At the top of her dress was a gold bow with a rose on it, underneath the bow were gold gemstones, and on her straps were gold bows. She also had winged shoulder pads, a green laurel wreath necklace, white gloves with a rose bracelet at the top of the gloves. The second women, Princess Aphrodite, had long red hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink gown with a orange overcoat but at the top had two different layers on it. The larger one was pink whilst the smaller one was yellow. Behind her shoulders were yellow feathers (all of them put together so it looked like she had wings) and they were connected to coral ribbons. Around her neck was pendent necklace made up of rubies and citrines. She also had long white gloves and gold bracelets.

(That must be who Mina get her beauty from) Serena thought.

"Now we will welcome the Princess from the outer reaches of the universe" Acantha said "Firstly, please welcome Princess Azure of Uranus and Princess Umi of Neptune"

Like before another duo of women walked into the room, except that they were older then the previous Princesses. The first, Princess Azure, had periwinkle hair with a bun on top of it and a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and trousers and navy blue boots. Over the blouse and trousers was a ruffled overcoat that was gold but faded into dark blue. She also had a pendent necklace which was made up of gold sapphires and lapis lazuli's, gold bracelets and winged shoulder pads. Just below her blouse was white feathers and ribbons.

"That's Sarah little sister" Celosia told Serena.

Behind her was Princess Umi. She had navy blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a teal gown with sea green mermaid scales with aquamarine just under the scales and silk over her dress. She also had mermaid scaled gloves with teal bracelets over them and a seashell necklace. Serena couldn't help but wonder if Michelle got her beauty from her.

"And finally, please welcome to the room Princess Mercia of Pluto and Princess Destiny of Saturn"

The doors opened again and a young women and a young lady entered the room. The young women,Princess Mercia, had dark skin, dark green hair with short pigtails and dark purple eyes. She was wearing a gray dress with black silk over it and onyx gemstones. She also had gray gloves, black bracelets and a pendent necklace made up of onyx's As she was the oldest out of all the Princesses she had red earrings. The young lady, Princess Destiny, had long light brown hair, which had four odangos and purple highlights, and aqua blue eyes. She was wearing a purple gown with a maroon overcaot, white gloves with purple bracelets, a purple choker with a ribbon behind it and a necklace that was made up of amethysts and garnets.

Each of the Princesses stood beside the throne. Amphitrite, Nuraya, Hera and Aphrodite alll stood on the left whilst Azura, Umi, Mercia and Destiny stood on the right (Aphrodite and Azure were closes to the throne).Acantha and Merrity in front of them - Merrity already had her crown in her hands. The planetary symbols all shined on their foreheads. Serena could tell that they were the past Mothers of her friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen you were all invited here for a reason. As i told you before my husband and I are stepping down and our daughter will take the throne. She will bring in a new era and the planetary Princesses will be by her side" Queen Merrity revealed "Before you ask, no, it is not Princess Icesisity - she has her own duty that she will fulfill one day. Instead my youngest, Princess Serenity, will take the throne"

Then Acantha took over "Please welcome to the room her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and my daughter, Princess Serendipity"

The doors opened again and in walked possibly the two most graceful and beautiful young ladies in the universe - or at least to Serena. She saw her Mother, younger and angelic -perhaps the living image of a Goddess- with lavender hair in the traditonal lunarian hairstyle and purple eyes. She was wearing a lavender gown with white overcoat and gold gemstones. She had gold shoulder pads and a cape with short white gloves. Behind her was Princess Serendipity. She had long white hair but she had heart shaped odongos and light green eyes. Her dress was similar to Princess Nuraya but it was coloured in blue and white and she had pearls on her gown. Behind her neck was blue bow and around her neck was a necklace, but it had a tear shaped pendent, made up of sapphires and pearls and blue bracelets.

Princess Serenity walked towards the throne and graceful took her seat, hands place neatly over her lap, whilst Serendipity went towards her Mother.

Turning towards her daughter Merrity said "Today, My daughter, you will take a new step in life. From this day forward you will be known as Queen Serenity, named after the Goddess Selene. The planetary Princess will join you on your new journey, they will fight to keep you safe" Turning to Aphrodite, she added "Princess Aphrodite - Millennium Venus - you will lead the Inner Senshi and, if needed, you will be Serenity's double" Then she turned to Princess Azure "Princess Azure - Millennium Uranus - you will lead the Outer Senshi but you four will protect Serenity at the outer reaches of the galaxy if needed"

Merrity placed her crown on her daughter's head and a silver jewel appeared before her. Serena recognised it immediately. During all of this the crowd erupted into cheers for their new Queen, saying "All hail Queen Serenity" A few minutes later Queen Serenity was allowed to talk to the Princesses whilst Merrity and Hermes went to talk to members of the crowd, the party was already in full swing. Serendipity had joined Iris, Serena and her friend. Within a few second somebody appeared behind her and placed their hands around her hips. She had brown hair in a ponytail with a bun on behind her hair and purple eyes . She was wearing a gold dress with purple ruffles, a white bow with a purple star on it, shoulder pads and a white cape.

"Hello, darling" She whispered.

"Chika! Don't scare me like that"!" Serendipity said whilst laughing.

Turning to Iris, Serena asked her "Who is that? And are they together"

"That's Chika, Serendipity's girlfriend and Sailor Infinity" Iris told her.

Upon hearing her name, Chika said "Hello,Iris. Who's your friend?"

"This is Serena. She's Serenity's daughter from the future. She was brought here by a women named Cora who told her that we, or rather I, can help her restore her powers" Iris explained.

This was quite surprising for Serendipity and Chika but they understanding of her predicament. Iris asked her friends to follow her into the gardens so that they could talk more privately. Within a few short minutes the girls were standing in the palace gardens. As Serena remembered they were beautiful with plentiful selection of various flowers - Roses, Asters, Azalea, bluebells, buttercups, carnations and chrysanthemums to name a few. All of them had been gifts from the other kingdoms and the large fountain had been a gift from Neptune. But now wasn't the time to take in the natural beauty. She explained herself to Iris's friends once more.

It was Chika who spoke first. "So, what can we do to help her?"

"The person we need to find is Sailor Crystal. She was there when Sailor Jade gave up her powers so that new Senshi could be born" Iris explained.

"Problem is that she is in the walls of the Glacius palace and we don't know what will be waiting for us there" Sarah added "Plus, as she is now, Serena can't transform"

"But she is Serenity's daughter, and a child of the Moon. She doesn't need to go through the same transformation process we do" Serendipity pointed out.

"What do you mean? I've always used a brooch to transform" Serena said

"You have the Silver Crystal, right?" The white haired princess asked.

"Yes, but it was damaged during my battle with Galaxia" Serena pointed out.

Putting two and two together, Zahar realised something " But you are still here. If your crystal is broken then you should be dead. That means you can still use your crystal, if even its weaker then what it should be"

:"It maybe broken, but as Moon Child, you can still use it" Krissa added.

"I think you should look inside yourself. You might be able to use it" Sarah suggested.

(Look inside myself, huh) Serena though.

Serena closed her eyes and tried to image the Silver Crystal . The image in her mind was clear, she could see it but looked drained and dimmer. She tried to reach out to it but something or rather somebody appeared in front of her. She had pale blonde hair and light blue eyes with white eye shadow and pale pink lips. She was wearing a pure white gown but there were many gemstones over it.

"You'll be needing this" She told her.

She handed her an all too familiar object. It was the Purity Chalice but it had changed since she saw it last. It used to be red and gold with the gemstones of the other Senshi on it. Now it was light blue and gold and the wings were extended. The gemstones were still there but now there was three new ones - lavender,icy blue and pink. Already knowing what to do Serena said,

"Crisis power!"


	4. Glacius Palace

Wings of Serenity: The rewrite  
Chapter 4: Glacius Palace

She felt the effects of her transformation pulsing through her. Gone was the countess that Iris had made, and in its place was a sailor soldier. Serena, or rather Sailor Moon, was wearing a white leotard and a skirt with two different borders on it - the first was yellow and the second was blue. She had a blue collar with two yellow stripes on each side, a red bow with a heart shaped brooch on it, transparent winged-like shoulder pads, a yellow choker with a red heart on it, short white gloves with red pads and red boots which pointed upwards with crescent moon on them. Between the leotard and the skirt were two different belts - the smaller one was yellow and the larger on was white. Behind her was a long, white and billowy bow. Her hair had returned to normal but now there was a red circular headpieces on each odango and two winged-like barrettes in her hair. Her earrings were simple crescent moons.

When she opened her eyes she saw the others looking at her with a shocked expression. For a moment she felt her checks burn in embarrassment, after all she did transform in front of a group of people she hadn't seen before. It was more comfortable around others, her friends, but that was because she wasn't actually naked. She wasn't naked just now but it still didn't feel right changing her form in front of them. Oh well, what could she do now? She trusted them but they would have to work even more harder for her to feel comfortable whilst she changing.

She felt somebody put their hand on her left shoulder, making her flinch slightly. Turning her head slightly to the left she saw her aunty standing next to her. This made her feel relaxed.

Smiling, Iris said "You did good, Serena. I must say you do look like Serenity in that form"

"Iris, can Mother transform as well?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, although her form is almost as similar as yours. So is mine" Iris replied. Turning to her friends the ice princess added with "Sarah, Celosia, Krissia transform now"

Iris brought out her transformation brooch. It was similar to the one Sailor Moon had except it was silver and blue instead of gold and pink. She yelled "Glacius power, make-up"!" and her body was surrounded by a snow storm. Iris felt snow flakes whipping around her body, arms, legs and face fuku appeared. Her form, Sailor Glacier Moon, was almost identical to Sailor Moon's only it was silver, blue and white and there wasn't any headpieces in her hair (She didn't have any buns anyway) The crescent moon on her tiara was blue instead of yellow.

Sarah brought out her transformation item - a winged wand with a gale on it. The base and the orb was blue, the wings were pale blue and there were elements of gold on it. Sarah yelled "Tempest power, make-up!" and she felt the wind surrounding her body like a tornado. Her fuku appeared on her body as she turned around and posed. She was wearing a white leotard and gloves, a blue collar and skirt (the skirt was mainly blue but it had a shiny white across the middle) Her boots, bow, winged shoulder pads and belt were periwinkle and the tiara on her forehead was gold with a blue gemstone on it. She also had a long cape. In her right hand was a long gold staff with a crystal ball connected to the staff and a blue gale like shape.

Celosia followed after that. Her transformation wand was the same as Sarah's but the base and the orb was orange and the wings were red. Also she had a volcano symbol on her wand instead of a gale. Celosia yelled "Vol power, make-up!" and she felt fire burning over her body (Not literally, of course) The flames crackled over her body as her fuku appeared. She was wearing a orange leotard, a pink bow with a red star on it, pink healed shoes, belt and back bow, red winged shoulder pads and white arm length glove with orange pads. The tiara on her forehead was silver and its had a red gemstone on it.

Krissia was the last to transform, however, her transformation item was different. It was a silver star with a gold outline, a the bottom of the star was diamond shaped point that was yellow and silver wings. Krissia yelled "Myth star power, make-up!" and she felt stars zipping across her body as she was spinning, which made her sailor fuku appear. With her transformation done she flashed a quick grin before jumping backwards and landing on her feat. Her fuku in question was a lot different then the others. It was a gold two-piece out (a bikini-like ttop with a winged star brooch in the middle and hot pants), two beaded belts crossed over her waist and ribbons behind her hot pants. She also had a silver sailor collar, long gloves that went up to her elbows and boots. Across her forehead was a gold tiara with a five pointed star in the centre. Upon seeing Krissia's senshi form Serena couldn't help but wonder if there was a connection to the current Starlights of her time (Well, mostly Seyia)

"You guys look great, but I need to know something. What are your Senshi names?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Sailor Glacier Moon - mistress of ice and snow" Sailor Glacier Moon said.

"I'm Sailor Tempest - summoner of winds and storms" Sailor Tempest said.

"I'm Sailor Vol - harbinger of fire and sandstorms" Sailor Vol said.

"And I'm Sailor Star Myth - creator of light and dreams" Sailor Star Myth said.

"Now with the introductions out of the way, everybody form a circle and hold the hand of the person standing next to you" Sailor Glacier Moon commanded.

"Wait a second. What about Edelia, Zahar, Serendipity and Chika? Are they not coming with us?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Its better for us to remain here. If we all go then somebody will notice us missing. We'll be able to create an illusion of the others in case your mission takes longer then expected" Chika explained.

Well, she couldn't argue with that logic. Sailor Moon went over to the now formed circle and stood in-between her Aunt and Sailor Star Myth. She took both of their available hands and felt an all to familiar power pulsing through her. She heard Sailor Glacier Moon say "Sailor Teleport, to the Glacius Palace" and within a few seconds they vanished in a ray of bright white light. However, what they didn't reliese was that somebody was watching them.

* * *

 _She had been watching the bluenette and the blonde whilst the coronation was taking place. Of course, she would go to her friends - her fellow Sailor Senshi. It was no secret to Madame Anastasia that Princess Icesisity and her friends were Sailor Senshi. She hadn't seen the elemental powers herself but after the Great Queen told her of what happened to Queen Amalthea and of the crystal that Princess Icesisity possessed she knew what they were. And if the Crystal was like the fabled Silver Crystal that the soon to be Queen would receive then she knew she had to get both of them. For the Great Queen. As for the blonde... well, she hadn't seen her before but there was no doubt in her mind that she was trouble. Her feature matched those that belong to Queen Merrity and the soon to be Queen Serenity. She was certain that she wasn't related to either one of them (they only had one sister each) so why did she looked like them?_

 _After the coronation she noticed the Princess, her friends and the blonde huddling together in a secluded corner, a few seconds later they were joined by Princess Serendipity and Chika. They started talking until they started to follow Princess Icesisity out of the room. The red head frowned. She couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. She excused herself from the nobility and followed them. It turns out that they were heading towards the gardens. Madame Anastasia went behind a near by column whilst she was listening to them. That's when she found out who the blonde really was. She is Queen Serenity's daughter. There was no doubt she had the powers of the Moon and probably has the Silver Crystal too. She also learned that they were planning on going to the Glacius Palace so that they can help the blonde girl restore her powers. Then she watched on a bright light flashed over blonde girl and a few seconds later she saw the girl wearing a complete Sailor fuku. Her hair was no longer let down but put up in the traditional Lunarian hairstyle. Now she could see the similarities between the girl and the Queen. There was another bright flash and Princess Icesisity and her friends were now in their Sailor fukus (The redhead didn't know what their names were) They formed a circle before taking of in flash of light. No doubt they were going to the Glacius Palace, but why? What were they planning?_

 _For now she decided to retreat before she was spotted. She needed to find her Brother and contact the Great Queen. This could end up getting interesting._

* * *

It took them a few moments to reach the Permafrost Moon. Once they arrived they were instantly met with the freezing cold. Despite that Sailor Moon took the scene before her in, noticing that it was completely covered in snow (possibly a few inches deep) and that the sky was a shade of dark blue or was it black? It was hard to tell with clouds covering the sky. The Moon soldier wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to keep warm - she knew it would be impossible but that wouldn't stop her.

"Is this it then? The Permafrost Moon?" She called out.

She saw her fellow Senshi doing the same thing she was doing - wrapping their arms around their bodies - except for Sailor Glacier Moon. The bluenette was just standing there, like she was used to this kind of weather, looking for something.

"Yes. This is the place" Sailor Glacier Moon answered. She added with "I'm surprised the barriers are still up" Though she muttered that part to herself.

"Well, we should get moving or we'll freeze to death" Sailor Star Myth suggested.

"Oh, I can help with that" Sailor Vol said.

Placing her left hand in front of them she said,

"Entouré de chaleur, entouré de flammes. Dessine en eux, dessine en moi."  
(Surrounded by heat, surrounded by flames. Draw into them, draw into me.)

and everybody felt warmth rushing through them.

"Well, I don't know about you but I feel more warmer then I did a few seconds ago" Sailor Tempest remarked.

"Me too. I never did like the cold" Sailor Moon replied. Turning to Sailor Vol she added "I didn't know you could speak another language"

Sailor Vol nodded "Before Iris and Sarah found me and my sister I study French and Wiccan Lore. My Sister is more into studying nature and how the Earth works whilst my brother was into stargazing and astronomy"

(Why does that remind me of Nephrite) Sailor Moon thought.

"Anyway, we should head towards the Glacius Palace. We don't know how long Vol's spell will last" Sailor Tempest said.

"All right. Follow me" Sailor Glacier Moon said.

With nothing else to do the others decided to follow the ice senshi. However, Sailor Moon couldn't help but wonder if her Aunt was hiding something from the group. Perhaps she had been here before? Sailor Tempest did say that they didn't know what would be waiting inside the walls of the Palace but did Sailor Glacier Moon know? She did know where to go so its very likely and she is used to the cold. She probably knows what would be waiting for them. Of course, this was just speculation.

It took them at least twenty minutes or so to reach the Palace - most of that time was spent falling over and heading head first in the snow (Well, that was mostly Sailor Moon. She had matured over the years but she still had her clumsy moments. The rest of the girls were falling over because of their boots). When the Palace came into view they couldn't help but marvel at the building. Well, it wasn't an actual building. The palace itself was made out of pure ice crystal. It reminded Sailor Moon of the future to be Crystal Tokyo and of the Palace she once saw except this grand structure was more bigger and looked like it reached the sky. There were a few windows scattered around - they were practically made into crystal - and at the bottom of the Crystal Palace was a large silvery-grey door with blue markings.

Sailor Glacier Moon placed her right hand on the door. She said something but the others didn't hear her. The door opened instantly, allowing the girls to walk inside. They found themselves in the entrance hallway - a long corridor with silvery-grey walls and floor and a long blue carpet in the middle of the room. As they were walking along they saw ice flowers in pots, suits of armour, tapestries with blue crescents stitched into them as well as paintings of various landscapes. When they opened the doors at the other end of the room they found themselves in the Grand Foyer. This was the only room in the whole palace that had gold walls with silver markings on it and a blueish-grey flooring with gold patterns on it. There were several chandeliers handing from the celling with a much bigger one in the middle of the room above the fountain. Behind the fountain was a set of silver curtains with star patterns on them and there was a second layer over them but it was transparent. On left and right side of the fountain there was a column that was attached to the ground to the celling and next to the columns was a staircase that went up to the second floor. There wasn't much on the second floor, save for a few roses in pots on mahogany wine tables and a large door.

"This would be the best spot to find Sailor Crystal's location" Sailor Tempest said.

"How are you going to do that?" Sailor Moon asked.

Pointing to the top part of her staff - the light blue gale - Sailor Tempest replied with "This part of my staff is a spiritual tracker. It will locate Sailor Crystal's spiritual energy and give me her location"

"You never told us that!" Sailor Vol grumbled.

"You never asked" Sailor Tempest remarked "And besides that is how I found Iris when she was... Well, taken"

Wide eyes were plastered on the girls faces and gasps were heard all around the room. They turned towards Sailor Glacier Moon, who had been standing by the fountain. The bluenette bit the left side of her lip and had a faraway look in her eyes. This wasn't planned, but some part of her knew that this would come up. Iris and Sarah never told the others about how Sarah actually found Iris.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Star Myth questioned.

"She was talking about how she found me" Sailor Glacier Moon revealed "I haven't been truthful about it"

"If I remember correctly you told us you were sent to Earth to aid Princess Amaryllis in defeating Amalthea, and that you needed to find us to help you with the mission" Sailor Vol recalled.

"That's was part of the reason" Sailor Glacier Moon said "The rest... well, let me tell you a story"

* * *

 _(Icesisity's story)_

 _About eighteen years ago my Mother gave birth to me. This happened a few months after my cousin was born. My Mother and Aunty were in the royal gardens when her waters broke. After a few hours of painful birthing I was brought into the world. Mother and Father didn't have a regal name for me, instead they called me Iris. I received my regal name, Princess Icesisity, from my aunt. She told them that it suited me because of my hair colour... and because it was snowing. They weren't sure why it was happening until one of the Moon Sages came into the room. They never told me his name, he was banished after Serenity was born. He told them that the snow storm wouldn't end unless they stopped my powers - my powers of ice and snow which I couldn't control back then. I was a baby after all. To stop them... they would have to kill me._

 _They couldn't do it, they wouldn't. What kind of parents would they have been if they did?_

 _It was a year later when my sister was born. Mother went through another painful birthing process, and like before Aunty Acantha was by her side. Father went to get me but I was already gone. The Moon Sage, unable to kill me, sent me to Earth where I would grow up in a place called Radiance Orphanage. Do you know what the word radiance means It means light. It was meant to be peaceful and protective. But this place was far from peaceful. Nothing was wrong with the place. The other children were friendly, most of the time, and so were the members of staff but there was this one women who was two-faced. Friendly around others when needed, nasty to others behind her colleges backs. Myself included. Her name was Alison Williams but she was actually Queen Amalthea in disguise. I found out one night after she trapped me in my room. I was hungry so i snuck out of my room, went into the kitchen and prepared myself something to eat before heading back to my room. However, before I could make my way back to my room, I saw Alison pacing in the gardens. That's when I found out the truth. That she really was Amalthea, and that she wanted to kill me. She caught me spying on her and sent one of her monsters after me. It nearly caught me but I managed to awaken my powers and destroy it, I passed out after woods from a lack of energy and that's when Sarah found me._

 _She brought me to Elysion where I was able to recover my energy. When I woke up she told me everything. That I was a Sailor Senshi, that Sarah was on a special mission by Queen Merrity to find her daughter and any new Sailor Senshi, that Queen Amalthea was gathering energy to revive somebody called the Great Queen. During all of this Queen Amalthea had attacked the Golden Palace of Terra. Myself and Sarah went to do battle with her but she escaped and sent one of her monsters after us. We managed to destroy it but we were no closer to finding out what her plans were. A few days later we started to find Celosia, Krissia, Edelia and Zahar and, well, the rest you already know._

* * *

After Sailor Glacier Moon finished her story nobody dared to say anything. They were trying to process what they heard. Princess Icesisity was almost killed as a baby and when that didn't happen she was kidnapped and sent to Earth. She had a tough time in the orphanage and awakened her powers in a near death experience. An experience that was all to familiar for the rest of girls. Still unsure what to do or say Sailor Moon decided to walk over to her Aunt and place her right hand on Sailor Glacier Moon's right shoulder. She gave the bluenette a warm smile, telling her that she was there for her.

It was Sailor Vol who broke the silence "Is that the reason why Serenity was crowned Queen earlier. Because you were kidnapped"

"That's part of the reason, The other the part is that the Silver Crystal did not choose me, it chose my sister. When the Crystal was created by my Grandmother, Queen Purity, not only did it give its owner tremendous powers but it also chose who would wield it" Sailor Glacier Moon explained "However, new crystals can be created and their powers vary. Serendipity has the Lunar Crystal whilst I have the Glacius Crystal"

That was when the bluenette brought out an all to familiar object. It was a small sphere shaped crystal that was icy blue. It reminded Sailor Moon of the first form her own crystal had before it blossomed. A few seconds after Sailor Glacier Moon brought out her crystal it shined a beautiful silver colour and that palace started to come alive. The candles were lit by themselves making the room much warmer then before, the curtains behind the fountain opened by themselves and there was a clicking sound echoing around the room.

"Woah! That's amazing!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Sailor Star Myth asked.

"Well, When I do become Queen this will be my palace. Before you ask, no, I haven't been here before. At least not physically. I have been here in my dreams but the wards, that snowstorm, prevented me from exploring palace" Sailor Glacier Moon replied.

"That explains how you were able to find this place" Sailor Moon said.

"Guys! Come here a sec"

Turning towards Sailor Tempest the girls walked over to the women with brown hair. They couldn't help but be curious, wondering what Sailor Tempest was going to say. Of course, the obvious answer was the location of Sailor Crystal. However, they didn't know what would be waiting for them. The Palace could be empty or filled with various creatures or monsters.

"I managed to locate Sailor Crystal. She located in a sealed chamber below the palace. We can make our way down to the chamber through the door with the curtains over it" Sailor Tempest explained "However, her energy traces are very weak. I believe she is in some kind of deep sleep which she forced herself into. Perhaps now, with Sailor Glacier Moon here, she will wake up"

"If that's the case then we better hurry" Sailor Moon said "We need to get to her before she does she tries to leave"

"Hopefully, she won't be hostile" Sailor Glacier Moon muttered.

* * *

 _She knew she wasn't dreaming. Yet, it felt like she was in one. She knew that it was impossible, after all she did put herself in a deep sleep so long ago. It was pointless to keep fighting. Yes, she had her duty - the life of a Sailor Senshi gave itself to her not the other way around - but her duty was over the moment Sailor Jade gave herself up. It had to be one of them and she already knew what was going to happen. Sailor Jade was aware as well but she knew what she was doing - what sacrifices had to be made._

 _So she sealed herself of from the rest of the world and forced herself in a deep sleep. She placed barriers around the Palace, knowing that only the true Queen and her holy relic could break them. She hadn't seen the Queen before, yet, here she was. Standing before her was much older women but she still had her beauty. She couldn't see her face - it was covered by a white veil, yet she could make out a blue crescent moon on her forehead. The gown was different. She had seen the other planetary Princesses and Queens in their gowns - whether they were simple, elegant or unique - but this... was something else. It was an icy blue gown with feathers that looked like icicles with bows attached to them behind her waist and two sets of silver pearls under her blue bow. On her shoulders were navy blue shoulder pads that was connected to a navy blue cape, behind them were more icicle feathers. On the bow was the same crescent moon that was on the Queen's forehead. Around her neck was a necklace that was made up of diamonds and hemimorphites and a icy blue pendent with a silver outline._

 _The women tried to reach out to the Queen but she vanished before she could get to her._

 _"You can't go to her, not yet. Your still needed here"_

 _The women turned around and saw... herself (?) looking at her. She had blonde hair, but hers was in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a formal lavender shirt under it, arm length white gloves, a blue bow with a gold button on it, blue healed shoes and a pearled necklace. In her right hand was a gold mirror. The middle of the mirror was silver but it had gold markings on it and at the handle was purple markings that looked like flowers._

 _"What are you talking about? And who are you" The women questioned._

 _"I am you. My name - your name - is Armina" The blonde told her "And to answer your question you can't go to the Queen as she is not here yet"_

 _"But she is the only person who can free me from this cell" The women replied._

 _"She can still free you but it won't be her, it will be her younger self" Armina explained before frowning slightly "But, if you want your freedom then you will have to accept your - our - duty once more"_

 _She didn't want to that. It was her duty that killed her friend - or could have killed herself. But she knew there was only one choice she could make, only one for her freedom. Resume her duty as the guardian of visions and prophecy. Knowing what she had decided to do Armina handed her the mirror and a all to familiar transformation wand. It had a lavender base and wings, a yellow orb with a pure heart symbol and silver elements._

 _"Crystal power, make-up!" She yelled_

When Armina returned to her own body, Sailor Crystal woke up.


	5. With these wings of mine

Wings of Serenity: The rewrite  
Extra chapter 1: With these wings of mine

 _AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have been working on other things and slowly adding more and more onto this chapter. Anyway, this is the first of 3 or 4 additional chapters for Wings of Serenity. This one focuses on Queen Serenity, the Inner Queens and Prince Remus The additional chapters focus on events that happen at different times then the main story. They have been added in-between chapters instead of at the end for a reason. Also sometimes I used different names for the Queen. They are:_

 _Kishiko/Queen Amphitrite_  
 _Atsuko/Queen Nuraya_  
 _Tsubaki/Queen Hera_  
 _Aiko/Queen Aphrodite_  
 _Sora/Queen Azure_  
 _Mizuko/Queen Umi_  
 _Kaiya/Queen Mercia_  
 _Kaori/Queen Destiny_

Wings of Serenity: The rewrite  
Extra chapter 1: With these wings of mine

Gone were the days of bronze, and in its wake were the days of silver. From the moment she was crowned Queen Serenity brought in a new millennium - an age of peace and harmony. The alliance between the other planetary Kingdoms had grown stronger, a sight that hadn't been seen since the days of the Gods and Goddess, and the friendship between Serenity and the rest of the Princess - or rather Queens - had grown stronger as well. However, just because they had entered an age of peace it still doesn't mean that there wasn't evil in the world and the Queens were still required to do there duty. In order to protect their world and their homes they still had to transform and fight. Serenity included.

Speaking about the Moon Queen she had just finished another meeting with the Moon Soldiers and Madam Anastasia, Since the disappearance of her sister Serenity had put all of her resources into finding Iris. Sapphira told her not to worry and that the Ice Princess was on some kind of special mission. (Sapphira and Chika had agreed that it was best to create the illusions of their friends whilst telling Serenity that Iris was on her own special mission. It was a lie, of course, but they couldn't tell her that her sister was helping her future niece in restoring her powers) Serenity believed her, however, she couldn't help but wonder if her cousin was hiding something. She couldn't deny Iris's power - it was as equal, if not more, then hers - but she knew that Iris wouldn't do anything without her Senshi (Well, maybe she took Sailor Tempest with her. She was the brains of her group) However, that was two years ago and Serenity already had enough on her plate with tensions rising between the Moon Kingdom and Earth.

It was her Mother who placed the Moon-Earth forbidden rule. She didn't want to do it, but after learning what happen to her eldest daughter and the actual identity of the Moon sage well, she had no choice but to enforce that rule. From what Serenity remembered, and from what she read, there was peace between the nine plants - well, near perfect. There had been a few monsters, the time when darkness tried to take over the world, the first incarnation of Chaos. They had all been dealt with and the peace returned, All the past Queens gad helped each other, through the good and bad times, even the past Earth Queens helped them. Why even Zahar had helped Iris when they fought Queen Amalthea whilst she and her fellow Princesses helped Princess Amaryllis during her time of need. The two groups never met.

"Your majesty... Queen Serenity"

Queen Serenity was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a femmine voice. serenity turned around and saw Luna standing before her. She had changed slightly over the past two years. She was no longer a kitten, she had grown into a mature cat, yet she wasn't in her cat form. Luna had came to Serenity from the planet Mau (just like Felicia, Artemis, Haru and Keiko - the latter of the two were Acantha and Serendipity's cat guardians) and she has the ability to change her form into that of a human. She had curly black hair with heart shaped buns , her eye colour was still the same, an elegant yellow gown that has a black underskirt, flat shoes in black and a crescent Moon necklace. Around her neck was a yellow bow.

The Queen smiled at the young women "Yes, Luna. Is there a problem"

"No, my Queen, everything is alright. I came to tell you Queen Amphitrite, Queen Nuraya, Queen Hera and Queen Aphrodite are waiting for you in the palace gardens" Luna informed her.

"Thank you, Luna. I will be there shortly. I need to change out of this outfit first" Serenity said.

"Very well, My Queen. I will let them know where you are." Luna replied before she bowed to her.

Serenity watched the young lady leave the corridor before leaving herself. It was unusual for the Queens to come to the Moon Kingdom to talk to Serenity. They did it whenever they weren't needed for their royal duties, and having a functional teleporter made the trips much shorter and quicker then using the ships. After making it back to her chambers without any interruptions she made her way over to her wardrobe and pulled out a casual yet regal dress. It was a lavender gown with a floral pattern all over the dress, white ruffles on the top of the dress and a bow similar to the one on her Queen gown. She decided to wear the arm length gloves with a gold ribbon on them and flat shoes. She decided to not wear a cape. After quickly changing behind a screen she carefully placed her other dress on the manqué and took a moment to marvel at the gown. Her Mother had commissioned the dress for her, it was hers and her father's gift for her. It was a white dress with a piece of fabric that look like a bandage at the top of the dress in lavender and a lavender bow with crescent moon on it on top of the fabric. Under the bow was two sets of lavender pearls. She also arm length gloves with silver bracelets and white shoulders pads which were attached to a white cape. She kept her necklace on (a reminder of her Mother and her Sister), the winged clips which were attached to her buns and her crown (which was gold with a heart shaped middle and had lavender pearls)

Serenity left her chambers and made her way down to the gardens. When she arrived she saw her friends and fellow Queens waiting for her under the stone gazebo. They, like Serenity, had changed over the past two years. Amphitrite and Hera's hair was longer, Nuraya's hair was waver and Aphrodite's hair was long as well but it flowed down to the bottom of her dress. This wasn't the first time this happened. Previous Queens of Venus also had long hair, though some of them found ways to keep it short.

However, the Queens were wearing their regal dresses. Amphitrite was wearing a teal dress that faded into blue at the bottom of the gown with a royal blue overcoat that looked like a toga and two sets of aquamarine gemstones between the teal gown and the toga. She also had blue shoulder pads that were connected to a cape, mermaid scale gloves in teal with blue bracelets on them, a lapis lazuli pearled necklace with a seashell on it and a small teal bow behind the necklace. She also had on a teal pendent necklace with a blue outline. Her shoes were blue flats.

Nuraya's outfit was a lot different compared to the others - she wasn't wearing a dress, previous Queens of Mars were known for being warrior Queens so they never wore dresses. Instead Nuraya's outfit consists of a red tunic and trousers (a shade darker), a red military jacket with a gold outline, purple boots and a cape. She also had purple gloves with gold bracelets on them and around her neck was a gold necklace made up of rubies and ambers that was connected to a red circular pendent with a gold outline. Nuraya was the only Queen who was standing up, the others were sitting around the table.

Next was Queen Hera's outfit. She was wearing a green dress that faded into brown and behind the dress was a long bows (they were behind Hera's hips and went down to the bottom of the gown. On her hips were red roses. Above the roses were two sets of agate brown gemstones). She also had green shoulder pads which were attached to a green cape, whit gloves with green bracelets on them, a brown laurel wreath choker around her neck with pendent necklace, in green with a gold outline, made up of emeralds and citrines. She still had her amazon head crown on and rose earrings.

Finally, there was Queen Aphrodite's outfit which looked like a ballgown. She was wearing a yellow dress with a transparent orange fabric over it. There were roses at the top of the fabric and above that was two sets of morganites. At the top of dress was a pink bow with a red heart shaped button on it. She also had long white gloves with gold bracelets on them, pink shoulder pads which were attached to a pink cape (at the top of the shoulder pads were yellow bows). Around her neck was morganite pearled necklace and a pink circular pendent necklace made up of morganites and ambers.

It was Amphitrite who noticed her first.

"There you are. We thought you weren't coming" She said.

"Sorry about that. I was in another meeting with the soldiers and Madam Anastasia and I wanted to get changed before I came here" Serenity replied.

"They still haven't found Iris then?" The Queen of Mercury questioned.

"No, they haven't, and I'm starting to think she doesn't want to be found" Serenity said with a hint of fear.

It wasn't the first time she thought like this. The question entered her head many times over the course of two years. Did Iris not want to be found? She loved her family so she had no reason to runaway from home. The life of a princess was never easy, what with Princess training, meeting with diplomats from across the cosmos and visiting the other kingdoms. Iris was a Sailor soldier so she did have training with her team mates every so often. It was understandable if Iris wanted a break from the stress but... this didn't make any sense. Why would she runaway? She believed Iris's friends when they told her she was on a special mission but she was starting to think it was a lie. There had been no reports, no messages from her telling them that she was okay, no insight to what this mission was. She had asked Queen Mercia for some help but the Queen of Pluto couldn't answer her. There were some limits with regards to looking into the future - Serenity knew that.

Sensing her friends emotional pain Hera placed her left hand on Serenity's. When the lavender haired Queen turned towards her friend the Queen of Jupiter offered her friend a friendly smile and some reassuring words of comfort.

"Don't worry, Serenity. Iris will come home when she's ready. She loves her family and friends very much and wouldn't have left for no reason" Hera told her "You have to remember she takes her duty very serious and she won't stop until she completed it"

"Thank you, Tsubaki. I just wish she would come home already" Serenity said whist drying her eyes. She hadn't relised she was crying.

"She will, just give her time" Hera assured her.

"Hate to ruin the moment but we didn't come here for small talk" Nuraya said "There is something we need to talk about"

"Nothing bad, right?" Serenity questioned "I already have enough on my plate with possible conflict from Earth as it is"

"Well, we have been monitoring the Sun for a while now and we have noticed some abnormal activity coming from there" The Queen of Mars informed her

Queen Amphitrite, who had already brought out the Mercury super computer (it was a miniature computer in blue with the mercury symbol on the front that can flip open. Inside were a collection of buttons on the bottom half of the computer and a large screen on the top half, the mercury was on the lower left side), was already going through the data she had collected.

"I've been analysing the data none stop but I keep coming to the same conclusion. As of right now the entity is stable but energy will soon awaken and there is a possibility that it will hit Earth" Amphitrite explained "There is a possibility that we can stop it but I am unable to find any weakness at the moment"

"Is there anyway we can prevented the energy from spreading?" Aphrodite inquired.

"With our current powers and the Silver crystal? No, but we can slow the process down" The Queen of Mercury answered her.

Amphitrite closed the computer as Nuraya took her place at the table. She had her purple eyes fixed on Aphrodite with a serious expression on her face.

"That means more senshi training and less time looking for love or messing with other people's love lives, Aiko" Nuraya exasperated.

"And what that suppose to mean?" The red head questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you do have a habit of interfering with other people love lifes and setting people up on dates" Hera recalled "Like the time when you tried to get Sora to go on a date with Lord Dashiell from Oberon? Or how about the time when you interrupted mine and Kaiya's date?"

There was no denying it. Aiko did have a habit of interfering with other people's life's, as did previous Queens of Venus (except for two - Her Mother Queen Rosa who created her through magic and Arabella who choose fighting over love) In fact the women she was named after - the Goddess Aphrodite - was far worse for it. She had an affair with Ares - the first ruler of Mars and God of War.

"Okay, okay I have my problems - everybody does, but I am not my Grandmother. I take my duties as a Sailor Solider very seriously. I am the leader of the inner Senshi and I was made to be Serenity's double for a reason" Aphrodite ranted "And if i ever have a daughter I'll make sure she follows her duty and fights to the best of her abilities and then some more"

"That will be the day. May Selene have mercy on her soul" Nuraya muttered.

"Ladies please we have more important matters to deal with. If we keep fighting and arguing with each other we won't be able to deal with the immediate threat" Serenity complained "Plus, your giving me headache"

Embarrassment and flustered faces were seen on Nuraya, Hera and Aphrodite faces. They were meant to be Queens and mature ladies, not teenagers who liked to gossip and bicker with each other. They quickly apologized to each other and to Serenity before allowing the peace to come back to the area.

"That's better. Now Prince Remus of Estoelia will be visiting the Moon Kingdom tomorrow. I will discuss the matter with him" Serenity said "I recommended extensive training in your Senshi form and hopefully we can access our next power ups"

"Should we inform the outer Queens as well? It couldn't hurt to have backup if this entity spreads across the galaxy" Amphitrite questioned.

"We should inform them of the situation but, as of right now, we should be fine without them" Serenity answered "If the problem gets worse then we should ask them to fight with us"

The rest of their time together was spent catching up with each other, telling each other what they have been doing on their home planets. This was the only time when Serenity felt relaxed, despite everything that was happening with her Sister, tensions rising on Earth and a possible threat coming from the Sun. It was times like these that she was glad these girls were her friends.

-

The next morning came far too quickly and Serenity, who was already dressed in her Queen outfit, was waiting for Prince Remus in the throne room. She couldn't help but be nervous. Visitors from the Sun Kingdoms weren't all that common and she had no idea what to make of the Prince. She had heard rumours of previous Kings being feared by their people, of the being warlords who wanted nothing but conflict and were known for fighting with the other planets. Not all of them were like that, the Moon goddess Selene had married the first ruler of the Sun and they turned out fine. That was before the original Sun Kingdom split off into different territories. So when Luna finally arrived with the Solarian Prince she couldn't help but examine him. Serenity couldn't deny it, she did find him handsome but his appearance had been something she was expecting. He had blonde hair, fair skin tone and blue eyes and was wearing a gold suit with a white formal shirt underneath and black shoes. Solarians were known for having tanned or dark skin tones, their eyes would either be gold, bronze or copper and would always wear loose clothing (their home world was the hottest after all)

"Your majesty, may I introduce Prince Remus form Estoelia" Luna said.

The Prince bowed down to the Queen before talking " Queen Serenity it is an honour to finally meet you. I must say I have heard rumours of your beauty and grace but none of them compared to the radiant young women I see before me"

Serenity couldn't help but blush at that comment. She managed to quickly compose herself before talking "Thank you, your highness. I must admit I was expecting... something else when you arrived"

"Let me guess a warlord suited up in his armour?" Remus guessed. Seeing the look in her purple eyes - confirming his guess - he added with "You needn't worry. I am not like the rest of people. I came here you help you, not to overthrow and kill you"

"So the rumours are true..." Serenity muttered.

"They are my Queen. I won't lie, the wars have been terrible and the same mistakes keep happening. Everybody is trying to claim each other for their own" Remus said "I'm grateful that Estoelia is located at the outer reaches of the Sun where nobody can get us"

Satisfied with the Prince's answers Serenity had invited him into the parlour room. Luna went with them, she wasn't needed but she had a sudden urge to protect her Queen even though the Prince told them he wasn't a threat. The parlour room was only used for when Serenity was visited by her parents and aunt. It had blue wallpaper with a floral pattern on it and white carpet. There was a fireplace, a chandelier, oak bookcase, a small table with a flower pot on it and a mirror placed on the wall. Where the windows were, which showed the same lake Serenity and Iris sat by on the morning of the coronation, there were silk curtains which were pulled back. In the middle of room were two chairs and a table, on top of it was a silk white cloth, a tea pot with two cups besides it and a few cakes and biscuits. Remus allowed Serenity to take her seat first before he took his. Luna poured the tea for them.

"So, Prince Remus, you know why I have called you here today, don't you?" Serenity asked.

"The abnormal activity on the Sun, right? Me and my people have been monitoring it too. It located at the centre point of the Sun where the Solaris Nexus used to be" Remus said.

Solaris Nexus? Isn't that where the original Sun Kingdom was located"

"Yes, it was. You see before the split we used to be a part of one Kingdom - the Solaris Nexus. There was only one King at the time but he had malicious intent and craved absolute power. He tried to invade the other planets but he was unsuccessful" Remus explained "The people were able to overthrow him. As he had no children the lords of Nexus tried to figure out who should be the next ruler, but they were unsuccessful and it lead to conflict"

"How terrible" Serenity remarked "Do you think this conflict is related to the abnormal activity?"

"That is one of my theories, my Queen. The conflict has happening for a number of years now so there is a possibility that they are connected. It could be an after effect of all the violence" The blonde told her "However, and if Queen Amphitrite's report is true, then this activity could be something much more bigger then some simple conflict"

"What do you mean?" The lavender haired girl questioned.

She waited as the Sun Prince was taking a quick sip of his drink, guessing that he needed a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"What I am suggesting is that this abnormal activity is related to Chaos" Remus revealed "And, if we don't stop it, the Moon Kingdom, Solaris and Earth will have no chance against it"

The colour from Serenity's face completely disappeared upon hearing Remus's words. It wasn't just Earth that would be effected - her own Kingdom would too as well as the Prince's. She remembered Amphitrite's words from yesterday: that the entity will soon awaken (they didn't know how much time they had until that happened) and that they couldn't stop it, they could only slow it down. Serenity hadn't realised it but she was shaking - the though of loosing everything was too much for her. It was times like these that made her want her Sister or her Mother - someone to be there for emotional support - but neither of them were here. She felt somebody touch her hand. Looking up she saw Prince Remus's blue eyes which showed kindness but also concern. He gave her a sympathetic smile, somewhat knowing what she was thinking.

"You needn't worry, my Queen. We will find a way to stop this" He told her "I will stay here and help you and your fellow Queens with this problem"

"But... what about your kingdom? Yours is in as much danger as mine is" Serenity murmured.

"I will leave my most trustworthy advisors in charge whilst I am here. I can't leave you here like this, Serenity"


	6. The monster revealed

Wings of Serenity rewrite  
Chapter 5: The monster revealed.

The meeting room was quiet. Another unsuccessful meeting with the Queen fell through, everybody who had attended had already left, yet Madam Anastasia still remained. She was preoccupied with her thoughts, processing everything that had been covered. The progress of the search for Princess Icesisity, which had worried her greatly, and the discovery that had been made by the other Queens and Prince Remus were the main focus of the meeting. Luckily, for her, Princess Icesisity still hadn't been found. As for the threat from the Sun Kingdom... she already knew about it. The redhead knew the Queen was lying - Serenity told them there was nothing to fear and that they would prevent the threat from spreading. If only they knew what it really was.

Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with her brother after witnessing Princess Icesisity's disappearance. Lord Topaz wasn't at the coronation. He had deployed some of his soldiers around the palace before making his way to the palace's library.

* * *

 _"And she just vanished without a trace?" Lord Topaz questioned. "I find that hard to believe"_

 _"Are you calling me a liar?" Madam Anastasia demanded._

 _"What I am saying is that Serenity and Icesisity have become a lot closer since the kidnapping, that would never have happened if our previous leader had done her job properly" Lord Topaz told her "And besides today is Princess coronation. Her sister maybe forgetful but she wouldn't miss it for the world. Perhaps you just imagined the whole deal. After all..."_

 _*Slap*_

 _"How dare you! I know what I saw, Noboru. Without the girl we're back at square one" Anastasia yelled._

 _Topaz staggered backwards, clutching the left side of his face. Deep down he was angry with himself. He was fully aware of what could happen if he or anybody else made the redhead angry. He was a fighter but Anastasia could be just as deadly in any type of situation. Her abilities could rival that of the Sailor Senshi or the Queens and Princesses. Magic and manipulation were her strongest points. Besides she he knew he had crossed the line when she used that name..._

 _Swallowing his pride, and his pain, he apologised to her "My apologies, sister. I crossed the line and what I said was uncalled for."_

 _"That's better. Now this is only a minor set back. However, we must get to Princess Icesisity first" Madam Anastasia stated. " Without her crystal everything we have worked for will be lost"_

 _"There's a slight problem with that. We don't know where the Princess went" Topaz pointed out._

 _"I do She and her friends were talking about the Glacius Palace - where ever that is. They must be looking for something, they would never have mentioned it if it wasn't important" Anastasia replied "She took three of her friends with her, as well as that blonde haired girl"_

 _"The one the Princess saved from the lake this morning" The Captain remembered._

 _"Yes. I will not lie, brother, there is something worry some about her" Anastasia said._

 _Before they knew it two years flashed by. Various meetings with the newly crowned Queen took place, each of them covered various topics , yet the search for Princess Icesisity only had them interested. When they heard about Princess Icesisity disappearance Serenity and her parents were devastated. They feared she had been kidnapped again, yet Princess Serendipity cold them not to worry. Anastasia could tell that she was lying but that wasn't of any concerned to her. Both she and her brother agreed that they needed to find the missing Princess first. They needed every bit of research and information from the search party. With Topaz being the captain of the Moon guard they could obtain the information quite easily. Yet, as the search went on, the information was decreasing. Despite that Anastasia made a promise to herself. That they would find the Princess first before anybody else._

* * *

Anastasia sighed as she ran her left hand through her hair. Finding the location of the Glacius Palace was proving to be a difficult task. They couldn't ask the Queen or her parents - it would only arouse suspicion and uneasy questions, that was something Anastasia couldn't let happen. And besides there was more important issues to deal with. One of those issues was the Prince from Estoelia who was present at the meeting. He had only been at the Moon Palace for a few days and yet she could sense something between the Prince and the Queen. This wouldn't have bothered her if it was somebody else but Remus has the powers of the Sun and any children he could have would inherit those powers as well. Perhaps she was overthinking it. Anastasia knew what kind of people the Solarians could be, what they could be capable of. Maybe this was all an act.

With nothing else to do she decided to go see her brother, see if he had made any progress. She left the meeting room and made her way to the northern part of the palace where the library was located. It was the starting point for their search anything to do with the Moon Kingdom's History would be valuable. When she entered the room she found her brother sitting in a secluded area on the left side of the room with books, documents and ancient texts on the table. The library had two floors, each filled with a row of bookcases which went all the way to the other side of the room, both floors were connected by a spiral staircase. Both floors had blue carpet with silver markings, planetary symbols and runes stitched into them and on the celling there was a painted mural of the Moon Goddess, Selene. In the centre of the room was a large round table with white cloth over it and chairs placed neatly around the table. On top of it was ancient texts and book, not the ones she and her brother were looking for. She did guess that they were left by the Moon Sages (who were currently doing Prayers). On the other side of the room there was a marble statue of the Selene, around the statue were vases with white roses and behind it was a stain glass window.

When Anastasia approached her brother he quickly looked up as she took her seat on the other side of the table.

"Well, any progress?" The women inquired.

"I have checked every possible source and text, but I haven't found Palace's location" Topaz told her "I even asked the Moon Sages, for research purposes of course, but they don't know where it is. Most of them haven't heard of it"

"Do they not know the story of Icesisity's birth? They should know it, after all one of their did betray them" Anastasia said before muttering something "And we can't ask the Princess's friends. They wouldn't reveal each others secrets"

The captain of the Moon guard nodded slightly, knowing what his sister was thinking. The Princess's friends would do anything to protect her, just like the Planetary Queens would protect Queen Serenity. There were things they could do to require the information from Icesisity's friends but given that they are Sailor Soldiers they could hold their own against the two of them - despite not being at their fullest power and missing some of their allies. Besides even if they were to do that it would destroy everything they have already accomplished.

But back at the matter at hand...

"I'm starting to think the Glacius Palace doesn't exist. If nobody has heard of it, or knows the location of the Palace, then what hope do we have in finding it" The captain said doubtfully.

"Then what would be the purpose of Princess Icesisity's birth? If she is not destined to take the Moon Kingdom's throne then what is she meant for?" Anastasia countered "Her senshi title is Sailor Glacier Moon, is it not?"

"If only we knew what they were looking for..." Topaz sighed.

 ** _"It is not what they are looking for, but who they are looking for..."_**

That voice... They thought they would never hear it again, but there was no mistaking who it belong to. The last time they heard it... they couldn't remember how long it had been since they heard their Queen's voice. Yet, as they turned to face her they saw how... frail she was. It was like she wasn't there, a ghost really. Had she had a physical body they would have seen the reddish purple hair colour or the black eye colour with red eye shadow. The red gown with a purple underskirt, the black cape and healed shoes or the silver necklace with a red outline and the silver bracelets. But as she was, a mere hologram of her original self, they could only see how long and how flowy her hair was, the sharp features on her face or the mysterious and unreadable glint in her eyes and the burnt marks on her skin. For this person was the Great Queen - Queen Metalia.

Immediately, Anastasia and Topaz rose from there seats and bowed down to her.

"My Queen, it has been to long" Anastasia greeted her.

 ** _"That it has, my dear" Metalia replied "I must say I barely recognised you two when I first saw you. I take it these are you new forms?"_**

"Yes, my Queen. It wasn't easy, both of the put up a fight, but there's two less people in the world now" Topaz told her. He frowned slightly whilst taking in her current state "Forgive me, my Queen, but was has happened to you?"

 ** _"This form is what I have managed to create with the little magic I have left. I have not been able to escape from my prison yet" Metalia explained "I still need the necessary amounts of energy and the Silver Crystal for when I managed to break the seal"_**

"We are working on it, your majesty" Anastasia promised.

The sharp features were quickly replaced by a scowl. Anger flashed on her face and heat burned through her. **_" Have you now? You have had plenty of chances to kill Serenity and take her Silver Crystal. And, yet, here I find you doing nothing. Explain yourselves!"_**

Anastasia filched at the unpredicted anger, yet both and brother knew it was inevitable. There wasn't a official plan but she tried to explain herself the best she could "Forgive me, my Queen. We have been trying but it has been difficult what with the alliance between the Queens and the Prince of the Sun Kingdom"

 ** _"What alliance?" Metalia questioned. Curiosity replaced anger._**

"The planetary Queens are allied with Queen Serenity, they fight for and with her. As for the Prince he has agreed to stay and help the Queens with the threat from the Sun Kingdom" Anastasia explained "I believe there is something between the two of them, and if the two were to have a children..."

 ** _"Then there's a possibility that one of those children could be blessed with the powers of the Sun, thus preventing me from escaping" Metalia muttered._**

"Yes, my Queen. That's why me and my brother have thought of an alternative solution. If we were to go after Princess Icesisity instead and obtain her Crystal then you would be able to command the powers of Ice and Snow" Anastasia said.

"Her powers are stronger then Queen Serenity, my Queen" Topaz pointed out.

Metalia took a moment to process everything she had heard. She hadn't heard of this Icesisity, yet, somehow she had the feeling she was the one behind Amalthea's death. She had only seen fragments of the Sailor warriors battles, fragments which only provided limited visions. Yet, if what they say is true... and if this power is stronger then the Queens, then she needed it.

 ** _"Very well. Bring me Icesisity's crystal and eliminate her Senshi" Metalia ordered._**

"There is just one problem with that, my Queen. The girl went to the Glacius Palace and we don't know where is it or how to get there" Topaz told her.

There a slight irritation on her face, but there was understanding as well. The fragments have shown her the location of the Palace, even though she didn't know what it was at the time. With a quick wave of her hand she used the last of her magic to send Anastasia and Topaz to the location of the Glacius Palace. With that done she allowed her temporary form to disappear and head back to the prison, muttering to herself that this would be their last chance before she would get rid of them for good.

* * *

The women left the forgotten chamber, feeling more alive and useful. She was searching for something - someone. As soon as she woke up Sailor Crystal felt the presence of intruders. A group of people managed to get inside the walls of her Queen's Palace, and that was something couldn't allow. So she took of, trying to find these intruders and removing them from the Palace one way or another. She had no direction but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was defending her Queen's Palace. She will not fail again.

* * *

"Tempest Gale Turbulence!" Sailor Tempest yelled.

Locating the sealed chamber wasn't an easy task. Whilst they had an idea where to go, there progress was restricted as a pack of snow wolves had intercepted them. They had piercing red eyes, shaggy white fur and razor sharp teeth and fangs. They should be easy to defeat, without using drastic measures, but they were more tougher and had more stamina. They couldn't be taken down with simple attacks.

"They just keep coming!" Sailor Moon yelled after using her tiara again.

"Well, lets try something else" Sailor Vol yelled.

There was a bright flash of orange light, within a few seconds a strange sceptor was in front of Sailor Vol. At the top was a red circular object with yellow and orange spikes around it and a strange volcanic symbol on the front. The object was connected to a short brown pole and at the bottom of the pole was a white trapezium.

Grabbing the weapon, Sailor Vol yelled "Volcanic eruption!"

With one swoop of her sceptor the ground started to shake and a red hot liquid emerged from the ground. Sailor Vol sent the lava towards the snow wolves and it started to burn them. Following suit Sailor Star Myth brought out her star blaster and quickly fired a beam of harsh light at the remaining wolves.

"That's all of them!" Sailor Vol declared as she placed her hands of her hips.

"But where did they come from?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Not sure, must have came in when the doors opened" Sailor Vol guessed.

"Not quite. These types of wolves are native to the Permafrost Moon, they usually live at the outskirts of the Moon" Sailor Glacier Moon explained "But their eyes... they looked so different. Almost possessed"

"Or corrupted" Sailor Star Myth suggested "We have seen enough corruption to know that wasn't a sign of possession"

"Whatever it is hopefully that's the last of them. We're wasting enough time as it is" Sailor Tempest said "We're getting close to sealed chamber"

With that said the group went towards a set of closed doors. They were about to open the doors when-

"That's as far as you go!"

Looking behind them they saw Madam Anastasia and Lord Topaz standing in the middle of the room. Though Sailor Moon had never seen them before she could tell, just by looking at her aunty, that they meant trouble. Speaking of the blue haired Senshi Sailor Glacier Moon took a few steps forwards, placing herself between her friends and the sibling as a means to defend them.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Queen Serenity has sent us to come and find you and to bring you back to the Moon Palace" Topaz told her "I suggest you come with us, there's no need to make things more difficult, Princess"

"That's a lie. My sister doesn't know the location of the Palace, and even if she did she would never tell you!" Sailor Glacier Moon yelled "Besides we're on an important mission, Serenity would never make a move like that"

"Who are they?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We have never met before, have we? My name is Anastasia, advisor to Queen Serenity and teacher to Princess Icesisity and the former Princess" Anastasia said. Gesturing to her brother she added "And this is my brother, Topaz. He's the captain of the Moon Guard"

"There's something not right about this" Sailor Vol whispered.

"I agree. Why would they come here with an escort?" Sailor Star Myth muttered.

"Regardless if you have been sent by Queen Serenity, as Sailor Glacier Moon said she doesn't know the location of the Glacius Palace. Therefore you have no business here and you are intruding" Sailor Tempest spoke.

"And you do?" Topaz remarked.

"Enough! This is your last warning, Princess Icesisty. Come with us now and no more blood needs to be spilled" Anastasia yelled.

At that moment there was a bright flash of blue light. In front of her was her weapon: The Ice Sceptre. There was a snowflake at the top with a blue crescent in the middle of it. The sceptre was silver and at the bottom of it was icy blue point. She grabbed the sceptre and yelled "Icicle crash!" With the words spoken, and a single movement of the sceptre , icicles came crashing down from the celling. As much as she hated them she didn't want to kill them so she didn't put that much energy into her attack, only enough to knock them out. However, that thought was shorted lived when it was revealed that they both lived the attack with a shield placed around them.

"So be it" Anastasia snarled.

With a snap of her left hand a blood red light surrounded the siblings, causing Anastasia's and Topaz's appearances to change. Anastasia's hair grew longer and flowed to the bottom of her dress. Her dress became more shorter and revealing, exposing her legs and her breasts, and there were two sets of gold pearls under her breasts. Her arms were bare with three gold bracelets on each arm. On her right leg was a set of runes and on her left legs were a garter placed neatly along side the runes. She also had black pointed shoes with heals. Topaz's hair became more spiky and his eyes changed from dark purple to grey. His outfit changed to a black suit of armour and boots and there were a collection of scares on his face and body.

"What's going on here?" Sailor Glacier Moon questioned.

"Have you figured it out yet? Haven't you heard about Lady Anastasia and Lord Topaz? The real ones at least" Topaz said.

"The real Anastasia and Topaz died a long time ago. We took their place in order to trick Queen Merrity so that we can obtain the Silver Crystal" The women told them " You can call me Kagami"

"And my name is Noboru" The soldier added with a mock bow.

"Why do you want the Silver Crystal?" Sailor Tempest questioned.

"Its very simple. We need the Silver Crystal in order to revive our Queen, Queen Metalia. However, after our most recent meeting, we decided to change our plans" Kagami revealed before point at Sailor Glacier Moon "We want her Crystal"

"We believe that her Crystal is more powerful then the Silver Crystal. After all she did destroy Queen Amalthea, no?" Noboru added.

"That's a lie! We all fought Amalthea. We combined our powers together and it was Sailor Glacier Moon, who pushed herself by the way, who gave the final blow" Sailor Vol ranted.

"Enough! My patients is starting to run out. This is your last chance, Princess. Come with us now and no more blood has to be spilled!" Kagami said.

"If you want our Princess so badly you'll have to go through us first" Sailor Vol stated.

"Shall we?" Sailor Tempest asked.

"Let's fight!" Sailor Star Myth declared "Star dream blaster!"

"Gale Tornado!" Sailor Tempest yelled.

"Volcanic sandstorm!" Sailor Vol yelled.

Twirling her staff above her Sailor Tempest summon a tornado, she wait until it was high enough before sanding it towards Kagami and Noboru. The soldier managed to get away before it hit him but Kagami wasn't so lucky. She used a shield to absorb most of the attack but she was still knocked down by it. Noboru, taking his sword out of its sheath, quickly engaged in sword to staff combat with the Senshi of storms. After firing their own attacks, as a means of covering Sailor Tempest, Sailor Vol and Sailor Star Myth engaged in combat with Kagami. Sailor Vol used another Volcanic Eruption whilst the Starlight fired her lazar again. Kagami managed to dodge the lazer with an impressive amount of speed, though she was slightly burned by Sailor Vol attack.

"You bitch!" The redhead cursed whilst holding her right arm.

Despite being a force of darkness she managed to heal her right arm before sending a wave of dark power towards Sailor Vol. The redhead was hit by the attack but she manged to recover quickly. Before Sailor Vol could retaliate she watched as Sailor Star Myth fired a different attack and managed to successful hit Kagami whilst she wasn't watching. Back with Sailor Tempest and Noboru the Soldier had managed to back the Senshi of storms into a corner, though she managed to parry his sword away before he could break her staff.

"Somebody has taught you well" Noboru said.

"My sister isn't the Senshi of winds for nothing" Sailor Tempest told him "Now, enough chatter. Tempest Stormy Reckoning!"

After being upgraded by Queen Merrity all of Sailor Glacier Moon friends were given a attack similar to 'Glacier Ice Purification' and this one happened to be Sailor Tempest's. She created a storm above her and a turbulence which came from behind her. With a single movement of her staff the turbulence became violent, to the point where Noboru was having difficulty standing. He was hurled backwards and then hit by the storm which sent lightning bolts at him.

As all of the chaos was happening Sailor Moon and Sailor Glacier Moon could only watch on as their friends were fighting. They had to do something, but what? Sailor Moon thought back to her attacks, how they were meant for healing and wasn't as useful as Mars's fire or Jupiter's lightning. (In fact if Sailor Mars was here and alive she would be yelling at her for doing nothing)

"We must do something. I will not allow my friends to fall so easily." Sailor Glacier Moon finally said. Turning to the blonde senshi she said" We can use a double attack. I know what's in your heart, Serena, but whatever does beyond the point of no return cannot be healed."

"I see." The blonde muttered. "But I don't have... Ah, wait now I remember. I do have something."

"And this is?" Sailor Glacier Moon inquired.

"Just use your attack and see." Sailor Moon said.

Nodding the senshi of ice yelled out "Glacius Avalanche!" and, as the name implied, created an avalanche which trapped Kagami and Noboru. After that was done Sailor Moon noticed the crescent on her tiara light up. She place her thumb and two things around the crescent and yelled the words "Moon Twilight Flash!" The crescent sent a beam of moonlight towards the siblings. Kagami was able to shield herself but Noboru wasn't so lucky. She watched in horror as the beam hit him and disintegrated him.

"And this is?" Sailor Glacier Moon inquired.

"Just use your attack and see." Sailor Moon said.

Nodding the senshi of ice yelled out "Glacius Avalanche!" and, as the name implied, created an avalanche which trapped Kagami and Noboru. After that was done Sailor Moon noticed the crescent on her tiara light up. She place her thumb and two things around the crescent and yelled the words "Moon Twilight Flash!" The crescent sent a beam of moolight towards the siblings. Kagami was able to shield herself but Noboru wasn't so lucky. She watched in horror as the beam hit him and disintegrated him.

"Brother? Where did you go?" Kagami cried. Turning towards the area where the moonlight came from, with fire in her eyes, she yelled "You'll pay for that you bitch! Dark power!"

Using her full strength she hit everybody with a wave of dark power. Though Sailor Moon and Sailor Glacier Moon were still standing, the wave of power managed to knock out the others. She quickly burned the snow around her, noticing her brother's sword on the floor in the process. She brought ut towards her and went charging towards the Ice senshi. The senshi of ice braced herself, waiting for the blow to come. She would give her life so that her niece could fulfil her mission and leave.

"Crystal Mirror Reflection!"

As similar to Sailor Moon's 'Moon Twilight Flash' she saw a beam of light hit Kagami, though this one was more transparent and somewhat yellow. From the moment she felt it hit her Kagami was screaming in pain but it wasn't enough to destroy her. The redhead turned around, eyes widening as she saw somebody new standing before her with a mirror in hand.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The person in question, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, was a women in a Sailor Fuku. Her collar was a golden yellow, the same colour as her skirt and healed shoes and heart brooch, with two white strips on each side. Her gloves, leotard and shoulder pads were light blue and the glove pads were also the same golden yellow colour. Both of her bows were purple as well as the belt. On her forehead was a silver tiara with a golden yellow gemstone in the middle

With an air of confidence she spoke

"I am Sailor Crystal, Sailor soldier of visions and prophecy and protector of the Glacius Palace! You have no business on my Queens sacred grounds and therefore you will be punished!" Pointing to Kagami she added "You who have brought evil here will face judgement!"


	7. The looking glass

Wings of Serenity: The rewrite  
Chapter 6: The looking glass

* * *

 _ _"I am Sailor Crystal, Sailor soldier of visions and prophecy and protector of the Glacius Palace! You have no business on my Queens sacred grounds and therefore you will be punished!" Pointing to Kagami she added "You who have brought evil here will face judgement!"__

Now this she wasn't expecting. A protector of the Glacius Palace, was this the person Queen Metalia was talking about? Of course, she had only mentioned it briefly but the Princess was looking for somebody, and if this women was the person she was looking for then Kagami knew she had to eliminate her as soon as possible. She only had little knowledge of Sailor Soldiers but judging by the introduction she could tell that this Sailor Soldier took her duties seriously. She was protecting the Palace for the Princess after all. Wait a minute... didn't she say Queens sacred grounds? Why didn't she say Princess? Could it be that this was Icesisity's Palace for when she becomes Queen. It was possible, after all Serenity is the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. But that was her birth right since the Silver Crystal chose her and not her sister, not to mention Icesisity's kidnapping from when she was a baby.

(It does make sense given the circumstances of the Princess birth and what happened after woods. And her power are more ice and snow related) Kagami thought.

"It doesn't matter. Protector or not you will not stop me from completing my mission" Kagami stated. "I will be taking the Princess's crystal and Metalia will rise again"

"The Metalia you speak of is nothing more then a entity, bring it back will achieve nothing" Sailor Crystal remarked "Besides once she does return she will cast you aside"

"You lie! I have served my Queen and I intend to restore her to her former glory." Kagami yelled

"Oh, I can promise you, Metalia will return... you just won't be by her side" Sailor Crystal revealed.

"You bitch! Dark power!" Kagami shouted

"Crystal Shield!"

As Kagami sent a powerful wave of dark energy towards the blonde Soldier, Sailor Crystal created a dome like shield which prevented her from getting hit. She smiled slightly at the look of anger and rage on Kagami face, Kagami believed that it was a mocking smile which only made her more frustrated. She sent another wave of dark power which prompted Sailor Crystal to use her mirror to absorb the attack and sent it back at her. Sailor Crystal couldn't deny it. As much as she hated fighting before it felt good doing something useful again. Kagami screamed in agony, this was defently something she was expecting. When the pain subsided she knelt down onto her knees hissing slightly as the pain pulsed through her body. Whatever the blonde Soldier did she managed to purify the wave of power and hit her with a light infused attack. Was that even possible?

"How did you managed to do that? Kagami demanded.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Sailor Crystal remarked

Oh, now that was completely childish for her to say. It reminded her of... an old friend. It still hurt to talk or think about her fall friend. She hoped that Sailor Jade would return to her one day but she... she gave herself up for the future of the cosmos. She didn't know if it was possible for her to return. Still though, she had her duty and couldn't afford to think about foolish things. Not when her Queen's Palace was under attack

As for Kagami she was getting more and more angry as each passing moment. No matter what she did or could do there was no way she could defeat this Sailor Soldier. Unless she was a mind reader she could counter all her attacks before they could hit her. So... that meant she needed to be one step ahead of her and have a strategy. How else was she going to defeat her?

"Fine! Keep your secrets, but know this Sailor Soldier pride will get you nowhere" Kagami growled. Using her magic she summoned a round silver object and grabbed it with her left hand "Here, take this!"

The redhead threw the object and it landed in front of Sailor Crystal. Upon hitting the ground the object released a large amount of smoke which went everybody, covering Sailor Crystal and the two Moon Soldiers. Sailor Crystal couldn't help but role her eyes, of course somebody with an evil presence would try something like this. But this wasn't the time to think about it, she knew Kagami wasn't in her original spot. She closed her eyes and listened out for some movement. She could still hear the two other people coughing but she payed no attention to them and focused. All she needed was a simple ruffle of fabric, breathing or the clicking of a shoe.

She heard something before. Turning around Sailor Crystal jabbed her right elbow into Kagami's neck and in response the redhead cried loudly. It was all she needed. She then grabbed Kagami's arms and threw her onto the ground. Kagami hissed in response and tried to get up again but Sailor Crystal beat her to it and quickly fired another attack. Slowly, Kagami moved into a seating position and started to move backwards with her right hand on her neck.

"Y- you are impossible!" She shouted. "You fight recklessly, even I wouldn't call you a protector of the light"

"As much as I hate fighting I know my duty and I have sworn to myself that I will protect the Queen's Palace not matter the cost." Sailor Crystal replied. "Sometimes you have to be brutal"

"But it doesn't always have to be like that. Believe me I would know from experience" Sailor Moon said, remembering the time when she fought Uranus and Neptune after saving Hotaru "But it not too late for her. Sailor Glacier Moon has told me that you cannot heal what goes past the point of no return but what if we can heal her. It got to be worth a try, right? "

Turning to the the Moon Soldier Sailor Crystal responded with "As much as I want to believe you not everybody can be saved, that much I do know. But this women and her brother have entered sacred grounds, I can not let them got unpunished."

"W- what do you have in mind?" Kagami whimpered. She wasn't usually this scared but after receiving the beating she just had she couldn't help but be worried.

Turning back towards the redhead Sailor Crystal held her mirror up and said "Crystal's shattering soul!"

Kagami's eyes widen and chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around her. She tried to break free but her attempts were in vain. A mirror then came out of the ground and trapped Kagami inside it (this reminded Sailor Moon of the time when Nehelenia trapped Rini and the other Soldiers in the mirrors) Kagami was banging her hands on the mirror, trying to break the glass, whilst screaming. Yet, her voice was not heard. Then there was a bright light and the glass started to break into little pieces taking Kagami down with them.

There was a complete look of horror on Sailor Moon's face. She had seen mirror breaking before, she had even broke one herself, but this was... to much for her. She was no stranger to seeing things like this but Kagami, despite being evil, was trapped inside that mirror and had no chance to escape. Then she was just broke into little pieces. Nobody, evil or not, deserved that.

"Y- you killed her!" She cried.

"I don't like it but, like I said, things like this cannot go unpunished" Sailor Crystal responded, turning to the Moon Soldier in the process. Then she frowned. "You two are Sailor Soldiers, are you not? What business to you have here?"

Sailor Glacier Moon, who had recovered from her shock, was about to speak until she was interrupted by the others waking up. Sailor Vol was the first to awake. There was a slight groaned coming out of her mouth. Slowly she moved into a sitting position with her right hand on her forehead. Blinking a few times Sailor Vol looked around the room, just as Sailor Tempest and Sailor Star Myth were waking up. She couldn't help but wonder what happened. There was pieces of glass on the floor and Sailor Moon looked like she was about to cry. Then she saw Sailor Crystal

"What happened? Sailor Vol asked. "Why is my head hurting?"

"Do you not remember? We were knocked out by Kagami after Sailor Moon defeated her brother" Sailor Star Myth replied. "Speaking of Kagami where is she?

"You needed worry about her, she's gone" Sailor Crystal said.

"What do you mean gone?! Sailor Star Myth inquirred.

"She killed her. She trapped Kagami in a mirror and broke it" Sailor Moon told her.

"What! Why would you do that?" Sailor Vol yelled.

Turning towards the redhead with a fierce look in her eyes Sailor Crystal responded with "I do not have to explain my methods to you. I have a duty towards the Queen of the Glacius Palace, I do not like it but It must be done"

"Then you are a threat to our Princess" Sailor Tempest said whilst standing up with help from her staff. Sailor Vol and Sailor Star Myth standed up as well. "

"Your forgetting something, Sarah" Sailor Glacier Moon tried to say but none of her friends were listening to her.

Instead Sailor Tempest used her staff to call upon the powers of the storms whilst Sailor Vol moved her arms to summon lava from the ground. Both of the girls tried to attack Sailor Crystal but she created her shield in response. Then she used another "Crystal mirror reflection" and fired it at Sailor Vol. Lucky, she managed to dodge but this left her feeling angry. This blonde Soldier was attacking them for no reason and she was not having it. With the shield down Sailor Vol started glowing and started rushing towards the other Sailor Soldier. Sailor Crystal did the same and was about to punch the redhead when-

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sailor Glacier Moon yelled as she started to glow and used her ice powers to create a wall of ice, preventing the girls from attacking each other.

The girls stopped quickly and turned to there leader. However, instead of the Soldier of Ice, in her place was Princess Icesisity. The blue crescent moon on her forehead was glowing. She was angry. They came here to help her neice, not to engage in something like this. She was also angry with Sailor Crystal. Yes, she was doing her duty but she cannot attack people on a whim.

"In case you have forgotton We have come here to help Serena, and not to engage in violence like this. We need Sailor Crystal to help us, regardless of what she has done" Princess Icesisty spoke. She sounded like a leader, something Sailor Moon wished she could be. "We are meant to be a team. We have to work together or anything we try to do will fall a part. That is something I will not allow"

Realising her mistake Sailor Vol knelt down to her Princess, the other two followed. "Forgive me, Princess Icesisity. I let my anger get the best of me"

"I agree with Sailor Vol. It was a simple mistake on my part and it will not happen again" Sailor Tempest apologised.

"You are forgiven but do not let it happen again" Princess Icesisity told them.

As for Sailor Crystal she couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was her Queen, the person she had been protecting the palace for. And she was angry with her. This was not the right way to make a first impression.

"My Queen!" She exclaimed. "I apologise for my mistake, it will not happen again"

"I am not Queen yet, Sailor Crystal. And please all of you rise, I cannot stand all this formality" Princess Iceisity replied

"I don't understand, your majesty. This is your home, your Kingdom. Have you not returned to take throne? The Palace has reacted to your Crystal, has it not?" Sailor Crystal questioned.

"This is my Kingdom but I am not Queen just yet. There will be a day when I will take the throne but I have a duty as a Sailor Soldier and that must come first" Princess Icesisity explained "For now I am just Princess Icesisty, or Sailor Glaicer Moon when I am fighting. My friends call me Iris and you can too. Besides we came here for your help"

"I understand now, I will offer my serves to you and fight along side" Sailor Crystal said. "Now, what do you need from me?"

Jesturing to her niece, Princess Icesisty explained "This is my niece, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. She was sent to my Mother's Kingdom from the future by a women named Cora. She told her that there was a way to restore her powers. Unfortuatly, I can not help but we decided to come here and ask your for your help"

"I see. Give me a moment" Sailor Crystal said. Bringing her mirror in front of her she waved her spare hand over the mirror and watched the events that have happened. When the events finished she looked towards the Moon soldier "I have seen what has happened to you, Princess. You fought bravely, even though you are not a fighter. But do not worry, I know how to help you"

"Thank you, Sailor Crystal." Sailor Moon thanked.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sailor Vol asked.

"The Palace contains a sealed room, only I have excessed to it. That is where I keep the Grand Mirror. The Grand Mirror isn't like your normal mirror, you won't see your reflection , it does show me certain events that could or would happen but it does have another use" Sailor Crystal explained. "The Grand Mirror acts like door, sort of like the the space-time door except it will take you to another realm. This realm can be anything but it will lead you to place you need the most"

"All right then. Lead the way" Princess Icesisity said, not before releasing her Princess form and returning to Sailor Glacier Moon.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the sealed chamber. Outside the chamber there was a set of double doors with silver markings on them, the markings looked like snow flakes. Sailor Crystal opened the doors and allowed the others to follow inside. The sealed chamber was very beautiful. The floor was tiled in dark blue and the on the walls was a starry background with different scenes on them, most of them were done with a winter scene expect for one which was of the Moon Kingdom. There was a fountain in the middle of the room and above it was a silver chandelier with lit candles inside. There was furniture in the room, only two sets of love seats with a table in the middle of it. There was also a piano and a book case. On the other side of them room was two curtains in pastel blue, clearly they were hiding something.

"This room is beautiful" Sailor Moon sighed.

"I know right? Its my favourite room in the entire Palace." Sailor Crystal said.

Walking over to the curtains Sailor Crystal pulled back the curtains and revealed the Grand Mirror. She placed her right hand on the mirror and in response the mirror started glowing. She called Sailor Moon over and told her not to be scared but she allowed her to walked through the mirror. Within a few seconds Sailor Moon found herself in a new room that looked like a council chamber. She looked around the room, looking for something that would give her the answers she needed, until she spotted a young women standing a fountain who had long light blonde hair.

"I was wondering if I would see you again" The women said.

She turned around and revealed a pair of light blue eyes. It was at that point Sailor Moon remember who this women was. It was the same women who gave her the Purity Chalice. The bottom of her white gown was shaped like a ball gown and it was transparent and the top of it looked like a fairy bodice. Her hair actually went all the way down to her feat and there was a transparent white veil as well. The gemstones were still on the gown but they were actually beads. In her right hand was a long white staff and at the top of it was a rainbow glow.

"You! Your that women who gave me the purity chalice back" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"I did young one, you needed something that would allow you to fight along side your aunt and her friends other wise you wouldn't be able to get to here" The women replied. "My name is Guardian Cosmos. I watched over the Galaxy Cauldron with another whilst Cora and Galaxia protected the cosmos"

"Well, its nice to meet you Guardian Cosmos but where exactly are we?" Sailor Moon said.

"We are in the council of heralds. When the Gods and Goddess were the protectors of the cosmos they used this very room to host there meetings and they used it to watch over the galaxy. Now that they have gone the room was abandoned but there was time when myself, Cora, Galaxia and Guardian Chaos used it" Guardian Cosmos explained. "This room is connected to the Cauldron and Glacius Palace's sealed chamber"

"So, why am I here then?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You need a way to restore your powers, do you not?" The women responded. When Sailor Moon nodded her head the women decided to continue. "If you wanted to you and your friends could begin again but we both know that is something you don't want. The only way to restore your powers is to have the original owner of the Silver Crystal combined her powers with your aunt"

"The original owner? Oh! You mean my Mother, right?" Sailor Moon realised.

"Yes, young one, but it won't be easy. You must prevent the fall of the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity mustn't be allowed to use the Silver Crystal at its full power. As you already know using the Silver Crystal at its full power will sacrifice the wielders life force. Queen Serenity has to live" Guardian Cosmos explained. "If you are unsuccessful and end of the Silver Millennium comes you and the others will be safe but you will loose the only chance you have to restore your powers"

(So no pressure then) Sailor Moon thought grimly. "Wait a minute if we prevent the fall of the Silver Millennium won't that change history?"

"Only slightly. The events to come will still happen." The guardian replied. "I wished that there was another way, Princess, but you are our only hope. If we want peace to be restored then its is worth the risk"

"All right. I understand" Sailor Moon said. She was about to return to the mirror when she remember something.

"Guardian Cosmos how well do you know Cora? Who is she really?" The blonde Soldier asked.

"That will be revealed in time." Guardian Cosmos replied. "Now, go! Your friends are waiting"

With that said Sailor Moon said her good byes and walked through the mirror again. All she had to do now was explain to her new found friends what Guardian Cosmos told her. That was the easy part, right?


	8. The sacrifices we make

Wings of Serenity the rewrite  
Extra chapter 2; The sacrifices we make

* * *

 _ _Do you know what its like to loose somebody?__

 _ _She was my friend, the only person who understood all of this better than I do. She was somebody who I could trust, even though we had different personalities and most likely wouldn't have become friends. And yet we did. We were given the same destiny, a gift, but we didn't think it would end like this... Well, that's not entirely true. I did. I knew it was going to end like this. I tried... I tried to prevent this - I offered to give myself up so that she could live... She had everything whilst I had nothing.__

 _ _Her name was Willow Taylor. She was only a year or so younger then me, with long dark blue hair - which I suspected was dyed at some point - and brown eyes. She was very bubbly, kind and outgoing, athletic and sometimes childish. She liked to give people nicknames. Well, me mostly despite the numerous time I told her not too. Myself? Well, I was quiet and mostly kept to myself. I was more focused on my studies and wanted to become a business women when I was done. I never made any friends, I was half German and I struggled to make conversations with anybody. I could speak English, I felt more comfortable speaking it then I did with German. When I became friends with Willow she brought me out of my shell and helped me adjust around people.__

 _ _Then everything changed when I received these strange powers.__

 _ _I don't remember how I got them, and I'm pretty certain I didn't inherit them for anybody - not that I remembered my family or whatever I had. At first I thought I was some kind of physic medium or fortune teller but after receiving these types of visions I realised that they were more serious then I first thought. They were not normal and if I told anybody about them they would probably think I was crazy or had a very vivid imagination. Before I met Willow and became what I am today I started writing them down in a notebook so that I would remember them for later on. There was great battle being fought in space, a wedding of a young bride with purple hair, a young women with lavender hair being crowned queen, a union between two lovers, a winged princess. None of these visions should be possible, I didn't realised what any of them meant until later on.__

 _ _Then I met Willow.__

 _ _Our meeting wasn't by accident. I was rescuing at cat up a tree - I don't normally do things like this but I had a sudden urge to rescue it - when I received another vision and lost my balance in the process. I fell down and broke my leg in the process, I was in pain but I managed to blot it out whilst going over my vision. There was a young women, the very same person who was in one of my visions. She was lying on her stomach on a bed. She was wearing a white gown but it was ripped and torn and exposing her body, mostly around the lower area. She didn't say anything but she was crying and there was blood on the bed. When the vision ended I could have sworn I heard the women say " Help me!" The next thing I knew what that I woke up in the local hospital. That's when I met Willow. It was her dream to become a nurse so she was shadowing one of the doctors, the one she was shadowing was the same doctor who was tending to me. When the doctor left Willow decided to stay behind and we talked for a while, eventually revealing to each other our strange abilities. Willow had the ability to manipulate and grow planets and other types of vegetation. Back then it felt good having a friend with strange abilities, it meant that I was never really alone and that I had somebody to talk to.__

 _ _But if we had known back then the true meaning of our abilities none of us would have accepted our fate.__

* * *

The Kingdom of Mercury was known as the most coldest Kingdom through out the entire cosmos, despite it being the closest to the sun it only received little amounts of warmth. However, the Mercurians were able to live on the planet thanks to the protective wards that kept out the more vicious parts of the cold. Despite that life on Mercury was fairly normal. The living conditions were pristine, the Mercurians didn't have much in terms of materials but they used what they had. Trade was done through the remains of the planetary alliance (An agreement between the others kingdoms which allowed them to trade without anybody getting hurt. The alliance was put in place so nothing other kingdom could attack or raid a neighbouring planet) The Kingdoms ruler was a fair women who put her own kingdom first instead of her own needs. Everything was perfect... Well, almost perfect. The Mercurians were still able to trade with the Kingdoms, however, thanks to the most recent war between the Sailor Soldiers and the corruption trade was limited and scares.

It all started with the Saturn Kingdom. Nothing devastating happen to the planet, in fact the Prince of Saturn was meant to marry the Princess of the Moon Kingdom - Princess Cherika. However, before the wedding the Prince started to become more corrupt with each passing day. Nobody knows how it happened, some say it started with the Prince being mad with power and desire as he wanted the throne of Saturn. He had an older sister who had received the Saturn's Crystal and its powers and that Tartarus, the Prince in question, killed her so that he could obtain the crystal. Then everything changed after the wedding. Tartarus had everybody fooled. They believed he would be a benevolent ruler, nobody knew what he had done on Saturn as they believed his sister's death was an accident. Everything Cherika once knew about him had been a lie and when she tried to escape he captured her and locked her in her own bedroom. He was abusive to his own wife and their people and he started to attack the other kingdoms which monsters he created. Eventually, the Planetary Queens were forced to retaliate.

It was a blood bath that day. The Planetary Queens, who had been blessed with the sacred powers of their own planets, had decided to go to the Moon Kingdom and deal with the Prince, or King as he had become, and rescue there friend. They believed it would be a simple mission, a battle between light and darkness just like old times. But what they didn't realise was that Tartarus was one step a head of them. He created a group of monsters to deal with the Queens so that they would tired from fighting them and he could easily deal with them. His plan was successful and in the end he managed to kill some of the Queens whilst others were able to escape. The ones Tartarus managed to kill were from Mars, Neptune and Pluto - their bloodlines would have ended had it not been for the siblings of the Queens. The ones who survived were Thalassa of Mercury, Arabella of Venus (who was there in the place of her sister) Aelia of Jupiter and Cressida of Uranus.

Whilst some were able to live with the darkness many people question the events that took place on the Moon. If these women were the protectors of the Cosmos then why didn't they defeat Tartarus? The corrupted King was aware of these scared powers and manged to create an object that took them away. It was a simple orb that was infused with Chaos but it managed to remove the powers and leave Queens vulnerable. The Queens who managed to escape return to their own planets and any hope of peace returning to the cosmos was scattered to the winds.

Until now...

* * *

"-Mina! Hey Mina, its time to wake up!"

Blue eyes fluttered opened once she heard a familiar voice talking to her. The young women instantly regretted it as she was met with the harsh light coming through windows. She blinked her eyes a few time, allowing them to get readjusted with the natural light, before sitting up in a cross-legged position. She knew full well who was calling to her but at the same time she wished she hadn't. Part of her abilities allowed her to receive visions through dreams and when they finished sometimes she would wake throughout the night. She hadn't received one last night but she was suffering from a lack of proper sleep.

"Mina? Are you alright?"

Armina Hayes turned to where the voice came from. Willow was standing by her bed side, still in her teal pajamas, with a concerned looked on her face. The look was soon replaced with relief and a reassuring smile. Despite being in her late teens Willow's face still held the look of innocence, it was impossible for anybody to be angry with her. As for Armina herself she was annoyed with the blue haired women. Despite the numerous times she told her not to call her by any nicknames Willow always went against her words and still used her nickname for her.

"I'm fine, Willow, but how many times have I told you? Don't call me Mina" Armina remarked "You know I don't like it when you call me that"

"I'm sorry but I could help myself" Willow apologised whilst giggling. To that Armina rolled her eyes and shook her head, clearly unimpressed with Willow's childish nature. "Besides how else was I suppose to wake you up?"

"Oh, I don't know... You could of just woke me up normally" The blonde suggested.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Willow remarked playfully.

Armina shook her head again, knowing that she was loosing the battle. Nothing beats Willow's playfulness and cheerful mood. Instead she decided to change the topic "So, why have you decided to wake me up?"

"We have a meeting with Queen Thalassa in the war room after breakfast" Willow explained.

(So the Queen has finally decided to call for us) Armina thought as she removed the covers from the bed, revealing a pair of black and white stiped pajamas.

Standing up the blonde stretched her muscles before joining Willow at the table. The duo had been staying at the Palace for three days now and Queen Thalassa hadn't called for them once, she greeted them when they first arrived at the Palace but they hadn't seen her since. Now that the Queen had summoned for them they knew it was time for a very important meeting, one that would decided to the fate of the universe. At the back of Armina's mind she knew what would be coming next. She and Willow were the last two known Sailor Soldiers and they would be the ones who fight Tartarus next. Though she would never admit it Armina was terrified. She had become more accustomed to her powers but she didn't know if it was enough to defeat Tartarus. He had killed before and could easily do it again - this time it was her and Willow fighting for their life's, and not somebody who was experienced in the art of combat. Would their own skills be enough?

… Or would they end up like the dead Queens?

* * *

What was remarkable about the Mariner Palace was it was protected by a wall of ice. The ice didn't encase the Palace, the wall was very low and many people saw it as a protective circle as it was used to stop people from infiltrating it. It was a transparent material but it was strong enough so that nothing could break it - not even the most strongest of fires could melt it. There were a few rooms inside the Palace. The throne room, the royal bed chamber, the guest room, dining room, parlour room and, of course, the war room. The war room was a meeting room for the King, Queen and their generals so that they could discuss battle strategies or any new developments concerning the Mercury Kingdom. The room had dark blue flooring with silver patterns stitched in to it and the walls were painted as a mural. In the middle of the room was a circular rug and on top of it was a large, round table with a collection of maps, buttons and other documents. The table wasn't your stand oak table, it was made out of metallic substance with a built in computer that displayed information. There were a few bookcases around the room, smaller table with documents and books on them, suits of armour and other items. There were a few stain glass windows and on the walls were a few portraits that weren't covering up the mural and the Mercury coat of arms.

Armina and Willow were already in the room, waiting for Queen Thalassa and her special guest. They were both wearing gowns that the Queens left for them. Armina was wearing a purple gown with two sets of gold gemstones on it (just under her breasts) and healed shoes. There was a frilly gold bow at the back of the gown and on each of Armina's arms were long fingerless gloves with gold bracelets on them. Willow was wearing a dark green gown with a floral pattern on it, short white gloves with silver bracelets on them and flat shoes. They were siting next to one of the table waiting for Thalassa to arrive, Armina was reading book whilst Willow was admiring the mural.

"I wonder what the Queen has planned for us" Willow mused.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is Queen Thalassa wouldn't have call this meeting if it wasn't important" Armina replied.

"Do you their spy has finally contacted them?" The bluenette asked. "Thalassa did say that they were waiting for him to give them information"

"Possibly. Without the spy's information we won't know what Tartarus is planning next" Armina said.

At that moment the double doors opened and in walked a women who looked like she was only a few years older then Armina and Willow. This women was Queen Thalassa. She had light blue hair, which was in a ponytail with a bun on top, and gold eyes. She was wearing a blue gown with silver fabric on it that made the gown look like a ballgown, healed shoes and at the top of the gown was a silver bow. When Thalassa entered the room she was accompanied by another women with reddish brown hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a long sheer overlay gown in black that had a floral design on it in silver, a hooded cape which was down at the moment and black shoes. Armina and Willow joined Queen and her guest at the round table.

"Thank you for coming on such sort notice. I can only apologise for the delay" Thalassa said.

"There is no need to apologise, your grace. We completely understand" Armina replied whilst Willow nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Lady Armina. Believe me when I say this but I wished it hadn't come to this. But without our powers we cannot stop Tartarus or save Princess Cherika" Thalassa said. She then gestured to the women next to her. "Ladies this is Princess Brieanna of Pluto. She is the sister of Queen Astrid"

"It's a pleasure to see you, Princess. I'm so sorry for your loss, you and your sister must have been close" Willow greeted sadly.

"Thank you, Lady Willow" Brieanna replied sombrely. "Yes, my sister and I were really close. I can't imagine living without her"

"We will avenge her, Brie" Thalassa promised "We will not let our sisters die in vain"

The Plutonian Princess didn't say anything, except for wiping away the few tears coming out of her eyes. Willow knew what she was going through, knowing full well what it was like to lose somebody. Before meeting Armina her own father had past away. Despite her happy-go-lucky attitude she remembered hiding herself away from the world whilst she was grieving. It was months before she was back to her usual self - that was something she would never tell Armina.

"Forgive me for interrupting ladies but we must discuss our latest news" Thalassa prompted. "As you both know the one reason as to why we haven't had this meeting is because our spy hasn't given us any information regarding Tartarus plans. Until now that is"

With that said Thalassa pressed a few buttons on the table and image of the Moon Kingdom appeared on the screen. She then picked up one of the pieces of paper and turned it over.

"How did you do that?" Willow exclaimed.

"I am a Mercurian for a reason, Lady Willow. Our technology is more advanced than that of the Earth kingdom so I was able to create a holographic computer that can be used for just about anything" Thalassa explained whilst trying to suppress a giggle. "Part of the computer is instilled to this table"

Thalassa composed herself before continuing "The report from our spy came last night and... the results are quiet shocking"

"What does it say?" Armina questioned.

"Well, there's good and bad news. The good news is that Tartarus isn't planning another war. The bad news is that he is making his way to the Galaxy Cauldron. When he gets there he plans on using the corruption that has overtaken his body and use it so that he can taint the cauldron." Thalassa revealed. " If the cauldron is tainted then everything will end. No more Sailor Soldiers, no more planets"

Seeing the looks on Armina and Willow's faces Brieanna decided to stepped in "The Galaxy Cauldron is the centre point of everything - life can be created and destroyed as well. It is watched over by a spirt guardian and if somebody wishes they can start over and begin another life. Without the Cauldron life cannot be created"

"So without the Galaxy Cauldron there will be no more Sailor Soldiers. Is that why me and Willow are the last of them?" Armina guessed.

"Possibly. When we discovered you two we were very surprised, we though you two were assigned to the Earth Kingdom - given your mineral names - but the King and Queen told us that there was no Earth Soldiers" Thalassa explained. "Before the war with Tartarus we had planned on traveling the cosmos in search for new Sailor Soldiers"

"This is where you two come in. As we cannot become Sailor Soldiers we ask that you travel to Galaxy Cauldron and stop Tartarus from tainting it" Brieanna requested. "The Cauldron is located at the centre point of the Milky way, in the Sagittarius Zero Star. The only way to get there is through the transporter"

Willow turned to look at Armina. Like it or not they had to agree with Brieanna's request. The Queens thought to protect the cosmos when they were just normal people. Without their powers they could do nothing. It was only right that they repaid the favour and defeat Tartarus.

"We'll do it"

* * *

Armina was having trouble sleeping that night. She managed to sleep for an hour or so before she received another vision in the form of a dream. Knowing it would be a few hours before sleep deprivation would catch up to her she decided to grab her dressing gown and go stand in front the window. The view from her position was beautiful. She could see few flickering light coming from the village down below and in the space sky she could see the twinkling stars. But, as much as she tried to not think about it, her mind kept drifting back to the dream she had. What she saw was shocking to say the least.

 _She was walking down a corridor. She didn't where she was but she was being drawn to a certain room. She saw people dressed as maids and servants with crescent moon of their foreheads. Thalassa had told her that Lunarian symbol was a crescent moon so she must be inside the walls of the Moon Palace. After a few minutes of walking Armina found herself standing outside a room. When she tested the doorknob the door opened and she walked inside._

 _She found herself in the royal bedroom which was done up in pastel pink, blue and white. She recognised it from one of her visions - well, she recognised the bed at least It was a four post bed with white curtains, covers and fluffy pillows. There were a few other items in the room as well: A wardrobe and dresser, a vanity with a chair in front of it, a pink rug in the middle of the room, two bookcases with a collection of books on and on the walls were a few painting and selves. There was a fireplace next to the double doors that connected the balcony with the bedroom and in front of the fireplace were two couches. Only one of the vacate. On closer examination Armina recognised her from one of her dreams. It was the women with purple hair._

 _Despite her skin being paler then normal, she was very beautiful. Her purple hair was a lot long then what Armina original thought and at the top of her hair was a bun. She was looking fireplace but Armina could see a pair of brown eyes and on her forehead Armina could see small glimpse of a white crescent moon. She was wearing a white gown which went down to the top of her shoes (which were flat and in magenta) Around her neck was a chunky white necklace with magenta pearls around it. On her arms were long fingerless gloves, with magenta bracelets on them, which went up to the puffy sleeves. At the top of her gown were magenta hoops with a darker shade of white in the middle of them and underneath that was two rows of magenta beads. Behind her gown was a gauzy bow which was connected to two long frilly ribbons in magenta._

 _(So this must be Princess Cherika) Armina thought._

 _When the women turned to face her she almost jumped from her sitting position and her eyes widen._

 _"W-who are you? How did you get in her?" She exclaimed._

 _Armina bowed before speaking "My name is Armina Hayes, your majesty. I didn't mean to startled you, Princess Cherika. Please forgive me"_

 _"How do you know my name?" Cherika demanded._

 _"I met with Queen Thalassa three days ago and recently me and my friend had a meeting with her to discuss Tartarus's plans" Armina explained. "She and the other Queens tried to rescue you but Tartarus managed to remove their powers and kill some of the Queens in the process"_

 _"I... I see" Cherika muttered. "Well, since nobody will come here for a while why don't you take a sit?"_

 _Armina did as she was told and took a seat on the opposite couch._

 _"Some of my friends are still alive... I though Tartarus had killed all of them" Cherika said._

 _"Forgive me for being so blunt, your majesty, but he is a dangerous man and must be dealt with" Armina replied. "We cannot allow him to continue on like this"_

 _"I know that now. I... I just wished I had discovered that sooner before he... before he..."_

 _Cherika didn't finish her sentence, instead she broke down and refused to make eye contact with Armina. The blonde didn't know what to do. She should comfort her. Something frightened her and she was upset about it. She was about to remove herself from the couch... when she noticed something. Cherika's left hand was placed on her stomach and... there was a bump on a stomach._

 _"Y-your pregnant" Armina realised. "H-how did this happen? When did it happen?"_

 _"Since my wedding night. When I realised what Tartarus did I tried to run away but he caught me and dragged me to my room" Cherika blubbered. "I knew he wanted sex but I refused him. He was angry with my response, he pushed me onto the bed and ripped my dress into rags. He then raped me"_

 _Cherika shivered a little, remembering the awful events from that night "I tried screaming but nobody came to my rescue, the door was protected with magic so nobody could come in anyway. When he was done he left me, I felt so violated and threw up in the bathroom. I tried to escape again but my door was locked. Nobody came to see me, only the maids whenever they brought me my meals but they wouldn't talk to me. Tartarus only came to see me at night whenever he wanted sex. I tried to fight back but it was useless and in the end I gave up"_

 _Cherika broke down again after that. This time Armina went to sit besides her. She brought her close and hugged her, saying soothing words and_

caress _ed her hair with her fingers. Cherika brought her arms around Armina's shoulders and gripped them. There was slight pain but Armina didn't mind._

 _"Don't worry, Cherika. He will pay for what he did" Armina assured her._

 _"Please, you have to kill him. He doesn't know about the baby and I don't want him to find out. He'll take her from me" Cherika begged._

 _"I promise"_

That's when Armina woke up. She couldn't help but think about Cherika. Was she safe at the moment? Was her baby okay? She couldn't believe that Cherika was pregnant with Tartarus's child but the more she though about it the more it made sense. Cherika was fearful for her baby's life and she wanted to protect it. Armina couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Tartarus had found out about the baby. Would he kill her? If he didn't do that then what would he do? Cherika told her that he would take the baby away but what would he do after that? Would he kill the baby? Or, would he corrupt it?

As she was thinking something materialised in front of her. To her surprise it was the mirror that she used as Sailor Crystal.

"That's never happened before" Armina muttered as she grabbed the handle.

Then the mirror showed her something.

 **"Tartarus was only partly successful. The Cauldron is started to become corrupted but it can be saved. One of you must go in there and give up your powers"**

 **"I'll do it"**

When the mirror stopped flashing Armina nearly dropped it. They were doomed to fail before they could start? Why did her mirror show her that? And why did Willow say she would be the one to give up her powers?

* * *

"So this is the Galaxy Cauldron"

The following morning had already arrived and Armina and Willow were ready to face there destiny. After breakfast they met with Thalassa and Brieanna in the transporter room. The final adjustments had already been made and the machine was ready to send them to Galaxy Cauldron. They had already transformed into their Sailor Soldier forms. Armina was known as Sailor Crystal. She had a light blue sailor suit, shoulder pads and gloves, a light purple collar, skirt and crossed healed shoes, two silver bows (the one on the front of the suit had a gold brooch on it) and a silver choker. On her forehead was a silver tiara with a gold gemstone in the middle. Willow was known as Sailor Jade. She was wearing a dark green sailor suit and shoulder pads, a green collar, gloves and boots with a blue triangular top. She also had blue bows, with a green brooch on the front bow, and blue choker. She also had silver tiara with a green gemstone.

After saying there good byes to Thalassa and Brieanna the sailors entered the transporter and were teleported away. Within a few seconds the Sailors found themselves standing on a floating island with the Cauldron underneath.

"It looks... interesting" Sailor Jade commented "I wonder how far down it is"

"I'm not sure" Sailor Crystal replied.

She hadn't told anybody about her dream or vision, not even Sailor Jade. Her complete focus was on the mission but she had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. Her vision had terrified her. Tartarus wasn't here, yet, some part of her believed that they were already too late - after all her visions never lied to her. Then there was the part with Willow. She was going to sacrifice herself for... something, that part was never explained to her. Her visions had there limits but they would show her everything she needed. So why didn't this one show her everything? Well, what the reason was she couldn't allow Sailor Jade to sacrifice herself.

"Now this I wasn't expecting. I didn't realise that there was more Sailor Soldiers"

The Sailors turned around and saw a man standing before them. He had black hair, red eyes and on his forehead was a strange symbol. The symbol was the letter h with a horizontal line at the top and a curve on the lower right side. He was wearing a purple tunic shirt with a dark red trim at the bottom, black trousers and boots and a dark purple cape.

"Not that it matters, you'll soon be dead like the rest of them" The man said. "Although, I don't recognise you two from before"

"You must be Tartarus" Sailor Jade guessed.

"That I am my dear" Tartarus replied whilst giving them a mock bow. "Now, unless you want to end up like the others, I suggest you two stand down and let me get on with my work"

When he saw the Sailors getting into a fighting position Tartarus rolled his eyes. "The hard way, is it? Very well" He then used his powers to attack the girls with a dark wave of power.

Summoning her mirror, Sailor Crystal yelled "Crystal shield!" and created a barrier around her and Sailor Jade.

With that was happening Sailor Jade went down on one knee and placed her right hand on the ground. She felt the ground shake and within a few seconds vines sprouted out from the ground where Tartarus was standing. The vines were able to trap the man but he was able to break free very quickly. That was Sailor Jade's plan as, by the time he had destroyed the vines, she used a "Gaia's wrath!" to attack him with a force of nature. The attack was strong enough to send Tartarus sparling backwards.

"You bitch!" Tartarus snarled.

He used his magic to knock Sailor Jade with a strong force.

"Jade!" Sailor Crystal exclaimed.

"Your next!" Tartarus yelled.

He rushed towards Sailor Crystal. Within a split second she put her barrier up but she wasn't quick enough. Tartarus shoved her down and started hitting her. She managed to block a few of his punches but he managed to get a few good hits on her. Sailor Crystal started thrashing and tried to remove him from her body but it was pointless. He was stronger then her.

"Now die!" He growled.

He was about to finish her of when something grabbed him and threw him backwards. He hissed in pain when he tried to move into a sitting. Slowly, he stood up and eventually he saw Sailor Jade staring at him with a vine that looked like a grabble hook.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" She dared him.

Growling, he was about to attack her when Sailor Crystal started to glow. Slowly, she got to her feet but she wasn't in any pain. It was like her injuries and bruises had completely vanished. She was about to say something when the tiara fell from her forehead and landed on the ground, shattering upon impact. Then, there was a strange glow on Sailor Crystal forehead which revealed a symbol. The middle of the symbol was a circle with four points coming out of it, making the symbol look like a star. Around the symbol were four more circles.

"You will never hurt another women again!" She vowed.

Picking up her mirror she yelled "Supreme Crystal reflection!" and a bright ray of light emerged from it. The light started to become brighter, so much so that Sailor Jade had to turn away and shield her eyes, and eventually hit Tartarus. He screamed in pain as the light washed over him. When it faded Tartarus vanished.

"Is... Is he gone?" Sailor Jade asked.

"I hope so. What he did to Princess Cherika was disgusting and I hope he burns for it" Sailor Crystal replied.

"I'm afraid not"

Looking behind them they saw a spirit standing before them. She had pale blonde hair, which went all the way down to the bottom of her gown, and light blue eyes with white eye shadow and pale pink lips. She was wearing a white gown that was shaped like a ball gown at the bottom and the top of the gown was shaped like a fairy bodice. On her gown were beads and her feet were showing. On her head was a beaded tiara.

"That wasn't the real Tartarus. If it was he soul would of returned to the Cauldron or be sent to the Underworld" Guardian Cosmos told them. "After fighting the Queens the last time we was weakened from the amount of power he used. He wanted to come here but he was still recovering. Instead, he created a replica and made it do its bidding"

"So we haven't defeated him then..." Sailor Crystal muttered.

"His time will come soon, Sailor Crystal. He will meet his end when his daughter is born" Guardian Cosmos promised. "However, the replica was tasked in tainting the Cauldron and its presence here has started to taint it"

"Is there nothing we can do?" Sailor Jade asked.

"Tartarus was only partly successful. The Cauldron is started to become corrupted but it can be saved. One of you must go in there and give up your powers"

(Why does this sound familiar?) Sailor Crystal thought.

"I'll do it"

"NO!" Sailor Crystal yelled.

Sailor Jade turned to the blonde in complete shock. Why did she stop her? Did she see something like this before?

"If you go in there you will not come back. You'll be sacrificing everything, you'll never see your family again" Sailor Crystal told her. Then she turned to Guardian Cosmos. "I have seen a vision of this before and I will not let Willow enter there. Let me go in there. It doesn't have to be her"

Guardian Cosmos was about to say something but once she saw the symbol on Sailor Crystal's forehead she closed her mouth. That symbol was a part of another group. She was meant to be a part of team that would bring in a new era to the cosmos, a new dynasty for the Moon Kingdom. She is the Sailor soldier of visions and prophecy for a reason. Here, she was at wrong place at the wrong time.

"I'm sorry but it can't be you. You duty is to another, and she has not been born yet. You were meant to be a part of her team, that was always your fate" Guardian Cosmos replied. "Your friend... was always meant for this"

"But... but..."

"Mina, its okay. I don't mind doing this" Sailor Jade assured her. "Your duty is towards somebody else, not to me. You have to be strong enough to let me go"

"Please... don't do it" Sailor Crystal begged with tears coming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" The bluenette replied.

She walked towards the ledge facing towards the Cauldron. She kept telling her that it was okay, if she was meant for this then she can do it. Turned around she saw Guardian Cosmos and Sailor Crystal looking at her, with that latter of the two breaking down in a frenzy of tears. It pained her to do this but it had to be done.

"Good bye... my friend" Sailor Jade said before jumping into the Cauldron.

Armina fell to her knees., her body was hunched over and she was pound it her fist into the ground. She didn't do it... She didn't save her friend. Why... Why does it have to be like this? She was to serve another? To hell with that, she had just lost her only friend. And for what? So that other people could live? It was selfish of her but she didn't care. She was... alone again.

"Are you satisfied?" She demanded.

"This was never about satisfaction. Without Sailor Soldiers the universe can never be at peace. My deepest sympathy's, Sailor Crystal" Guardian Cosmos told her. "You shouldn't have been born until the time the ice princess is born and yet here you stand"

"And here I stand..." Sailor Crystal muttered.

"You mustn't blame yourself for what is done. Your friend will return to you one day" Guardian Cosmos said.

Sailor Crystal didn't reply to her. Instead, she stood up and used her magic to create a wings which sprouted from her back. Truthfully, she didn't know what to do. There was no point in returning home, nobody would be waiting for her. She could tell Willow's family about what she did but she didn't want to go through the emotions again. How cowardly, she thought. She couldn't return to Mercury. she couldn't tell Thalassa or Brieanna that she failed and lost... and lost a friend in the process. She didn't know where the Moon Kingdom was. She hated Tartarus for what he did to Cherika and wanted nothing more but to finish him of once and for all, or maybe she would end up dead. No, she wasn't thinking straight. She... She needed to get away from here. She ran to the opposite side of the Island and flew of into the Cosmos.

She had no idea where she was going... And she did not care.

* * *

 _That's how I ended up at Glacius Palace. I failed my mission, we hadn't killed the real Tartarus and Willow ended up sacrificing herself. I don't know what happened to other Queens or Cherika, I could only imagine what would happen next for her and her baby. I could only blame myself. I could of stopped Willow from entering the Cauldron so that she could live. Guardian Cosmos did tell me that she would return one day but would it really be her? No, it would be some else. Someone who looked like Willow but without her memories - memories of our friendship. What worried me greatly was that we were never meant to be friends in the first place. I was born at the wrong place at the wrong time. As you know my duty was always to Princess Icesisity. I was the protector of her Palace and a member of her team. If I had not run away and went to find Princess Cherika I could of serve her and her daughter. But I chose to run away..._

 _When I found the Glacius Palace I was overcome by a number of emotions. Anger, sadness, shame, pity for Willow's family and Cherika's fate, grief, indignation. It wasn't fair. That should of been me, I had no family to return to and nobody would miss me if I had chose to sacrifice myself. That's why I gave up. I didn't want to fight anymore. I know I still my duty, I wasn't sure if the Queens had their powers returned to them, but they would have to wait for Cherika's daughter to be born. I know its selfish of me but... I can't do it anymore._

 _That's why I put myself in a eternal sleep. I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't wake up unless Icesisity came to the Glacius Palace and become the ruler of the Permafrost Moon. In a way it was like I was contiuning my duty without fighting another evil. My spirt left my body and became the very same Armina you see today. It protected the Glacius Palace whilst I was sleeping and would only return to my body if Icesisity had arrived. Before I went to sleep I made a second vow to myself. That I would protect Icesisity no matter the cost._

 _Although... She did proved to me that she didn't need saving._


	9. Everything changes

Wings of Serenity: The rewrite  
Chapter 7: Everything changes

* * *

Notes: I apologise for not updating this sooner. Originally, I had only planed to take a week break before starting the next chapter but that didn't work out quite as planed.

Also, I have a few answers for Slvrphoenx questions.

For this story, the Silver Crystal was created by Purity, Cherika's daughter, and was used to defeat Tartarus. It does get passed down to Queen Serenity and she is the one who makes it into the Silver Crystal that we know of today. Not only that but Serena doesn't know much about her ancestors, she only remembers her Mother, what happened during the Silver Millennium and Endymion. Speaking of Endymion we do see him in this chapter and the next but Mamoru (Or Darian as I'm using the English dub names) will appear at the end of story. The story starts just after the Sailor Soldiers' star seeds were taken by Galaxia and Mamoru was already dead.

As for Willow we have already seen her return as somebody else, she will make an appearance towards the end of the story.

Also, as a shameless plug, I have created a little one-shot called For what comes next which takes place during this chapter. It involves Aurelia (Amara) and Cordelia (Michelle). During the Silver Millennium the Sailor senshi did have names, they weren't Princess Mars or Princess Venus - this is just for this story.

Amy - Halimede  
Raye - Aithne  
Lita - Josephine  
Mina - Darlene  
Amara - Aurelia  
Michelle - Cordelia  
Trista - Cornelia  
Hotaru - Nerissa  
\- Also to avoid confusion for her Mother people called Princess Serenity Selene.

* * *

Queen Serenity was making her was to the Palace's gardens, she wanted to have a moment to herself before returning to the chaos inside the Palace's walls. A lot had happened during the past sixteen years. For one thing she and fellow Queens managed to slow down the entity's process. It wasn't an easy mission, none of them were Solarians so they couldn't stay in Estoelia too long. Had it not been for Prince Remus, who used a special spell to protect the girls from the extreme heat, the Queens would have received several burns or possibly worse. The spell had limits though, they couldn't travel to heart of the Sun Kingdom and with their current forms they needed more power in order to make the ritual last longer. They had managed to evolve themselves, gaining more power in a form called Divine, and managed successful preform the ritual.

With Prince Remus he and Queen Serenity were now happily married, as were the other Queens - except for Queen Hera. They were happy few a while but the Queen of Jupiter preferred women over men, her first love was Queen Mercia. Her husband, Wulfric, was understanding and told her that if they wanted to separate then they could, on the conditions that he could help her govern Jupiter and been in their Children's life. Of course, they weren't the only ones to have children. Each of the Kings and Queens had children of their own and, just like their Mothers, they had their own duties. The daughters of Amphitrite, Nuraya, Hera and Aphrodite were the protectors of Queen Serenity's daughter - with Aphrodite's daughter being Serenity's double. Azure and Umi's daughters were assigned to protecting the outer reaches of the cosmos, they could come and go as they pleased and would return to there posts if they were summoned by their guardians. Mercia's daughter was assigned to protecting the space-time door from intruders and, much like the new Uranus and Neptune, she could come and go as she pleased and return if she was summoned by her guardian. As for Destiny's daughter... Well, she hadn't awakened yet. She was only meant to be awaken as a last result, bring the end of life in the process. She was just a child right now but... she actually had power of death and rebirth.

(She's just a child, nobody should be forced to endure death at a young age.) Queen Serenity thought.

Pushing that thought aside Queen Serenity found herself in the royal gardens. She did want a break from the preparations that were going on inside the Palace but there was a another reason as to why she was there in the first place. She was looking for her daughter. Like the other Kings and Queens Remus and Serenity had a children as well. The first was boy called Apollo, he had lavender hair and blue eyes. Then there was the twins. The first was called Serenity, though most of the time she called Selene to avoid confusion as she was named after her Mother, and the second was called Harmony (She had blue hair and lavender eyes). One of the maids told her that Serenity was in the gardens, she was picking flowers in a field of pink hydrangeas, buttercups and roses.

Once she found the field she saw two blonde hair sitting in said field, one of them was relaxing and the other was picking flowers. The first one had blonde hair, which had a yellow bow in it with a rose in the middle, and blue eyes. She was wearing a golden-yellow dress with straps and yellow frills running down the dress. On the straps were small yellow bows which were attached to yellow ribbons. Around her neck was a yellow choker, with a ribbon on the back, and a pendent necklace. On her forehead was a heart shaped symbol with a cross at the bottom in orange. The second one also had blonde hair, but she had two round buns and pigtails, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with white winged shoulder pads. Behind the gown was a gauzy white bow with two flowy ribbons attached to it On the bodice were gold hoops and below them were two sets of gold beads. She also had gold spiral earrings, a gold beaded bracelet on her right arm and on her forehead was a crescent moon. Queen Serenity recognised the two straight away.

"Serenity, Darlene" The Moon queen called.

Princess Serenity turned around and smiled once she saw who was calling for her. Gracefully, the young Princess stood up and made her way towards her Mother. Darlene trailed behind her.

"Hello, Mother. These are for you" Selene said whilst presenting the bouquet she made for her.

"These are lovely, darling. Thank you" Serenity replied whilst taking the bouquet. "And how are you doing today, Darlene?"

"Quiet well, your Grace" Darlene replied.

"And how is everything on Venus?" The Moon Queen inquired.

"Everything has settled after the rebellion, although there were a few casualties. Father and his men are making plans to rebuild some of the lower towns" Darlene told her. "And Mother keeps sending me messages about future courtships. I keep telling her that I'm not interested, my duty comes first, but you know that old saying: Don't shoot the messenger"

"I do. Looks like Aphrodite is slipping back into her old ways" Serenity sighed.

She thought Aphrodite had changed over the years. She stopped playing match maker with people, finally made her mind up about who she was marrying and matured from her childish ways. She had even saved her life before. She though Motherhood would change her too. She did keep her promise about Darlene being raised to follow her duty, she was made the leader of Selene's inner protectors and Selene's double. But if what Darlene was telling her was true then Aphrodite could be acting like her old self again. A courtship? Serenity could never make Selene go through that. Of course, if she wanted to marry somebody then she should do it for herself and not because somebody made her. Or she could become Queen without taking a husband or wife. But... with Selene's latest outings Serenity had a feeling she knew who her daughter wanted to be with. It would go against her Mother's own rules about Lunarian and Earth's relations and it could result in war between the two kingdoms.

The conflict between the Earth and Moon Kingdoms had not been settled. Both she and Amaryllis, the current Queen of Earth, had tried to calm the uprising but they were unsuccessful. The people Earth were tired of the constant attacks, some still remembered the time when they were attacked by Amalthea, and wanted to defend themselves. They only had one protector and that was Amaryllis when she was Sailor Earth. Since then there hasn't been a protector of Earth, except for their own relic. But the people of Earth were still unhappy and they believed they should defend themselves, not some alien people who brought most of the conflict with them. The Lunarians were suppose to watch over and protect the people of Earth but nowadays they were being rejected. Serenity had even heard reports of somebody spreading rumours about the Lunarians. That the Lunarians were greedy, could kill whoever they wanted and wanted to take over all of the Kingdoms - eventually the entire Cosmos.

Serenity removed that thought from her head. She didn't want to upset herself or her daughter on a day like today. This was Princess Serenity's special day and she was determined to make it successful.

"Darlene, if you Mother is acting like a child again feel free to call upon myself, Nuraya or Azure. One of us will make sure she behaves herself" Serenity told her.

"Mother!" Selene exclaimed.

"What? Aiko has acted like this before, she just needs somebody to... sort her out" Serenity responded, before turning back to Darlene. "I'm sure she still remembers what happened last time"

"Oh, she does" Darlene giggled.

Lets just say there was a lot of cake involved.

"Anyway, If you don't mind Darlene I need to talk to Serenity" Serenity said.

"Of course, Your Grace. I see you later, Selene" Darlene replied before leaving.

"Selene, I know about your recent outings" Serenity said. "You know that unions between Earth and the Moon Kingdom are forbidden. We already on thin ice as it is."

"I... I know, Mother but what can I do? I love him and... I want to be with him" Selene whispered.

"Serenity, if there was another way I would allow an union between the two of you. Endymion is an honourable man and I know he will protect you but you have to remember something, dearest. He is the only one in line for the Earth throne and the only one who can protect Earth" Serenity explained. "And you are my only successor. Apollo is your father's successor and Harmony has her own duty"

"Well... what if you allow Harmony to become your successor? Then I can go live on Earth and-"

"I'm sorry, Serenity, but the Silver Crystal choose you" The Moon Queen interrupted. "I know you want to follow your own heart, I would never make you go through a loveless courtship but something like this is impossible"

"I...I understand, Mother" Selene gave in.

Know that her daughter was in emotion pain Serenity wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a hug. She didn't want to do this. If the fates allowed her she would allow Selene and Endymion to marry but a union between Earth and the Moon was impossible at the moment. If there had been another way, if there was no threat of conflict between the two Kingdoms then she would allow it. But with the reports Amaryllis keep given her she knew there would be no peace. She unwrapped her arms and held her daughter in front of her. Seeing the tears coming out of her eyes she wiped them away.

"Now isn't the time for sadness, dearest. You know what today is, don't you?" Serenity said.

"My birthday" Selene answered, sadness replaced with joy.

"That's right. Why don't you use this time to go get ready? Or spend time with others?" Serenity suggested.

"All right. I'll see you later, Mother" Selene said before leaving.

Serenity sighed as she watched her daughter leave. When did she start growing up? It still feels like yesterday when she held her in her arms for the first time. Those were the days, when everything was peaceful and there was no threat of conflict. Serenity turned towards Earth, wondering how Amaryllis was doing. From the reports she received this morning Amaryllis had lost two cities, one of them being the capital and the other being a coastal area which was known for being a huge trading hub. She couldn't help but wonder how much more they would lose.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth the situation with the rebals was much worse then that Queen Serenity first believed.

The Queen of Earth and her husband were hiding in Gaia's forest. They and their Son had fled from the castle before the assault started and ran towards the forest before anybody noticed them, what remaining soldiers they had fled with them. They found some ruins in the middle of the forest and decided to make camp there, with the royal family hiding inside the ruins. There was a stone table in the middle of large room which had a map of the Earth Kingdom.

The Queen of the Earth, and the once protector of Earth, was called Amaryllis. She had long black hair, dark blue eyes and on her forehead was a gold heart symbol with a cross in the middle. She was wearing a sea green gown with a gold bodice, long white gloves with gold bracelets on them and brown shoulder pads which were attached to a long brown cape. On the front of her bodice was a sea green bow with a winged brooch in the middle and around her neck was a gold choker. On the top of her head was a gold crown with sea green beads and a heart shaped middle. Amaryllis wasn't alone in the ruins, her husband was with her as well. Asher Harlow, the King of Earth and the Captain of Terra's guard, had brown hair and emerald green eyes. Despite their current situation he was still in his silver armour.

"First we loose some of our most loyal followers, then we loose Tethoris because Lord Riku is still bitter about not marry me. Now we lost the Capital and Lightwater" Amaryllis listed. And that wasn't the whole list. "Beryl and her followers have planned this out all to well. What's next? Are we going to be captured and executed for crimes we have not committed?"

"You mustn't think like that, love. It makes them think they have already won and put you worse frame of mind" Asher said.

"I know, love, but what can I do?" Amaryllis replied. "I'm not Sailor Earth anymore and you were injured when the rebels attacked the Palace. I wonder what my parents think of me now, especially my Mother"

"Let me guess Clio would be disappointed, she would say that all of this mess was your fault and that you should of married Riku" Asher guessed.

"She would say something like that" The Queen agreed.

Sixteen years ago their marriage wasn't possible. Amaryllis was the daughter of King Kodiak and Queen Clio and next in the for the throne, whilst Asher was the Captain of her father's guard. Clio was raising her daughters to follow in her foot steps and she wanted them to marry somebody of noble birth, the man in question was none other then Lord Riku of Tethoris. But that all changed when they awakened as Sailor Earth and Sailor Solar. Seeing as they didn't need protection anymore Kodiak trained his daughters to fight like soldiers, Clio wasn't happy with his decision. When Earth was being attacked by Amalthea Amaryllis asked Princess Serenity for her help. It turns out that Amalthea had some help from Riku, he created new monsters called Youmas, and when Amaryllis, Serenity and the other planetary Princess were being attacked by these monster Asher, forsaking his duty, went to help them. Against all odd Amaryllis and Asher fell in love and eventually married.

Suddenly they heard somebody walking towards them. Despite his current injury Asher pulled out his sword, ready to defend his wife to the best of his ability. When the person came around the corner, to their relief, it wasn't one of Beryl's followers. The person in question was a young man with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue bodysuit with a navy blue breastplate, a silver piece of armour that protected his waist and lower back with extended pieces to guard his hips. He also had knee-high armoured boots in navy blue and a black cape with red on the inside, the cape was attached to silver shoulder guards. Around his waist was a brown sash, a hilt was connected to the sash which had a sword inside.

"Endymion" Amaryllis breathed. "We thought you were somebody else"

"Sorry, Mother, but I had to get back here as soon as possible" Endymion said.

It was at that moment when Asher noticed something. Endymion was usual accompanied by four men, his generals. They were chosen by Endymion but it was Asher who taught and tested them. Yet, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Son, where are Jedeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunsite?" He asked. "I though they went with you to Haven"

"They did but... they betrayed us" Endymion told him.

"What?" Amaryllis exclaimed. "How did it happen?"

"Its a long story..."

* * *

 _Endymion and his generals were making there way north to Haven, a town north of Gaia's forest. It was the only town that hadn't been attacked by Beryl's forces but there was a high possibility that it could be next. Despite that uncertainty Haven was one the best defensible towns through out the entire Kingdom and it could withstand any attack. The town itself was surrounded by a large stone wall which went around the entire town and people could only enter it through the gate. Asher, who was originally from Haven before he joined King_ _Kodiak guard, told his son that was the best place to gather allies, weapons and supplies. In times like these they needed all the help they could get._

 _The whole journey had been silent so far, which was a bad thing as they could be ambushed at any time. However, the generals were being a little too quiet for Endymion's liking. Usually Nephrite and Zoisite were bickering with each other, Jedeite would be talking with him whilst Kunzite was the quiet one. The silver haired man was the oldest out of all of them and he was Endymion's advisor and mentor. Some say he was cold hearted but it was just a mask, keeping people from knowing the real Kunsite. Nephrite, being the second oldest, was, as some people put, overly proud and sometimes arrogant, but he was also emotional. He never did like Zoisite's methods. He was the only who spent the most time with Asher. Jedeite, the third born, was like a brother to Endymion. He was the only one who spent most of his time at the royal palace as, when he young, both of his parents died and he was taken in by the King and Queen. And then there was Zoisite, the youngest. He was always plotting something and_ preferred using dirty tactics and tricks whenever he was fighting. He was sometimes vain and sarcastic, always plotting something behind somebody's back. Some say that he and Kunzite were brothers.

 _When they reached the end of forest the first thing they saw was smoke. This worried Endymion greatly and he ran towards the edge of cliff, what he next shocked and worried him. Haven was on fire, they were too late. The drawbridge was already down and some of the men who were stationed there were dead, some were thrown in the river and the rest were impaled with swords. The houses had thatched roofs and they were close to each other which meant the fire could be spread easier._

 _(We're too late) Endymion thought (There has to be survivors. Something, anything)_

 _Endymion pulled out his sword and was about to make his way to the town when he was stopped by fire. He jumped backwards and landed in a crouch position. He looked around and saw nobody but the generals. Zoisite had his right hand raised and the others had their swords out. Endymion believed that they were coming to his rescue. That thought was quickly replaced when kunzite fired a blast of energy at him. Endymion quickly created a shield to block it._

 _"What are you doing?" The Prince demanded._

 _"We tried to warn you, Endymion, but you didn't listen to us. The people of the Moon are not to be trusted and your relationship with the Moon brat must end" Nephrite told him._

 _"They want our Kingdom, our blood. Did you really think those protectors were here for their Princess?" Zoisite added._

 _"Leave Serenity out of this" Endymion ordered._

 _"There you go again, talking her side and defending her" Jadeite remarked. "Don't you see what she is doing to you, Endymion? You were a great man once, and I respected you for it, but whenever that Princess comes into the picture you always run off with her. Its like your under her spell"_

 _"That's impossible. Serenity told me she can only do healing magic, she doesn't know how to fight or how to defend herself" Endymion countered. "And what about you four? I know you don't like the people of the Moon but you have never attacked me before"_

 _"That doesn't matter. One way or another, Endymion, you will see to reason" Kunzite replied._

 _The generals swords started changing with dark energy. When the charge was complete they fired the energy at Endymion at the same time, Endymion had only a few seconds to summon his shield before the attack hit him. When the attacks collided there was a explosion. They Endymion coughing, a sign that he was alive, but the generals weren't concerned for him. When the smoke faded Endymion was still alive but his shield instantly faded. The generals never did that before. They had their own abilities, Kunzite was the only who energise weapons. Slowly, Endymion stood up and pulled out his swords. Regardless if they were his friends or not he needed to defend himself. He was about to rush forward when Jediete removed the sword from him._ _He hadn't move. Endymion looked at his friends in shock and noticed that their eyes had changed colour. They were red and not their original colour._

 _"You have been brainwashed... You've been working for Queen Beryl all this time" Endymion realised._

 _"She understands our concerns. The people of the Moon have got away with_ _constant surveillance_ _for far to long. They believe that they are superior then us because they have a crystal that can give them long life and end everything" Nephrite raged. "They are selfish"_

 _"You believe that these people can be trusted but what will happen to you when their true intension are revealed?" Kunzite questioned. "They will cast you aside and take over the Kingdom"_

 _Endymion couldn't believe that this was happening. How could his most trusted friends betray him like this? How could they allow this to happen to themselves? No, this was there doing it was Beryl's. And right now he needed to escape. The general were about to strike him again when Endymion used all the magic he had to teleport away._

* * *

"If I hadn't teleported away when I did... they would of captured me" Endymion finished his story.

Amaryllis and Asher couldn't believe it. The generals were loyal men, they wouldn't betray Endymion or the Kingdom for anything. But this wasn't their fault. They were tricked by Beryl and brainwashed to serve her. This was bad. They knew where they were hiding and eventually they would tell Beryl.

"I... I can't believe this is happening" Amaryllis muttered.

"You mention Princess Serenity. Did you two... Were the two of in a relationship?" Asher questioned.

"Yes, we were. There was something different about her, unlike the other women at court. They only wanted one thing but Serenity never asked me for anything. She is beautiful, kind, loves flowers. She... She wanted to find a way to end the conflict without it resulting to violence" Endymion explained.

"I know a union between the Moon and Earth is forbidden but what can't we do? We love each other" Endymion carried on "Its like what you two had. The Princess and the Captain of the Guard, unlikely lovers but against all odds they ended up together"

"Well, stranger things have happened" Asher remarked. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"I do, Father. I would do anything to protect Serenity from all of this" Endymion replied.

(My little as grown up) Amaryllis thought. It was hard to believe that this was the same person who was breaking ladies' hearts and making men jealous. But this wasn't the time for that. They needed a plan and they didn't know how much time they had until Beryl and her followers arrived. The soldiers would be able to defend them but they didn't know how many people Beryl would bring. Amaryllis wasn't completely defenceless since she still had her powers and she could heal Asher.

"Asher, have our men surround the building" Amaryllis told him.

Asher did as she said.

"I'll go with him" Endymion said.

"No, Endy. There is only one place that is safe for you now" Amaryllis replied. (Forgive me, Gaia)

"Mother, you can't be suggesting-"

"I am, Endymion. You must go to the Moon Kingdom, tell Queen Serenity what happened and stay there" Amaryllis insisted. "She is the person could can protect you now"

"All right. I will do as you say" Endymion agreed. "Uh, how do I get to the Moon Kingdom?"

"Did Serenity never tell you?" Amaryllis asked.

"No, she never did. I always found her in the Palace's gardens" Endymion told her.

"I see. Well, its very simple. You can teleport to the Moon" Amaryllis replied. "You need to close your eyes and think of nothing but the Moon"

"Whatever ever happens next know that me and your father love you, and that you should follow your heart. I give you my blessing to marry Serenity" She added.

"Thank you, Mother. I love you too" Endymion said.

He closed his eyes and thought of the Moon. He could see the white satellite in his mind and concentrated on it. A gold light surrounded Endymion and within a few seconds he vanished.

* * *

The preparations for the party were finally done and Queen Serenity had a few hours to get ready. She was making her way to the royal chambers when she thought she heard somebody talking. She looked around, behind her and in front of her but she saw nothing.

"You will pay for that, you witch! _Nobody hurts my family!"_

Serenity gasped. That... that was Iris's voice. She's alive! Where is she? Serenity looked frantically around the room, hoping she see her icy blue haired sister. But she wasn't there.

"Are you alright your grace?"

Serenity turned where she heard the new voice and saw one of the maids looking at her with concerned on her face.

"I am fine, Delia" Serenity replied.

The maid bowed to her before walking towards the opposite end of the corridor. Serenity carried on walking but she couldn't forget the words she just heard. That was definitely Iris talking, there was no mistaking that. But what was she talking about? Was somebody in danger? The questions kept rolling around in her mind, yet, she didn't find any answers. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

Later that night Darlene was helping Selene in her bedroom. Selene had already bathed and she was sitting in front of the vanity with Darlene brushing her hair. Whilst Selene was happy on the outside, she was dealing with a lot of mixed emotions on the inside. She remembered the conversation she had with her Mother earlier. She loved Endymion with all her heart and couldn't bare the thought of being without him. It was selfish of her, she wanted nothing more but to with him, but her Mother was right. With everything happening their relationship wouldn't work at the moment and they can't forsake their own duties to their own Kingdom. It would break her but, unless they found another way to be together, they would have to end it. For now at least. But... would Endymion wait for her?

"Your quiet, Selene." Darlene noted. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh, it... its nothing, Darlene"

Darlene wasn't convinced. She placed the brush on the vanity, walked to left side of the chair and kneel in front of Selene. She took the Princess's hand

"Serenity, if there is something bothering you, you can tell me" Darlene said.

Selene sighed. "When you left earlier my Mother and I had conversation about Endymion. She knew that I was going down to Earth to see him, she told me that a relationship between the two of us wouldn't be possible"

"I don't mean to be so blunt, Princess, but you knew the risks when you started going down to Earth" Darlene interjected.

"I know, Lena, but what can I do? I love him and I don't want to lose him" Selene said. "What would you do if you in were in my position?"

She didn't expect that. She knew about Selene's feeling for the Earth Prince, she was the first person who came looking for Princess Serenity the first time she went down to Earth. She did agree with Queen Serenity, Selene and Endymion's relationship had to stop. They were already at odds with the people of Earth, they had to be careful with that they were doing. But... had it not been the Princess leaving for Earth she wouldn't have met Kunzite. There meeting had been accident. She was looking for the Princess when she came across Kunzite who had been looking for the Prince. They worked together for a few times and... accidently fell in love with him.

She blamed herself for not putting a stop to all of this sooner.

"What I would do is put my duty first instead of love" Darlene told her.

"Even if that meant never seeing Kunzite again?" Selene teased.

"I- how do you know about that?" Darlene questioned.

"What? Did you think me and Endymion were doing something romantic all the time" Selene remarked playfully. "Its amazing what you notice when people aren't looking"

"You know you are as bad as my Mother sometimes, Serenity" Darlene sighed.

She went back to brushing Selene's hair. When she was done she helped the Moon Princess put her hair up in the Lunarian hairstyle and pigtails.

"Look I get what your saying, Lena. I just... wish there was some way we can be together" Selene said. "All of us. I don't want you and the others to be lonely"

"We will figure it out one day, Princess. But sometimes duty comes first" Darlene replied. "We better get going or we will be late"

"You go ahead. I have something I need to do first" Selene said.

Against her better judgement Darlene left the room. Selene went to the balcony that overlooked the gardens. From here she got a clear view on the Palace's gardens and Earth, it was her favourite spot in the entire castle - that and the flower fields. She could think straight without anybody bothering her. Selene loved her friends but sometimes they frustrated her. She knew it was all necessary, they were her guardians and protectors, but all she wanted was some alone time. Selene closed her eyes and put her hands together.

(Selene, goddess of the Moon. Please guide me during these difficult times) Selene thought.

"Princess Serenity!"

Selene opened her eyes and saw a familiar face standing in front of the fountain.

"Endymion? What are you doing here?" She asked. She was happy to see him but she was confused at the same time. Why was he here?

"I wish I was here on better terms, Selene, but I have some bad news" Endymion said.

"And that is"

"The conflict on Earth has become worse. Recently, we have lost our capital. Our home was assaulted by Beryl's forces and my parents have I had to run away" Endymion explained.

"How terrible. You have my condolences" Selene replied.

"Thank you, Selene, but that's not all. When we were escaping my Father was injured, then when me and my generals were getting supplies from a town north of Gaia's forest we were too late. The town was being burnt to the ground" Endymion continued. "And then my... generals attacked me. They were brainwashed by Beryl"

"Then what are doing here?" Selene questioned. "You should go home and help your family"

"If only that was possible, love. The generals knew where we were hiding and My Mother told me to come here" Endymion told her. "She said that your Mother is the only person who can protect me"

"I see. We need to tell my Mother. If there's anybody who has a chance against Beryl then its her" Selene said.

"I agree. My Mother wouldn't do this unless -" Endymion stopped and turned to the right. He heard somebody shouting. "I have to go. I will find you later, Selene"

"Endymion, wait!" Selene yelled but he didn't heard her. Endymion had already run away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ballroom the party was already underway. Going all out for her daughter, Queen Serenity had ordered the most finest dishes, champagne and wine for the adults and juices for the younger people and deserts, including a big chocolate cake. They were all presented on a large round table with a white table cloth over it, the deserts and chocolate cake were on a separate table. Everybody who was attending the ball was dressed in lavished gowns and fashionable suits, the entire ballroom was a sea of colours. From her sitting position on the throne Queen Serenity could see all of her friends and she was happy for them. For once in the long time they were able to enjoy themselves without the risk of conflict.

Everybody was in high spirts...

…And yet, she couldn't hep but be worried.

"Serenity love are you alright?"

Serenity turned to her husband who was sitting on the throne to her left. Remus had changed in the last few years. No longer was he wearing the suits and colours of the sun. Instead he was wearing lavender suit with a blue shirt. There was a cape attached to his suit, which was darker then the dress shirt, silver boots and covering his eyes was a white mask.

"I would be lying if I said I was fine, Remus" Serenity replied. "I heard somebody talking earlier, somebody who I thought I would never see again"

"And that is?" Remus inquired.

"My sister, Princess Icesisity or Iris as I sometimes called her" The Moon Queen told him.

"I didn't know you had sister" Remus frowned.

"I know, love, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" Serenity apologized. "Iris disappeared during my coronation, I sent various search parties out to find her but none of them were successful. I even asked her friends is they have seen her but... they haven't given me straight answers. I was going to tell you about her once she returned home and introduce the two of you properly"

"That makes sense, it wouldn't be fair on her to be kept out of family business. But if she's been missing for so long then... Well, she might be dead" Remus replied.

"She isn't" Serenity insisted. "I would have know, her friends would have know"

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to speak out of term like that" Remus apologised.

"I know, love." Serenity murmured.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?" Remus said, changing the subject.

"No, its not. I... I just can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen" Serenity told him. "Remus, where is our daughter?"

She looked around the room, trying to spot her daughter.

"She was with Princess Darlene but she hasn't shown up yet" She added.

"I haven't seen since this morning but I go look for her if you like" Remus replied.

"Thank you, Remus, but that won't be necessary" Serenity said. "However, I would like to talk Princess Darlene. She might know where Selene is"

"Of course, I'll go get her for you" Remus agreed.

* * *

Selene had finally arrived at the ball twenty minutes late. When she realised she was late she left her room and quickly ran to the ballroom, lucky nobody saw her. However, she did have a run in Princess Aurelia - Princess of Uranus and daughter of King Cedric and Queen Azure. Well, by run in what really happened is that she knocked into Aurelia and they went tumbling to the ground. Lucky, there was no harm and Selene had managed to successful heal Aurelia with her healing magic.

Holding her dress with her left hand and holding the railing with her right Selene made her way down steps. When she reached the floor somebody grabbed her hand and talked to her.

"Princess, may I have this dance?"

She turned her head to person and saw man dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and black shoes. On his head was a black top hat and connected to the tuxedo was a black cape with a red inside. Over his eyes was a white mask. On closer examination Selene recognised who it was it.

"Of course" She answered.

Selene made her way to the dance floor and turned around gracefully. The masked man held out a hand for her and she accepted it.

"I'm glad you came back, Endymion" She muttered.

Endymion brought her close to him.

"Regardless of what might happen after tonight I couldn't leave without having one final dance with you" Endymion said.

As they were dancing a crowed had formed around them. Yet, the Princess and the Prince didn't notice them. It was like they were in their own little world and nobody could end it.

"What do think will happen next?" Selene asked.

"I'm not sure. However, if Beryl is successful and ends up conquering Earth she will come here" Endymion answered. "She despises the people of the Moon and wants nothing more but destruction. I don't know her motivation behind all of this, its like she changed over night"

"Nobody changes without reason, Endy" Selene replied. "But you needn't worry. We will put a stop to Beryl's schemes"

They decided to stop dancing and make there way to balcony.

"I still can't believe that this is all happening" Selene murmured. "Sometimes I feel like its my fault"

"Don't say that" Endymion replied.

"But its true. If I was more mature and less of a weak romantic I could have put a stop to all of this. But I can't, I'm not strong enough and people always end up protecting me" Selene cried. "I'm not like my friends, I'm not a protector of Moon and I don't have any powers besides healing. My Mother was a Sailor Soldier and she had the same upbringing as me"

It hurt seeing the Princess in distress. It was felt like Endymion was powerless to help her. He understood her desire to help out, his Mother once told that when she was younger her own Mother had sheltered her and her sister from the outside. Amaryllis had wanted to help her people for the long time yet her Mother prevented her from doing so. She told her that she should be grateful for the live she gave her and that she should stop acting like a spoiled child.

"You are not powerless, Selene. Everybody has their own desires and weakness but they are powerful in their own way" Endymion said "One day you will know what that feels like"

"Endymion" Selene whispered.

Endymion brought her closer and kiss her. Selene closed her eyes and managed to lose herself. She always felt like this when they were kissing. It made her forget all the trouble in the world. However, the kiss ended when lightning flashed before them. It was Selene who pulled back.

"AH!" Selene screamed, placing her hands over ears and going down on her knees.

"Selene, what the matter?" Endymion asked.

"It... its the lightning. I hate it and I wanted it to go away" Selene panicked.

"Its all right, your safe." Endymion said soothly . "Lets get you back inside"

Slowly, he helped Princess stood up. He was about to guide the Princess back inside when he saw something out of the corner his eyes. He turned around and his eyes widen with fear. This wasn't normal lightning. He had seen it before when the castle was being assaulted. Then he saw a group of people running towards the Palace, some of them went ahead of the others and started attacking the guards who were patrolling the gardens.

"Oh no!" Endymion muttered.

"Endymion? What's going on?" Selene asked.

"Beryl and her forces... they're here!"


	10. Ice cold Princess

Wings of Serenity: The rewrite  
Chapter 8: Ice cold Princess

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the delay, I promise to be more consistent with my writing. And, yes, there are more Sailor Moon stories to come. Also, as a quick warning, this chapter gets a little dark. There is a topic brought up that you may find uncomfortable, don't worry its only briefly mentioned. Also this is the last length chapter.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want to do what now?"

When she returned from the council of heralds the first thing she did was tell her new companions everything Guardian Cosmos told her. And she didn't stop there. She told them everything she remembered about the end of the Silver Millennium. How it happened, how she and Endymion died, how her Mother sent her and everybody else to Earth that they could live normal life's, how she died when she used the Silver Crystal with a broken heart. It was the very reason why she wanted to prevent the end of the Silver Millennium - that Queen Serenity would end up dead because of her.

Part of her was expecting the reactions the others gave her. A mixture of Shock and confusion - which was coming from Sailor Vol, Sailor Star Myth and Sailor Tempest. Her eyes were on Sailor Crystal. The blonde hadn't said anything but her eyes told a different story. Anger and Pain - it couldn't had been from what she just told them. Something else was bothering her, she reminded herself to ask her about it later. Then she turned her gaze to Sailor Glacier Moon and what she saw hurt her. The bluenette was devastated. She knew Queen Serenity better then she did and, if they were unsuccessful, she could a lose a member of her family - maybe more.

She knew why they reacted like that. She was asking them to take a risk by helping her. But what other choice did she have? She only had once chance to save her Mother and in order to restore her powers she needed her Mother's help. She needed her alive.

"I know its a long shot, and we are rising a lot if we go through with this, but its the only way to restore my powers" Sailor Moon said. "Something like this has happened before and with Queen Serenity's help I was able to evolve myself further"

"I get what you are saying, Sailor Moon, but is this the right thing to do?" Sailor Vol questioned. "You are asking us to take a lot on faith"

Was this the right thing to do? Sailor Moon wasn't so sure. Questions started to run through her mind: Could she prevent the end of the Silver Millennium? Would she be strong enough to save her Mother? What would happened if they failed? Despite not being all to confidant she wanted to do this. In a way it was her fault that the Silver Millennium ended because of her love for Endymion. As selfish as it was she did love him.

"I think we should trust her" Sailor Crystal said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, and why should we?" Sailor Vol challenge.

"Are you forgetting who I am?" Sailor Crystal asked instead. "I have only known you all for a short amount of time but I believe in what Sailor Moon wants to do, even if it is risky"

"Have you seen the outcome of the battle" Sailor Star Myth inquired.

"I have seen two possible outcomes. The one Sailor Moon told us about and..."

She stopped for a moment, turning her attension to Sailor Glacier Moon who hadn't said a word since Sailor Moon return. She was facing the wall, her hands were touching it and her body was shaking.

"And what? Will we be successful or not?" Sailor Vol questioned.

"I can't tell you everything but we will be partly sucessful" Sailor Crystal responded.

"Great, so we're going blind. So much for the so called 'Seer'" Sailor Vol complained whilst throwing her hands up in the air.

"Celosia, that's not fair" Sailor Star Myth said. "We don't know the full details"

"Of course we don't, she is harbring them from us. But what I do know is that my Sister is on the Moon and she is going to be caught up in all of this" Sailor Vol yelled.

"We all have family on the Moon, Celosia. My Sister, Iris's cousin and her family" Sailor Tempest said. "You have ever right to be angry but do not take it out on your friends"

"Then why are we not questioning her? She know something we don't and-"

BANG!

Everybody stopped yelling and turned towards Sailor Glacier Moon. They couldn't see it but the bluenette was crying. She hated it when her friends were fighting with each other, she hated Celosia's moon swings mostly, but that wasn't what was upsetting her. It was the mere though of loosing her Sister and the rest of her family (technically, from the story Sailor Moon told them, she had already lost them) Serenity was the only person who helped her adjust to her new life when she returned to the Moon. She made her feel welcome when she was just a stranger in a strange new land. But more importantly she was her Sister.

She can't loose them again.

She can't...

She can't...

SHE CAN'T!

"DAMMIT IT!" She yelled whilst slamming her fist against the wall.

Upon impact Ice was released from Sailor Glacier Moon's fist and instently froze the wall. Everybody else took a step back, wondering what just happend. The bluenette had her moments but nothing like this happened before. They couldn't help but wonder if Iris was loosing control of her powers, that or her powers effected by raw emotion. However, nobody was expecting what happened next. Sailor Glacier Moon turned to face them, she was breathing heavily and her eyes flashed dangerously. She stormed over to Sailor Vol and slapped her right check.

"Just what is your problem, Celosia! Since the moment I have met you have been nothing but a selfish bitch. You didn't want to help us before and you only decided to join us because you wanted to find your Sister. That's all you care about" She yelled. "Your not the only one with family on the Moon. My Sister could already be dead and I... I..."

She dropped to her knees and placed her hands over her face, hiding the fact that she was crying heavily. "I would be too late to save her. I... I can't loose her again"

"That wasn't your fault, Iris" Sailor Tempest said, soothingly.

"But if I didn't have these damm powers I wouldn't have been kidnapped" Sailor Glacier Moon muttered.

She stopped talking after that, in fact the whole room went quiet. What could they say? They had never seen Iris so emotional distress before. Her friends knew what family meant to her, especially after the whole kidnapping ordeal and what happened on Earth. But they had never seen this before. It was like she had lost all hope of seeing her family again. It was like they were doomed to failed before they could started.

"Aunty..." Sailor Moon whispered.

She hated this. She hated seeing her like this. It was heart breaking, and it felt all too familiar. There had been moments when her friends acted like this. There had been times when they were upset, angry or depressed. But she had helped them through all the pain and they had done the same for her. She could do that for her Aunt. She walked over to her, knelt down and wrapped her arms around her.

"Serenity..." The bluenette muttered.

"It's okay, Aunty. We will not fail, we will save her" Sailor Moon said. "But you have to be strong. We are stronger together and no matter what happens we will be successful"

"She's right. You don't have to do through this alone, we will help you" Sailor Tempest agreed. Turning to the others she added "right guys?"

"Of course" Sailor Star Myth replied. "And I think your forgetting something, Iris. Serenity is a fighter, even if she's more lady like. She is a Sailor Soldier, not some damsel in distress"

"You don't need to ask me twice. I will follow you to the end, My Queen" Sailor Crystal said.

Sailor Glacier Moon stopped crying. She wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon and took a few deep breaths. They were right, they can do this and they were stronger together. But to do that needed to sort things out and have Sailor Vol on board. They turned to the redhead, who hadn't spoken since she was slapped. She was touching her right check, so caught up with her own thoughts to even notice them staring at her. She had spoken out of term earlier - there was no denying that - and once again she allowed her anger get the best of her. Sailor Glacier Moon was right though, she was thinking about her Sister. She had never told them about what happened before she had met them - and it was the sole reason as to why she had her fiery temper.

"I'm sorry. I know I was being selfish earlier but Edelia and my Brother are the only family I have left" The redhead apologised. "I never thought I would tell you this but I never knew my birth family. I was separated from my siblings, forced to live in the same orphanage as Iris until I was adopted"

"You were? But I never saw you at the Radiance Orphanage" Sailor Glacier Moon said.

"It was before you arrived" Sailor Vol clarified. "Anyway my adopted family took me to Tethoris and I was happy for a while. But when I started growing up things changed. They were controlling, belittling me when I had never done anything wrong. And, when I had awaken as Sailor Vol, they tried to kill me"

Sailor Vol turned around and crossed her arms before continuing. "They were working for Queen Amalthea all that time. They were gathering energy from children because they believed that they would give them the best energy source. When they were done with them they were allowed to do whatever they wanted to do with them"

"That do you mean?" Sailor Tempest asked.

"Torture, murder, rape. I don't think they ever loved each other" Sailor Vol revealed before turning back to the group. "If I hadn't awakened in time I would have ended up like the others"

"I... I'm sorry" Sailor Glacier Moon muttered.

What else could she say?

"Its in the past. The pain still lingers but I've moved on" Sailor Vol replied. "My opinion hasn't changed. It is stupid and reckless but, if you are adamant about this then I will help you. And I'm sorry for lashing out at you and Sailor Crystal earlier"

"You don't have to apologise" Sailor Moon assured her.

"But its the right thing to do" Sailor Vol said. "So are we going to do this or not?"

"First things first we need to do something with Sailor Moon's hair" Sailor Star Myth stated.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Nothing but you can't have your hair up like that. It will cause suspicion" The Starlight explained. "It won't take long. I have a magic touch when it comes to hair so I won't damage it"

"All right but be quick"

* * *

It was utter chaos on the Moon. Beryl's forces had the advantage from the beginning and there was no time to prepare a counter attack. In fact nobody was fully prepared for battle. Everybody was to busy indulging in the food and dancing to notice the impending doom. Had it not been for two felines, who had charged into the ballroom and warned the people about the attack, they would have been in the middle of the chaos. By Queen Serenity's orders the room had been evacuated by her and the other Queens, though the process hadn't been peaceful since everybody left the room in a disorganised fashion. The Moon Queen should have gone with them, her husband and the Outer Queens had already left to join the fighting, but Serenity decided to stay behind. She was looking for somebody.

"Everybody has been evacuated, Serenity" Nuraya informed her. "We're waiting for your next move"

"Has anybody seen Selene? I can't find her anyway" Serenity asked.

"She arrived late again, didn't she?" Aphrodite questioned.

Serenity nodded. "I asked Darlene to look for her but she couldn't find her. She arrived twenty minutes and that was the last time I saw her"

"I saw her dancing with somebody" Amphitrite told her.

"Who?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know. He was dressed in black and had a white mask over his eyes" The Queen of Mercury explained.

"I saw them make there way over to the balcony" Aphrodite said. "They were talking to each other and he kissed her. Is it so romantic?"

"Uh, how do you know that?" Amphitrite questioned.

"The Goddess of Love always knows" Aphrodite giggled.

"Urgh. Now is not the time, Aphrodite" Nuraya sighed.

Queen Serenity supressed a sigh as she turned her back to her friends. She was trying to process everything that happened. The conflict on Earth must have become worse, Earth must have been overtaken by Beryl's forces. Why did this have to happen on Selene's birthday? Selene, Who was she with? It couldn't have been some random person, Selene had only loved one person and... Then it hit her.

"She's with Endymion" Serenity realised, turning back to the other's in the process.

"Isn't that Amaryllis's son?" Hera inquired. "What's is he doing here?"

"He is. Amaryllis must have sent him here" Serenity replied. "I need to go find him, Selene has to be with him"

"Go and find them, Serenity. We'll cover for you" Aphrodite said, being serious for once.

"We will not let Beryl and her forces win" Nuraya added.

Nodding in agreement Serenity summoned her brooch. It was a lavender star with a gold border with five small orbs around it. In the middle of the brooch was a silver butterfly with a gold crescent moon in the middle. Around the butterfly were five purple gems that looked like flowers.

"Divine Moon Power, make-up!"

The brooch opened, revealing the Silver Crystal in the middle and five hearts around it. The Crystal flashed and Queen Serenity went through her transformation. A few seconds later Sailor Millennium Moon stood in her place. She was wearing a white sailor suit and winged shoulder pads, a purple collar with two gold strips on each side, white gloves with purple glove pads and white boots with a purple upwards triangular border and purple crescent moons. The skirt had three layers to it: the first was white, the second was gold and the third was purple. Underneath the skirt was a lavender petticoat. In between the suit and the skirt was a belt with two different layers: the first was yellow and the second was white, in the middle of the second layer was a purple crescent moon. On the front of the suit was a large yellow with the star brooch in the middle and behind the suit was a larger, billowy bow in yellow. Around her neck was a purple choker with a crescent on it. Finally, on her forehead was a gold tiara with a crescent moon in the middle and her ears had crescent moons on them.

Sailor Millennium Moon took of, her destination was the balcony but she had a feeling that Selene and Endymion weren't going to be there. Behind her was a flash of blue, red, green and orange.

* * *

She got a clear view of battle from her bedroom balcony. Endymion had 'escorted' her back to her chambers before he joined the battle - he promised her that he would defend the Moon Kingdom and defeat Beryl's forces. Selene was on her own again. Her friends were probably helping with the fighting or protecting the people - either way they were doing their duty. Why did this have to happen? On today of all days. The conflict on Earth couldn't have been this bad, could it? How much did Endymion really loose before coming here? There had to be another way to solve this without it ending up in war. Halimeda once told her about negotiation, though she had never listen to her friends' wisdom - she found it too boring and ended up falling asleep, Halimeda was annoyed but she did write a condensed version for her. Surely, agreements could have been between the two kingdoms - Earth would protect itself, The Sailor Soldiers would stay away and continue to protect the cosmos and... She would never see Endymion again. Could she live with that?

Now was not the time for such thoughts, not when there was a battle going on. Selene observed the gardens, cringing at the mess and the bodies on the floor. The flowers had been trampled on and somebody hard work on the shrubbery had been ruined. The grounds were littered with bodes. Some of them had stabbed in the heart, some had arrows in their necks, others had plentiful cuts on their bodies. One of them had been ripped apart limb by limb, just what kind of people - monsters - were helping Beryl? There were a few bodies in the fountain, water had been turned to blood. Her gaze turned to a rebel who slit a soldier's throat with his dagger. Then her eyes shifted to one of the rebels thrusting his sword into a soldier's heart before be yanked it out

"Why is this happening?" Selene muttered.

Suddenly, a strong wind erupted around her. Selene managed to grab onto the railing before she was knocked backwards. When the wind faded Selene heard somebody laughing. Looking up she saw the very women who started the rebellion - Beryl. She had long, wavy red hair that went down to waist and orange eyes. She was wearing a long purple maxi dress that was showing her breast, a gold choker with a indigo gem in the middle, turquoise earrings and a silver bracelets on her right shoulders had small horns on them and on her forehead was a black tiara. In her right hand was a long staff that looked like a tree with a orb on the top.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Princess Serenity. All dressed up but with nowhere to go" Beryl said in a mocking tone of voice. "Nowhere but oblivion that is"

"You must be Beryl" Serenity guessed. She had never seen the women before and Endymion gave her no description of the women.

"That's queen Beryl to you, little Princess" Beryl snarled. "You will do so to remember it"

The women looked around. Serenity's protectors weren't with her, neither was Endymion. The Prince had to be somewhere, he did abandon his home for the Moon.

"Where are your protectors, little Princess" Queen Beryl inquired. "Did they had enough of your childish ways and decided to abandon you?"

"My friends would never abandon me, they are defending our home" Selene replied. "They are trying to stop a warm, one that you and the other rebels started"

Beryl chuckled. "Oh, but I never started this, little Princess. I was just a sorceress who worked her way to the top. My skills in magic allowed me a place in Amaryllis's court as the royal physician, thanks to Endymion's help. You blame me for starting this war when it was you and your people who started it"

"I don't understand... We never"

"You don't understand because you have it easy in your pitiful life" Queen Beryl responded. "After what happened with Amalthea people started to fear magic. Your people were the only ones who could use magic and some say they saw Sailor Soldiers leaving the battle after Amalthea was defeated"

Beryl composed herself before continuing. "You don't understand how it was until people started to trust me again. It was simple really. The people of Earth started to question your people, saying that they wanted to defend themselves and that your kind was greedy. All it took for me to gain their trust was a few speeches about your people"

"Why are you doing this?" Selene questioned.

"Because you stole something of mine. I loved Endymion before you showed up" Beryl revealed. "He showed me kindness when nobody else did"

"I'm sorry. I- I never knew..." Selene apologised.

"It is too late for an apology. Besides I don't need your pity" Beryl yelled, "Endymion would have been mine but you... You had him under your little spell and made him love you. You turned him away from his own people. His is nothing but your little puppet"

A puppet? Turned him from his people? No, she never did that. Endymion came here on his own free will, he sent here by his Mother. They fell in love naturally, didn't they? Selene held back the tears in her eyes. She wished her friends were with her right now, they would stand for this. Endymion definitely wouldn't stand for it.

"What's the matter? Is the little Princess upset?" Queen Beryl mocked.

Selene took a deep breath, she brushed away the tears before replying. "I am not the cause of this. Yes, I love Endymion with all my heart but what we have is natural. I should have stayed away but nobody fights against love. You are nothing but a evil witch who doesn't know the true meaning of love"

"Nobody talks to me like that!" Queen Beryl yelled.

Gripping her staff she charged towards Princess Serenity. The Moon Princess closed her eyes , waiting for the staff to hit. Only it never came. Beryl hissed and teleported back to the her original position. Serenity opened her eyes and saw a red rose on the ground. Beryl and Selene turned to where the rose came from and saw Endymion standing there.

"You will not harm the Princess. You have done enough all ready" Endymion stated.

He jumped towards Princess and landed in front of her, placing himself between Beryl and Serenity. Endymion grabbed his cape and shielded the Princess.

"I warned you to stayed away from the Moon and never speak about its people again" Endymion said. "You disobeyed my orders"

"Your orders? I was not the one who turned his back on his own people" Beryl accused. "But don't worry. As Earth's new Queen I will forgive you, providing that you join our side and end your loyalty to this wretched Princess"

Earth's new Queen? So, his parents didn't make it. That, or they were captured. He hoped it was the latter but there was no time to dwell on it now. He had to Protect Selene.

"Well? What is it going to be, Endymion? Your people or her?" Beryl questioned.

"I will never join forces with you!" Endymion declared.

"So be it!" Beryl snarled.

Raising her staff the orb started glowing, dark magic surrounded it. When the magic had reach its limits Beryl unleashed it and sent it towards Selene and Endymion. The Prince pushed Selene backwards and ready to take the hit. Until...

"Crystal Shield!"

A shield surrounded the Prince and the Princess. The magic bounced of the shield and went back to Beryl, hitting Beryl in the process. The women screamed in agony as the magic hit. Selene and Endymion's eyes widen, wondering what just happened and why they were being protected by a shield. In fact where did the shield come? Looking to the right they saw a Sailor Soldier with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in gold, purple and blue. Standing next to her was a another soldier, this one had red hair and green eyes, and she was dressed in orange, red and pink. Beryl had noticed them too.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am Sailor Crystal, and I will not allow you harm those people" The women spoke before turning to the redhead. "Your turn, Vol"

Nodding in agreement Sailor Vol lowed her hands. They started shaking and she slowly raised them. She yelled the words "Volcanic eruption!" when the they were raised above her. Out of nowhere lava and volcanic rocks appeared and Beryl was stuck in the middle of it. She yelled as the lava and the rocks hit her, her screams were so lowed that everybody had to cover their ears. When the attack stopped Beryl was breathing heavily and hissing in pain, there were a few burnt makers on her skin. Knowing she needed time to recover, Beryl teleported away. Sailor Crystal released the shield as she and Sailor Vol walked over to the Prince and Princess.

"Are you two all right?" Sailor Vol asked.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken" Selene replied. "Uh, forgive me, but I have never seen you two before"

"We come from the outer reaches of the cosmos. We had been monitoring the Earth and once we saw what was happening we came to help" Sailor Crystal lied. She couldn't tell the Princess about where she actually came from and what she was doing on the Moon.

"Why were you monitoring Earth" Endymion inquired.

"I cannot tell you that information. All you need to is get the Princess inside and protect her" Sailor Crystal said. "We have to find Queen Serenity at once"

"But-"

"Listen here mister we are not your people and we only answer to our Princess. She needs us right now before she does something stupid and we have more pressing issues" Sailor Vol interrupted.

"All right, I do as you say" Endymion sighed.

"My Mother might be with the other Sailor Soldiers" Selene told them. "Whatever you have to do please protect her. I can't loose her"

(Funny, somebody else said that) Sailor Crystal thought. "We will do, Princess. You have my word"

* * *

Elsewhere Serendipity, as Sailor Lunar, were fighting a couple of the rebels. Her sailor suit was the same as her friends, only her colours were blue and silver and she had a blue crescent moon on her tiara, bow and belt. In her hands was her lotus staff and she attacking the rebels with it, no magic just physical strength. When she had a moment to herself she twirled the staff in front of her and created an illusion of the moon. When the Moon was visible she pushed her staff forward and the Moon went flying towards the rebels, killing them in the process.

"There too many of them" She cried as she was fighting with her staff again.

"Celestial Star beam smash!"

At the corner of her left eye there was a shower of shooting stars, which were hitting one for rebels. She hadn't seen him coming. Then the attack was moved left to right and the others went down. Sailor Lunar knew who it was, there was only person who that attack belong to. Turning around she saw Chika, as Sailor Infinity, with a star in her left hand. Her Sailor Suit was identical to Sailor Lunar's, only her colours were purple and white.

"Didn't think you could do this without me, huh?" Sailor Infinity asked.

"Now's not the time, but thanks for helping me" Sailor Lunar replied, checks blushing.

"Anything for you love" Sailor Infinity winked.

"Infinity, Lunar!"

Turning to the voice they saw their friends, minus Sailor Vol, and Sailor Moon running towards them.

"You made it, just in time too" Sailor Infinity said. Turning to Sailor Moon she asked. "Did you get the answers you needed?"

"Sort of" Sailor Moon replied.

"We need to find Serenity, we need her alive before Sailor Moon can get her power back" Sailor Glacier Moon told them.

"She was in the ballroom during the party, that's the last time I saw her. She probably helping the people or hiding" Sailor Lunar said before frowning. "Iris, What's going on? One minute everything was peaceful then next we are fighting a battle"

"I tell you everything later, I promise. The short version is that we found a new ally, Sailor Crystal, and we have prevent the end of the Silver Millennium" Sailor Glacier Moon explained.

The brunette and the white haired girl looked at each other. Did they just hear that right?

"Something's not right here" Sailor Lunar said. "And there's something your not telling us"

"And where is Sailor Vol?" Sailor Infinity asked."Did she blow a short fuse again?"

"She did when Sailor Moon told us everything but... Well, its better she tell you then us. It's personal" Sailor Tempest replied. "When we came back we told her and Sailor Crystal to head to Princess Serenity's bedroom. If she and Prince Endymion were to die then it would be all over"

"Why?"

"Because If she - I - were to die then Mother would send everything to the future. Beryl and her allies would be defeated but... My Mother would only manage to seal them away" Sailor Moon answered. "She would be forced to use the Silver Crystal and it would use all of her life force"

"So Queen Serenity would die" Sailor Infinity realised.

She didn't miss the look in Sailor Glacier Moon's eyes. So, saving Queen Serenity was a major priority. She wasn't happy with the lack of information she received but it would do for now. Before she could say anything the group heard music playing, it was a soothing melody coming from the gardens. Sailor Lunar told them that it was Queen Serenity playing her harp, she was mostly likely using it to heal somebody. Sailor Lunar and Sailor Infinity decided to stay behind and protect the people. The others decided to follow the music, knowing that it would take them to the Moon Queen.

* * *

The search for her daughter hadn't been going well. She had checked the balcony but her daughter wasn't there. She made her way through the Palace's walls, saving people who had been left behind whilst checking the available rooms - yet, the blonde haired Princess was not in sight. Her search took her to the gardens, Selene's favourite place. She wouldn't be there, Endymion must of taken her to safe place, yet she couldn't ignore what was happening. Her people were dying and she needed save them. First, she dealt with the remaining rebels - using her tiara and her Cutie Moon Rod. When they were defeated she summoned her harp and started to play a melody which would heal any person near by her. When she healing process was done she stopped playing.

"Thank you, Queen Serenity" One of the Soldiers thanked her. There was another soldier beside him with his right arm around him and his left hand on his left knee.

"There's no need to thank me, gentlemen." Sailor Millennium Moon replied. "Please, get inside and find somewhere safe. That knee has to be examined"

"Of course. Be safe out her, your majesty. These monsters are vile" The soldier said.

Slowly, the soldiers made there way back inside the Palace. Sailor Millennium Moon continued her search, helping those who needed healing and defeating any of the rebels. She was about to make her way back inside when she her somebody laughing above her. She turned around and saw Beryl above her.

"Beryl!" The Moon Queen exclaimed.

"Well, I was looking for somebody else but you'll have to do" Queen Beryl said. "After all with you dead the Silver Crystal will be mine and I will be the ruler of the entire universe"

"You will not take it from me" Sailor Millennium Moon remarked. She summoned her Cutie Moon Rod and yelled "Moon Queen Halation!"

The Rod unleased a mixture of yellow crescents , blue stars and pink light. When the mixture became one the attack went straight for Queen Beryl. But Beryl was much quicker and she managed to intercept the attack with her own magic. The two attacks were cancelled out. Before Beryl could attack again Sailor Millennium raised her Rod high and created a round circle which turned into a Moon.

"Divine Moonlight Shower!" She yelled.

The Moon glowed white and was sent towards Queen Beryl. When the attack hit Beryl the Moon shattered and turned into a sparkling lights. The sorceress went down, hissing in pain as she slowly stood up. She charged towards the Moon Queen. Sailor Millennium Moon waved her hand over the Rod, the Rod extended and became longer. She grasped it with her free hand and parried the staff before it could hit her. The two went back and forth, trading blows and blocking each others attacks, until Beryl got the upper advantage and managed to hit Sailor Millennium Moon on her head.. The Lavender haired Queen went tumbling down. Before she could react Beryl pressed her heels into Sailor Millennium Moon's arm, the Moon Soldier hissed in agony.

"Die Serenity!" Queen Beryl snarled, putting her staff at the lavender haired Queen.

She was about to strike the Moon Queen went she was attacked by a cold attack. Hissing in pain she turned around and to her surprise she saw a group of Sailor Soldiers standing before her, none of them she recognised. The one in blue and silver had her Ice sceptre in her right hand, her eyes were cold.

"Get away from my Sister" The bluenette yelled.

"More Sailor Soldiers?" Beryl questioned "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Glacier Moon, mistress of Ice and Snow and future Queen of Permafrost Moon!" Sailor Glacier Moon said "These are my friends: Sailor Tempest, Sailor Vol, Sailor Star Myth and Sailor Crystal"

"And I am Sailor Moon, defender of the light and the champion of Justice" Sailor Moon added.

"And in the name of the Moon we will punish you!"

So, there were more Sailor Soldiers. Well, no matter, if she could deal with a few Soldiers then fighting these Sailor Soldiers couldn't be that much difficult. Although, the group looked stronger then the ones she had seen before - except for the Serenity and her fellow Queens. Her eyes were on the bluenette. She had called Serenity Sister, she would be the only person stopping her from getting what she wanted - no doubt she was the leader of the group. Then her eyes turned to one of the blonde, the one who called herself Sailor Moon. Something at the back of her mind was bothering her. She had seen that face before, same hair and eye colour as well.

(It will have to wait. If they are Soldiers of the Moon then they might carry a crystal similar to Serenity's. If I get my hands on them then my rule will be obsolete) Beryl thought.

She charged towards them. The group managed to get away and Sailor Vol and Sailor Tempest started to use fire and wind attacks. They had managed to hit Beryl but they weren't Beryl's target. She landed before Sailor Glacier Moon and Sailor Moon. Gripping her staff she started attacking the two Moon Soldiers . They manage to keep up, blocking and dodging whilst using their own attacks against the sorceress. Queen Beryl aimed for Sailor Moon head and managed to slam her staff into Sailor Moon's face when she wasn't looking. The mask had been removed. At that moment Sailor Millennium Moon was slowly moving herself into a sitting position. When she saw what was happening her eyes widen when she saw Sailor Moon - No, it wasn't Sailor Moon she saw but her daughter. And Beryl was about to kill her. She got onto her feet and dashed towards her. Once there she pushed Sailor Moon away and took the attack for her. She fell to the ground.

"SERENITY!" Sailor Glacier Moon screamed.

She ran over to her sister, Sailor Crystal and Sailor Moon were behind her. Sailor Crystal placed a shield around them whilst the two Moon Soldiers checked Serenity over. Checking her pulse Sailor Glacier Moon noticed that it was weak. This shouldn't have happened. She can't loose her sister, not when she and her daughter needed her. Sailor Glacier Moon started shaking, her eyes had tears coming from them. She turned to face Queen Beryl, her face flashed with anger as she watched the Queen grinning with glee. That when she stood up and her brooch started glowing, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Crystal were watching her. Slowly she started walking until she was away from the two Sailors and her Sister.

"What is she doing?" Sailor Crystal asked.

"I... I don't know..." Sailor Moon replied. It felt oddly familiar.

The glow on the brooch more brightly until it started snowing. The snow became more violent and created a barrier between Sailor Glacier Moon and the others, eventually she all but disappeared. The only thing that was remaining were her blue eyes, which had become lifeless, and her tiara. But that soon disappeared and was replaced by a blue crescent moon. Then they heard a shattering sound. Serenity's own body started glowing and soon the Silver Crystal appeared. A if pulled by some unknown force the Crystal went towards Sailor Glacier Moon and disappeared into the snow storm. There was a flash a blue and silver light and the barrier disappeared. What came next surprised them.

Sailor Glacier Moon was still standing but her form had changed. Her sailor suit had become a short dress with a icy blue petticoat underneath, the belt had been removed but there was a purple crescent . The collar had two gold stipes on each side, the choker had changed to white but the moon crescent was still there. The gloves hadn't changed but the pads were now lavender, the boots had changed to icy blue and the triangular border had changed to lavender. The bow at the back had become longer, more billowy and was lavender, the one on the front was lavender as well and had become longer. The brooch wasn't in the middle, instead there was something resembling her crystal but it was shattered and became lotus shaped. The biggest surprise was her hair. It had become longer, faded into lavender at the bottom and there were buns at the top, silver odango shields with a blue outline were in the middle of the buns.

"Iris... What have you done?" Sailor Tempest muttered.

"She's done this before but... she never done something like this" Sailor Star Myth marvelled.

"Its like she and Serenity have become one" Sailor Vol realised.

At that moment Sailor Glacier Moon summoned her weapon. It wasn't her ice sceptre, rather it was a silver staff with a blue crescent moon at the top. Behind the crescent moon were feathers and blue ribbons were attached to it. On the front of the staff were a crescent moon and eight stars (The stars were in blue, orange, yellow, gold, dark blue, purple, red and green)

"You will pay for that, you witch! Nobody hurts my family" She threatened. Gipping the staff she yelled" Millennium Artic Blizzard!"

The moon glowed and blizzard was created. Queen Beryl was overcome and started shivering, she tried to warm herself up but the attack was much colder then expected. Sailor Glacier Moon thrusted her staff, putting more and more power into. The others started to worry as Sailor Glacier Moon started straining and gritting her teeth. The scene was familiar but it wasn't like last time, what would happen if she reached her limit? Would Beryl be dead? Despite that they knew there was only one thing for them to do. Help her. They walked towards her and stood beside her, summoning their weapons. They called upon their strongest attacks and fired them at Queen Beryl.

"I have to help them but I need to lower the shield. Is there a way you can heal The Queen?" Sailor Crystal said.

"Not without my Silver Crystal" Sailor Moon replied.

She looked around until she saw the harp lying on the floor. She could use that but she didn't know how to play it. Sailor Crystal followed her eyes.

"Sailor Lunar said Serenity uses her harp to heal somebody" She recalled. "Do you know how to play?"

"No, but there's a first time for everything" Sailor Moon replied.

She picked up the harp. There were no strings attached to it but when Sailor Moon moved her hands over the part where the strings should music was created. Sailor Crystal lowed her shield and went to join her friends. Once again she used 'Supreme Crystal reflection' and her own attack joined along side the others. Beryl was screaming in agony but the others weren't done. Sailor Glacier Moon gave the last of her strength and yelled "Divine Moonlight Justice!" The crescent on her staff started glowing and absorbed the other attacks before creating a beam of light that went for Queen Beryl.

" NO!" Beryl yelled.

The light hit her and Beryl screamed before falling to the ground. The others let go of their attacks and were breathing heavily. When there breathing was back to normal they looked at the sight before them. Beryl's dead body, the snow and scorch marks around the body. They couldn't help but wonder what just happened, what did they just do. They turned to Sailor Glacier Moon. She hadn't said anything but her skin was pale. She fell backwards and hit the ground, realising her form in the process.


	11. Celestial hope

Wings of Serenity: The rewrite  
Chapter 9: Celestial hope

* * *

Iris opened her eyes, though she quickly closed again once they made contact with the light coming through the window. She blinked her blue eyes a few times, getting them used to the light before she opened them again. The first thing she noticed that she was warm and her head was banging. She placed her right hand on her forehead and used a cooling spell to remove the pain, to her surprise she could only put in a limited amount of power into the spell before she felt dizzy - Well, it was enough for now.

"What happened?" Iris muttered.

What was the last thing she remember? She and her friends were at the Glacius Palace. Anastasia and Topaz were revealed to be traitors. They found Sailor Crystal - or rather she found them. Sailor Moon found the answers she was looking for and told them everything she knew, she included the end of the Silver Millennium and the death of Queen Serenity. They went back to the Moon Kingdom to defend it from Beryl's forces and to find Queen Serenity. Then... Then... What happened next? She couldn't remember. There was a moment when Serenity pushed Sailor Moon to the ground and took a attack for her but after that her mind went blank.

Well, that wasn't her priority at the moment. Her mind drifted to the one person she wanted to see the most. Serenity. Was her Sister alive? She need to find her,. Slowly, she got up into a sitting position before removing the covers. She got out of bed, stumbling a little when she got up too quickly and was forced to quickly sit down again. Taking a few breaths Iris stood up and slowly made her way to the door. She was half way across the floor when her body gave out and she fell down, Iris cried out in pain.

"Iris! Are you alright?"

The bluenette turned to the voice beside her. Felicia was looking at her with a worry, wondering what her owner was doing out of bed and why she was lying on the floor in pain. She should be resting.

"I... I don't know, Felicia" Iris admitted. "It feels like I have been hit by a tornado. My head hurt and I feel dizzy."

"You should be resting. Stay here and don't move, I'm going to get help" Felicia instructed.

The blue feline made her way to door. It was opened slightly and there was enough room for Felicia to get out. Iris did as she was told though she was tempted to lie down and close her eyes. She almost did but the door opened and inn walked Queen Serenity, who had powered down and wearing a gown again. Serenity looked around the room and, once she noticed Iris on the floor, her eyes widen in fear once she saw her Sister.

"Iris!" She yelled.

She rushed towards her Sister and knelt down. She checked Iris over before helping her stand and guided her over to the bed. She help Iris lie down, taking a sit next to her

"What happened?" The Moon Queen asked. "You should be resting"

"I needed to see you, to make sure that you were alive" Iris replied with a weak smile.

"Oh, you silly girl. You should of asked Felicia to come and get me. After what happened your lucky to be alive, Iris." Serenity scolded.

"What do you mean?" Iris questioned.

"Well, that's what we were trying to figure out. I was unconscious when it happened but I was told that your Crystal shattered" Serenity explained as best she could. "They said you changed. Your eyes became lifeless and, somehow, the Silver Crystal responded to you and changed your appearance"

"H-How is that possible?" The bluenette inquired. "And what did I change into?"

"I don't know, Iris. Its like you and I became one, or so Celosia said" Serenity replied.

It was a lot to take in. The mere though of her almost loosing her life, when she was originally there to save her Sister, troubled her. Then there was the unknown form that combined both her and her sister's Soldier forms. Was that even possible? The bluenette didn't know, in fact she didn't remember the whole battle with Beryl. Maybe that was for the best. Iris turned back to her sister. It was no surprise to her that she saw her sister looking back at her with anger on her face

"I'm so angry with you, Iris" Serenity said, breaking the silence. "I know what happened all those years ago, when you and your friends disappeared. I have been out of my mind with worry. I thought you had been kidnapped

"I'm sorry, Serenity" Iris apologised "But... I had to help her"

"Serena... Yeah, I know" Serenity replied. "I doubt you remember but when we were fighting Queen Beryl I saw Serena's mask come of her face. That's when I knew it was her, and that's why I took the attack for her. But, once the others told me what happened, everything fell into place"

Serenity turned to look at the photo on the bedside table, the one that showed their parents, their felines and themselves when they were younger. How she wished she had somebody by her side to help her process all of this. But the only person who had all the answers was Serena.

"The only thing I have figured out yet is why she here in the first place. Why did she risk everything to save me?" Serenity added.

"She needs you help, she needs our help" Iris told her.

"But you need to rest..." Serenity started to pointed out.

"Please, Serenity, let me help Serena then I promise I will rest after that. Sapphira will be in charge of the others whilst I stay here" Iris interrupted.

Serenity sighed. "Okay, you can help. But I will do most of the work, especially given your current state"

Meanwhile everybody was waiting anxiously in the parlour room. Nobody had said anything. The same person was their minds. Iris. What happened to her? What did she do before to change herself? What was her current situation? Was she alive or... No, they couldn't think about that.

The doors opened. Everybody looked towards them, a mixture of concerned and fear were present on their faces. They watched as Queen Serenity walked in with Iris by her side.

"Iris!" Everybody exclaimed.

Sarah, Celosia and Krissia rushed towards their friend and each of them took turns hugging her. Serena and Armina stayed by the fireplace, they were happy that their friend and Aunt were wake and alive but they decided to give her some room. They didn't want to overwhelm her. Serenity walked over to the fireplace and gracefully took a seat next to Serena. The blonde felt nervous, wondering what the Moon Queen wanted to tell her.

"You risked a lot, Serena. You changed the fate of the Silver Millennium just so that you can save me" Serenity said.

"Well, I... Uh" Serena mumbled, stumbling over her words.

"It's okay, darling. You don't have to say everything" Serenity replied. "You should know that I am proud of you, and not matter what happens from here on out I know you will succeed"

"Thanks, Mother" Serena beamed.

Once the trio were finished talking to Iris they helped her walk over to the fireplace. Armina made room for her as Sarah helped her sit down.

"So, Iris said you needed my help" Serenity said.

Serena nodded. "Guardian Cosmos told me that in order to restore my powers I need both you and Iris to help me"

"Sounds simple enough" Serenity said.

"How are you going to do this?" Celosia inquired. "There's no way Iris is at full strength yet. No offence, Iris"

"None taken" Iris replied. "Well, before coming here, Serenity and I agreed that she would be the one doing most of the work"

The others agree with the decision. Iris needed time to rest but Serena needed both her and her Mother's help. The Moon Queen went over to her Sister and took a seat next to her, Serena stood before them and knelt down. She placed her right hand over her heart and closed her eyes. Serenity and Iris summoned their crystals, Iris's crystal had changed into a lotus. Both crystals started to glow, the Silver Crystal was much more brighter but that was to be expected. The light poured over Serena until it eloped around her, forcing everybody but Serenity and Iris told close their eyes. When the light faded Serena was no longer kneeling before. In her place was Sailor Moon but she looked different.

Her hair had become lighter and at the bottom it had faded into lavender. Behind her was a long white cape that went down to the bottom of her boots. Her collar had become gold with three strips on each side and there was a little white glow on it, the pads next to the collar were gold. The gloves were long with light blue bracelets on each glove. The boots were in gold with a white triangular border and a crescent moon in the middle of the border, behind the boots were white wings. The shirt had three borders on it: the first was white, the second was light blue and the third was gold. In the middle of the skirt were multi-coloured ribbons, each one of them representing her sailor soldiers. The belt had two layers, the top was gold and the bottom was white, and in the middle of the belt was a crescent moon, light blue ribbons were attached to the crescent moon.

The sailor suit was still the same but now there were two sets of white pearls underneath the bow. The bow was longer and in light blue. In the middle of the bow was a white round brooch with a crescent moon at the top, six round pearls (on the left side were blue, red and green and on the right were orange, lavender and icy blue) and a star in the middle of the brooch. Around her neck was a white choker with a crescent moon in the middle. On her forehead was a beaded tiara with a crescent moon in the middle. On her buns were silver odango shields with a light blue border around them.

Sailor Moon stood up, taking her new form in the process. It was different from her previous form. Yet, somehow it felt familar like she was born to wear this. Everybody else was marveling the new form, a sense pride and joy came from them.

"You are now Celestial Sailor Moon, blessed by the light of the Goddess Selene" Serenity stated. "With your new found strength you will be able to defeat your enemies. You can bring them to justice or restore the light they once had"

"You have also been blessed by the god Boreas. If needed you can summon the power of winter and other ice abilities" Iris added, before taking a seat.

Sailor Moon smiled and went over to them, hugging Serenity then Iris. "Thank you, both of you"

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved me from a fate worse then death, hopefully the future can main tame itself" Serenity replied. "Now, you should go. Your friends will be needing you"

She raised her left hand and summoned a portal. Before stepping through it Sailor Moon hugged each of the ladies, promising them that she would see them again and that this wasn't good bye.

* * *

When she appeared on the other side she found herself within the ruins of the battle with Galaxia. Her first priority was to find the Sailor Starlights, She needed their help but also to make sure that they were okay. What happened to them after she was sent to the past? Did they managed to get away? Or, were they... No! She couldn't think like that. If they managed to survive everything that was thrown in there way so far then they can survive this. Sailor Moon checked around the area but she couldn't find them. She was about to leave the area when she hear something.

"Chibi Chibi"

She froze. She thought she wouldn't hear that voice again. She turned around and saw a small sailor soldier with reddish-pink hair, heart shaped buns and blue eyes. The sailor soldier flew over to Sailor Moon who had caught her and embraced her,

"Chibi Chibi!" Sailor Moon cried. "I thought I would never see you again"

Sailor Chibi chibi Moonsaid nothing. Instead she tucked her head into Sailor Moon's shoulder, feeling safer then before. Despite who she was, or rather what she was, Sailor Moon treated her like a daughter - even if she was a little bit mischievous.

"Chibi, where are the Starlights? I need to find them" Sailor Moon asked.

"Chibi Chibi" The soldier replied, nodding her head in agreement.

She turned around and took off, Sailor Moon was right behind her. The blonde had no idea where she was going but she trusted the little girl. It took them a few minutes but found the spot where the Starlights had been hiding. Once she saw them the blonde had to do a double check, wondering if they were the same people she remember. By the looks of things they had received an upgraded whilst she was in the past. Their outfits had changed from black to navy blue. Underneath the bikini like top was a white sports bar, behind the hot pants were ribbons (Fighter had light blue, healer had green and Maker had purple). There were feather shoulder pads and white tights as well. Attached to the collar was a navy blue cape.

"Fighter, Healer, Maker!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Sailor Star Fighter stop pacing and turned around, the other two looked up. Their eyes widened once they saw who was calling to them. Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Moon rushed towards each other. When they met in the middle Fighter picked her and spun her around, laughter was present. Healer and Maker joined them as Fighter put her down.

"I thought you were gone" Sailor Star Fighter said. "I - we - were so worried"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you" Sailor Moon apologised

"Where have you been?" Healer demanded.

"And what's with the new outfit?" Maker inquired

Sailor Moon sighed. "Its a long story..."

She told them everything, where she had been and what she had been doing - there was no point in hiding it. She told them about her family, how she helped them and received the upgrade. When she mention Krissia Fighter's eyes widened and her skin tone went pale. despite that she managed to recover quickly and relief came over her.

"I need to find Galaxia" Sailor Moon told them.

"Are you crazy? Do you remember what happen the last time we fought Galaxia?" Healer questioned.

"Yes, but I'm not afraid of her" Sailor Moon countered. "She needs to be healed and I'm the only person who can do it" There was a brief pause, joy had been replaced by sadness. "I cannot let my friends down. They gave themselves for me and its only right that I do this now"

"She does have a point, Healer" Maker pointed out.

"Fine." Healer grumbled.

"Galaxia went back to her Palace, I think" Fighter said. "When you disappeared we were teleported here. Then we met a women called Cora and she gave us our new upgrade"

Cora helped them too. Why? Why did she decide to help them, and just who is she anyway? There was more to Cora then Sailor Moon realised, if she could give somebody a upgrade or send them back in time then what other powers did she have? She would have to find her, ask her question. Maybe she could help them.

"Sailor Moon, are you still with us?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

Sailor Moon blinked. She had been caught up with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the The Starlights looking worriedly at her. She felt her face heat up from embarrassment, she managed to recover before talking.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something" The Moon solider apologised. "Anyway, there's no point of us taking Galaxia by suprise, she probaly knows that we - you three - will be coming for us"

"So what do you purpose we do?" Sailor Star Fighter inquired.

"We teleport to her palace" The blonde replied. "And i will need your help. Galaxia will try to attack us and I'll be busy healing her. I need you three to defend me. You can use your powers if you must but under no circumstanses are you allowed to kill her"

The Starlights agreed with the plan, though they were taken back by Sailor Moon's proposal. They had never seen her this serious before. Sailor Moon was taken back as well. She was never the brains of the group, that was Sailor Mercury's job, whilst she was the one who was clumsy and her only job was to heal somebody. She must have picked something up from her Aunt or one of her Aunt's Soldiers.

She put her thoughts to one side, now was not the time to be distracted. Instead she asked the Starlights and Chibi Chibi to gather around to form a star shape. Then she told them to hold hands with the person next to them. With that done the Sailor Soldiers started glowing.

"Sailor teleport to Galaxia's Palace!" They yelled. And within a flash they were gone.

A few seconds later they reappeared in the Throne room. The throne hadn't changed since there last vist - When they lost everything. Turning to the throne they saw Galaxia sitting there with anger one her face. She had changed completely. Galaxia was still wearing her amour but it had changed from gold to black and there was a pair of black wings attached to the armour. Her hair had become darker, her skin tone and lips were light pruple, the eye shadow was blue and her eyes had become gold. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon hid behind Sailor Moon.

 **"Your meant to be dead!"** Galaxia yelled once she noticed Sailor Moon.

"It takes a lot more to kill me, but I refuse to stop, not until I have saved the world." Sailor Moon replied. "I know the real Galaxia is still there. There's no reason for us to fight. Please, let me help you"

 **"You still don't understand. This world cannot be saved by somebody so weak. Haven't you ever heard the words 'Only the strongest survive'? You claim to be a Sailor Soldier but you refuse to step up and fight back"** Galaxia disagreed. **"That same weakness got your friends killed. They died protecting you. Tell me, Princess, how do you plan on saving them when you can't save yourself?"**

"Because I won't give up. My friends are still with even when they are gone and I will bring them back" Sailor Moon replied "And I'm not alone. The starlights are with me. I have only known them for a short amount of time but they are still my friends and I know that will help me"

 **"How foolish! Friendship is nothing more then a distraction, a weakness."** Galaxia said as she stood up. She raised her left hand and summoned her sword. **"And it seems you still haven't learnt anthing. No matter, I will defeat and claim what is mine!"**

The sword started glowing with dark energy. Galaxia raised the sword and with one downwards swoop the dark energy was hurld toward Sailor Moon, the starlights and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. The Starlights were about to defend Sailor Moon until a wall of ice came out from the ground. The attack hit the wall but it wasn't damaged. Everybody, except for Sailor Moon, stared at the wall in bemusment, wondering where the wall had come from and who cast the spell. The ice dispeared, revealing that it was Sailor Moon who had cast the spell.

 **"Well, well, welll look who decided to fight back"** Galaxia remarked.

Disagreeing, Sailor Moon shook her head "I refuse you fight you, Galaxia, and i refuse to give up"

Sailor Moon summoned her weapon. It was a white staff with ten stars on the front, which reprsented her Sailor Soldiers, and a ord at the top. To the left and to the right of the orb were white feathers and in front of the orb was a heart shape embulm with a gold diamond in the middle. On top of the orb was a small sphere with a gold cresent moon on the top.

Point the staff towards Galaxia she yelled "Celestial rejuvenation!" and unleashed its magic.

The magic made its way Galaxia. Before it hit her Galaxia used the sword again and unleashed the black energy. The two attacks clashed but Galaxia was stronger and manged to hit Sailor Moon. The attack was painful but Sailor Moon grit her teeth. She needed to stay strong and focus. She couldn't back down now!

 **"How foolish! To think that you could save can save the world and your friends. You are strong, I wil give you that, but you are still weak"** Galaxia mocked.

"Your wrong. I will save this world, and I will bring light back to this world" Sailor Moon proclaimed.

 **"How vain. Even with your new found strength you refuse to fight me**." Galaxia remarked. " **You gave up a long time ago, Princess. You were the strongest Sailor Soldier in the Galaxy, you were my one and only rival,but you lost pride in yourself when your friends died and now you are nothing"**

"I still believe in myself" Sailor Moon responded, putting more of her energy into the attack

 **"In what? In love, in Justice? There is nothing you can do except surrender!"** Galaxia yelled.

She raised her free and sent a powerful blast of energy towards Sailor Moon. The Moon soldier was taken a back but she managed to grip her staff and stand up again.

"Starlights! Help me, please! Sailor Moon cried.

Sailor Star Fighter was the first to response. She summoned her Sailor Star Yell and yelled the words "Star barrier!" and a barrier made out of stars was created around around them. Then she used the Sailor Star Yell again only this time she yelled "Star Serious Lazer!" and the lazer beam attack went straight towards Galaxia. Healer and Maker folowed up with their own attacks.

Galaxia was taken back, she was having a hard time keeping up. She clearly underestimated Sailor Moon's powers as well as The Starlights new found strength but she refused to give in. She was the strongest Sailor Soldier in the entire universe! She tried to attack again but her body won't response. Gritting her teeth she tried again but body still refused. It was like she was fighting with herself.

"I love this world and the people who protect it. Even in dark time there is still love, light and hope. There is still hope in your heart" Sailor Moon said before yelling "Galaxia, can you hear me?"

* * *

"Can you hear me?

There was a lone women standing in complete darkness. The darkness cleared up, revealing clear skies and unbloomed flowers on the grass. The women had long, wavy golden orange hair that faded into red, light purple lipstick and red eyes. The only thing she was wearing was a lime green dress. The women had her hands clasped together as if she was praying. Upon hearing the voice the women gasped.

"Yes, I can hear you but where are you" The women replied, searching for the voice.

" I am close by but you can't reach me. I am trying to save you from your imprissoment but you have become overtaken by darkness"

"I remember that day. I tried to seal Chaos in my body but I became Possessed" The women remembered. "Its too late for me"

"Its not too late for you. I can sense the light within your body, you can still be saved"

"What can I do?" The women asked.

"Hold out your hand"

At that moment flowers started blooming, as if they were being held back by some unkown force. As the blooming flowers started to overtake the meadow the women held out hand and started smiling, the flowers were glowing

* * *

 **"What's going on?** Galaxia demanded, her attack disappearared.

Small lights appeared across the battlefield, which turned out to be the star steeds. Everbody had stopped fighting. Instead they turned towards the spectacular sight.

"Don't you see, there is beauty in this world. That's why I love this world, it where i met everbody" Sailor Moon said. "Let's stop fighting. I don't want to lose else"

Bravely, Sailor Moon allowed her staff to disappeare and she ran towards Galaxia.

 **"Don't come any closer!"** Galaxia threatened.

She raised her sword again and was about to attack Sailor Moon... Only the sword shattered as if it was made out of glass. As Sailor Moon was getting closer Galaxia tried to flee but her body wouldn't obey her. Her body was being controlled. When Sailor Moon got closer she held out of her and Galaxia took it. The amoured Sailor Soldier could only watch on in shock and in horror as her body started cracking with gold light. The armoured soldier disappeared and replaced by the women in the meadow.

"You must be the real Galaxia" Sailor Moon guessed.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me, Sailor Moon" Galaxia replied. "You truely are the Strongest Sailor Soldier in the universe"

"I doubt that but I try my best" Sailor Moon giggled.

Galaxia frowned "Why are so happy?"

"Because I am happy. Take a look around you, isn't this so beautiful" Sailor Moon replied, spining around as she took in the sight. When she saw Galaxia's face again she continued "Besides the world has been saved again and it will recover from all the distruction it faced"

"But what about Chaos? Where did it go?" Galaxia inquired.

"I think it went back to where it originated from, the beginning of everything" Sailor Moon guessed.

"The beginning of life itself" Galaxia mused. "So, what going to happen now?"

"Now?" Sailor Moon question.

"What's going to happen to me? What I did was irreparable. People are dead because of me, world's have been destroyed and lifes have been ruined. Your friends are dead because of me" Galaxia responded. "I deserve to be punished"

"Let's start over, its not to late. Guide the Star Seeds to Guardian Cosmos, She'll know what to do next" Sailor Moon replied "After that carry on with your duty, help rebuild if you must. And, whenever your not busy, cone back and vist us"

Galaxia smiled "Thank you, Sailor Moon, for everything. Your kindness knows no bounds"

With that said Galaxia took of, the Star Seeds following after her.


	12. All is well

Wings of Serenity: The rewrite  
Chapter 10: All is well.

* * *

"Everybody... I hung in there..."

She had done it. She saved the world again. Galaxia had been healed, peace was restored to the Galaxy.

"I managed to saved the world again..."

But... She wasn't happy. Her happiness faded the moment Galaxia left her.

"But... If I'm being honest... I'm lonely..."

Sailor Moon was standing amongst the wreckage. She was looking up at the sky with her hands clasped together as if she was praying. Maybe she was. Maybe she was praying for her friends. Where were they? They should of been brought back right now.

"I tried so hard to remain strong but I'm not strong enough to carry on... Never have been. Raye, if your watching, you know what I'm talking about. I'm meant to be a strong Sailor Soldier, the strongest in the universe apparently. But I'm not strong. Raye, Lita and Amara are more stronger then me. Mina is the leader of the Inner Sailor Soldiers, not me. Amy is the intelligent one. Michelle and Trista are the graceful ones. Hotaru, and I don't like saying this but she is the deadly one, probably the leader of the Outer Sailor Soldiers"

Where were her friends?

"The last few hours haven't been easy. I have been on an impossible adventure, seen and met members of my family who I didn't know about. My Grandparents, my Great Aunt, My Great Aunt's daughters, my Aunty and her friends... and, believe it or not my own Mother. I... may have alter the past to save my Mother. Its stupid, I know, but in order to save Galaxia I needed to evolve myself once more"

"I... I don't know if your watching me... but I hope your proud of me..."

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees with tears pouring out of her eyes. She covered her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry... Please, come back... Please... I'm so alone..."

"Your not alone, Serena."

Sailor Moon gasped. She thought she was hearing things but... there was no mistaking that voice. Raye. She heard Raye talking. Removing her hands she looked around frantically, looking for the raven haired girl with the purple highlights. But she couldn't find her.

"Raye... Where are you?" Sailor Moon murmured.

"Behind you, meatball head"

She spun around on her knees, blotting out the pain as her eyes widen. Standing before her were four familiar faces. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were wearing their eternal fukus. Their own eternal fukus were similar to Sailor Moon previous form, however, there were no wings on their back and on their forehead was a gold tiara with a star in the middle.

"Everybody…" Sailor Moon whispered before running towards them.

Sailor Venus was the first to open her arms out for her. Despite not being blood related the two blonds could have been mistaken for sisters. Twin Sisters to be precise.

"I missed you" Sailor Moon muttered.

"I missed you two, Rena" Sailor Venus said.

After that she hugged Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. The Soldiers of Mercury and Jupiter welcomed her back with smiles and a few thank you. Then she hugged Sailor Mars and once again the blonde was crying. All of there deaths effected her badly, but Sailor Mars's was the worst. She remembered holding the raven haired girl, begging her to not leave her. Of course, fate had other plans and Sailor Moon was left without her friends.

"Honestly, can't you got one day without crying?" Sailor Mars teased

"I'm Sorry, Raye" Sailor Moon apologise.

"For what?" Sailor Mars inquired.

"I should've been stronger. Galaxia wouldn't haven't have killed you and took your Star Seed if I had been stronger" Sailor Moon told her.

Sailor Mars shook her head. "Listen to me, Sailor Moon you have always been strong you just didn't realise it till the end. Nobody become strong over night but you had enough willpower to carry on"

"Besides, look at you now. You managed to gain new abilities and you successfully healed Galaxia" Sailor Jupiter pointed out.

"You power through until the end" Sailor Mercury agreed.

"Thank you, all of you" Sailor Moon replied before hugging them again.

"Sorry for the interrupting ladies but I believe its our turn with this Princess"

Sailor Moon looked behind her. Standing before her were Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. Just like the others they were wearing eternal fukus. Surprisingly, the older women were smiling at her.

"Looks like you saved the world again. Nicely done, Kitten" Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Moon blinked. Did Sailor Uranus just complimented her? "Is this a dream?"

"I could pinch you if you want" Sailor Mars offered.

Playfully, Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out at the raven haired girl before she hugged Sailor Neptune.

"Sailor Moon... about what happened before" Sailor Neptune said.

"There's nothing to apologise for" Sailor Moon interrupted her.

"But what we did was unforgivable. We betrayed your trust for our mission, we betrayed and killed our comrades" Sailor Neptune replied, gesturing to herself and Sailor Uranus in the process.

"I known you guys for a few years now, you would've done anything for your mission. I don't agree with your methods but we can put what happened between us behind us" Sailor Moon said.

"I see... Thank you, Sailor Moon" Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Moon smiled before turning to Sailor Pluto and hugging her. The green haired women returned it but she said nothing. It was only when they pulled away that Sailor Moon noticed the glint in Sailor Pluto's eyes. She knew. She knew what Sailor Moon did in the past. Sailor Moon opened her mouth to speak but Sailor Pluto shook her head: There would be a time to talk about that. Nodding in agreement Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Saturn and hugged her next.

"Thanks for everything, Sailor Moon" Sailor Saturn said.

"No problem, sweetie" Sailor Moon replied.

"So what do we do now?" Sailor Venus inquired.

"We return to our normal life's until the next enemy comes" Sailor Mars replied.

"Considering what happened its going to be a hard time adjusting again" Sailor Mercury pointed out

"We'll manage" Sailor Neptune said.

Everybody was about to leave, except for Sailor Moon. Noticing there Princess's absence they turned around and saw her looking up at the sky again.

"Is everything alright, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Somebody's missing. Where's Darien?" Sailor Moon replied.

Yes, where was Darien? Wasn't he killed by Galaxia as well?

"Maybe... he's not coming back this time" Sailor Moon muttered.

"I'm right here, Rena"

Once again Sailor Moon gasped. Turning around she saw Darien - no, Prince Endymion, standing before her with Chibi Chibi in his arms.

"This little girl guided me back to you" He said.

"Darien..." The blonde muttered before running towards him.

When she was standing in front of him Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around him, being very careful to not accidently hit Chibi Chibi in the process. Darien did the same. It felt good having him back, she missed Darien terrible. Whilst he was in America, she had wrote him letters but he never replied back. But he never reply to any of them. Of course, he could've been caught up with his studies and wouldn't have time to response to them. Except that wasn't the case. Galaxia killed him and took his Star Seed before he made it to the states. Sailor Moon was devastated. She wanted Galaxia to give the Star Seeds back - all of them - but the armoured Sailor Soldier attack her in response. But now that Galaxia had been healed they had all returned to her.

"I've missed you" Sailor Moon murmured.

"I've missed you two, Rena" Darien replied. "Don't worry, its all over now"

It was at that moment when Chibi Chibi managed to escape from the couple. She was hovering above them, everybody was watching her.

"Thank you" The little girl said before heading towards the sky.

"Thank you, Chibi Chibi" Sailor Moon

Meanwhile the Sailor Starlights were watching the scene from a distance. As much as they wanted to see the others they knew it wasn't there time to see the others. This was about Sailor Moon and her friends - there would time for them to meet.

"Looks like everybody got their happy ending..." Sailor Star Fighter muttered whilst hugging herself.

She felt somebody touch her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Sailor Star Maker looking at her.

"Hey, don't worry about it, our time will come" Sailor Star Maker told her.

"Our happy ending is waiting for us. We just need to find it" Sailor Star Healer added.

"To do that we have to rebuilt what was lost"

The Sailor Starlights turned around. Standing before them was their Princess.

"Princess, you came back!" Sailor Star Fighter said.

"I couldn't just leave you three, could I?" Princess Kakyuu replied "Not after everything you've done. You helped Sailor Moon save the universe"  
 ** _  
_**"We would be lost without you" Sailor Star Healer said.

"Welcome back, Princess" Sailor Star Maker said.

"We've missed you" Sailor Star Fighter said.

Princess Kakyuu nodded in agreement. She missed them too. Sailor Star Fighter turned back to the other group with a smile on her face.

("Thank you, everyone")

* * *

After everybody powered down they left for their individual homes, promising that they would see each other soon. They needed time to catch up and there was a lot of explaining to do. Darien had insisted on escorting Serena back home and Serena had agreed. As they were walking home Serena told Darien everything he missed, she even told him about her adventure to the past and why her hair changed colour. Surprisingly, he took it well, although he did have some concerns about the past being change. Serena told him that the past had only changed slightly, that the only thing she did was save Queen Serenity and prevent the end of the Silver Millennium. Everything that had happened still happened.

By the time they reached Serena's place they realised something. There was a slight problem with Serena's hair. When she released her transformation had hair hadn't returned to its natural colour. Serena decided that needed to create a lie about her hair change. That she had done it accidently. Walking to the door Serena opened the door and walked inside,Darien followed her inside.

"Mother, I'm home" Serena called out.

As soon as she said that Irene Tsukino entered the hallway.

"Serena Isabella Tsukino, where have you been?" Irene demanded.

"I was with the girls at Raye's temple doing a study session. Then Darien turned up and we decided to call it a day and watch movies instead" Serena told her. "I should've call you sooner. I'm sorry"

"Did you see what was going on outside? It looked like the end of the world" Irene said. "If it hadn't been for those Sailor Soldiers..."

"That's why we decided to stay at the temple. It was much safer then coming home" Serena replied. "Besides, if anything was to happened, Darien and Lita would've protected us"

"Mrs Tsukino, I promise to protect Serena with my life. She means the world to me" Darien added, playing along with Serena's lie.

"I don't doubt that, Mr Shields" Irene replied. Then she noticed Serena's hair. "Serena, what happened to your hair?"

"Well, we decided to give each other make overs and I might of accidently used hair dye instead of shampoo" Serena admitted with a nervous giggle.

"Only you could do something like that dear" Her Mother sighed, shaking her head. "But it does look pretty"

"Thanks, Mother" The blonde replied.

"Well, dinner's almost ready. Why don't you two wait in the dinning room?" Irene told them.

"In a minute, Mother, I need to use the ladies room and freshen up" Serena said.

"All right but don't take too long, Serena" Her Mother said.

Serena made her way upstairs and entered her bedroom. Closing the door behind her she turned around and saw a women sitting on her bed.

The women had long dark blue hair and gold eyes, on the top of her head was a beaded tiara made up of gold and purple beads. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that showed of her legs, with ruffles that faded into lavender at the bottom and two lines of beads underneath her breasts. At the top of the ruffles was a silver bow with a gold star in the middle. On her arms were long fingerless white gloves with purple bracelets on them and on her feet were white heals. Behind her dress was a white, billowy frilly bow. Around her neck was a gold beaded necklace and a pendent necklace made up of purple and gold beads with gold outline. In her ears with star earrings in silver.

"You must be Cora" Serena guessed.

"You guessed correctly, Moon Princess" Cora replied.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked. "And, please, call me Serena."

"I came to thank you for doing what I could not" Cora told her. "You managed to heal Galaxia and save the world"

"Thank you, Cora, but there's one thing I don't understand" Serena said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Cora inquired.

"Who are you?" The blonde questioned.

The bluenette didn't reply. She knew she owed Serena some answers but she didn't expect her to be so blunt with her question.

Noticing the women's silence Serena pressed on "There's more to you then meets the eye. You told me you fought Galaxia. Guardian Cosmos told me that you and Galaxia protected the universe before Galaxia was overtaken by Chaos - therefore both Galaxia and Guardian Cosmos know you. The Starlights told me that you gave them their upgrade. No ordinary person could do all of that"

"... Perhaps it time I told you," Cora said. "Or, better yet, I'll show you"

Standing up Cora raised her left hand and summoned a winged pen with a gold star at the top with a purple gem in the middle, behind the star was a upside down star in a lighter colour. Underneath the gold star was a purple heart with a gold outline, the wings were attached to the heart. At the bottom of the pen was a gold orb.

"Nebula power, make-up!" Cora said.

Cora was surrounded by a purple light, causing Serena to look away and shield her eyes. When the light died down Serena turned back and, once she saw what was standing before her, her eyes widen and her mouth was wide open.

Standing before was a women in a sailor suit. The collar was white but it had three purple strips on each side and a purple glow at the top of collar. Underneath the collar was a blue ascot, on top of the ascot was a gold star with wings attached to it. On her arms were long white fingerless gloves with gold bracelets on them. The skirt had three layers to it. The first was white, the second was purple and the third was yellow. Underneath the skirt was a lacy white petticoats In between the suit and skirt were two belts, the top was in silver and the bottom was in white. On her feet were purple thigh high boots. At the back of the Sailor suit was a long purple cape that was attached to the collar. Around her neck was a beaded necklace. On her forehead was a gold star and in her ears were star earrings.

"You're a Sailor Soldier" Serena realised.

The women nodded. "My name is Sailor Nebula, Protector of Purity and luminous matter. My real name is Corona"

"It all makes sense now. I should of realised it sooner" Serena said

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We all have our secrets and, for some, they have to remain a secret" Sailor Nebula replied. "My duty requires me to protect the Universe and, when I failed I knew I had no choice but to ask for help. I was told about your adventures, the battles you faced and how you saved the world countless times. I knew you were the person I was looking for. But, once I saw your current state, I knew I had to send you the past"

"If that's the case then can't you help us?" Serena asked. "And couldn't you give my friends an upgrade?"

"I'm sorry but I can't" Sailor Nebula replied. "It wouldn't be fair on your friends, they are your team mates. Besides my duties take me all across the universe and I can only stay in one area for some long. As for you second question you are the only person who can give them the Celestial power up, just like your Mother did. I gave the Starlights their upgrade because there was no time for them to power up themselves"

"I see..." Serena said, disappointed.

"Don't worry, If you ever need me all you have to do is summon me and I'll come" The bluenette told her. "Now, I have to go"

Sailor Nebula turned away and walked over to the balcony. She opened the doors was about to leave... until she remember something. She turned back to Serena.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you see Armina tell her I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused her" Sailor Nebula told her. "I will see her soon"

* * *

Later that night Serena and Darien decided to head to the park, with the promise that Darien would escort her back before ten. As peaceful as it was there was something that was on Serena's mind.

"Dairen... do you love me?" Serena asked.

"Of course I do, Rena" Darien replied. Where was she going with this?

"Do you mean it?" Serena questioned.

"I do, Rena" Darien told her. "What's brought this on?"

"Its just that... Before I found out you were killed by Galaxia I thought you didn't want me anymore, which is stupid now that I think about since we have a promising future and a daughter" Serena explained. "But... it did hurt, Darien. And when you didn't answer any of my letters"

She turned away. she didn't want him to see her cry. "I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. If you had made it to America you would've been caught up with your studies

So that what is about, she needs reassurance. Darien smiled as he turned around so that she was facing him.

"Serena Tsukino, you truly are an amazing person. We've had our difference in the past but we both got through them together. I can't imagine my life without you" Darien declared.

For what felt like a long time Serena smiled and felt her cheeks warm up. Darien brought Serena closer and kissed her. When the pair finished they looked at each other lovingly... until Serena noticed something. From the corner of her eyes she saw a women with icy blue hair sitting on a bench reading a book. She was wearing a grey coat, dark blue trousers and white boots.

"It can't be..." Serena muttered.

"Rena? Is everything alright?" Darien asked.

Following her gaze, Darien turned around and saw the woman Serena was looking at. There was no denying her beauty, yet, there was something familiar about. Almost like he had seen her before. Serena walked over to the women, Darien was hot on her heels.

"Iris?" Serena said.

The women looked up. Once she who had called out to her eyes widen.

"Serena!" Iris exclaimed.

The bluenette stood up and hugged Serena. The blonde did the same.

"It's great to see you" Serena said.

"Likewise, Serena. It's been too long" Iris replied.

"Forgive me for interrupting but how do you know this person, Serena?" Darien asked.

"Oh right. Sorry, Darien. This is my Aunt from the Silver Millennium, Princess Icesisity, but feel free to call her Iris. She prefers it over her royal name" Serena said. "Iris, this my boyfriend, Darien Shields. Although, you might know him as Prince Endymion"

"I see. Well, its an honour to meet you, Iris" Darien said.

"Likewise, Darien" Iris replied.

"So, Iris, why are you here?" The blonde inquired.

"After you left us we, or rather Sapphira and my Soldiers, since I was still resting decided to help the other Kingdoms out. Once I had made a full recovery I decided to go to Neptune with Serenity and help Queen Umi with her problem" Iris explained. "That's where I met my fiancé, Marius. He's was one of the Lords of Neptune. Eventually, Serenity said we could join you in this time"

"So that means..."

"Me and my Soldiers now live in this time, until I become Queen. And, yes, we did bring Serenity with us. She missed you so much" Iris told her.

Serena squealed in delight. This was probably the most wonderful news she heard in a while. She couldn't wait to see Serenity again as well as Iris's Soldiers, she wanted to know what adventures they got up after she left them. Looking up at the sky She couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her next. For once she wanted peace.

* * *

AN: I forgot to mention something. When Iris said "Serenity said we could join you in this time" that means Iris and her Soldiers are now living in the current Serena's time. Iris also told Serena that Serenity missed her. However, Princess Serenity is not in the current timeline (Well, technically she is since Serena is Princess Serenity) Queen Serenity still sent her people to the future except she didn't die. Princess Serenity's memories will become Serena eventually. Whether she is Serenity or Serena Queen Serenity would still miss her daughter.


End file.
